Forever Yours
by cymrulady
Summary: Sometimes we make promises we cannot keep. A Haldir Legolas OFC story. Warning character death more than one eventually. This is my first fiction please R&R Rating updated for chapter 9 onwards just in case! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Notes: Usual disclaimers: All characters belong to the great J R R Tolkien except Arien, of course.

I imagine her to appear about five years old in human terms but her actual age is fifteen in elven years. If you accept that Elves do not come of age until they are approx. 50 years old, this seemed about right. Anyway, here's my offering, for what its worth.

Forever Yours

Chapter One

The tiny child ran through the trees, her blonde curls bouncing around her shoulders. Her high pitched giggles echoed through the leafy wood accompanied by a quiet constant rustling caused by her little feet as they skimmed through the dry foliage on the forest floor. Every so often she would glance behind her, as if anticipating pursuit. She would not be disappointed as close behind her an Elf was swiftly gaining on her. She caught a glimpse of him and quickly darted under some low bushes. She should have known it would be a futile effort to attempt to hide from him as she had tried this tactic many times before and failed each time. But still, it was a good game, of which she never tired.

He was close now, and she held her breath in that delicious moment of suspense which comes before discovery. She did not have to wait long as suddenly the bush was parted and she gazed into the eyes of her brother. Without a moments' hesitation, she flew from the bush and flung her arms about his neck, giggling uncontrollably.

"You found me!" she squealed excitedly.

"Your make as much noise as a Balrog, it was not difficult!" he replied.

She hugged him tighter and tilted her head to look into his face. It was a face she adored, for of all the Elves in Mirkwood, not one could compare with the gentleness she saw there. His pale blue eyes, so like her own, gazed into her sweet upturned face. In his doting expression she could see nothing but caring and love.

"What shall we do now?" she asked, still bristling with pent up energy.

"Alas little one" her brother replied, "I am required to be present at court as we have guests arriving from fair Lothlorien."

The child looked crestfallen and pursed her lips into a pout.

"But Legolas, you always have to go somewhere or do something. You are seldom home."

Legolas looked down at the child in his arms and a feeling of sadness and regret came over him. Arien was so young. He felt the weight of his responsibilities hanging heavily about him and wanted to tell her that he would spend more time in her company and not go away again but he knew it was impossible and he would not lie to her. He doted on her and wished she could see how much she meant to him. Since the passing of their mother following Arien's birth just fifteen years previously, she had become more precious to him than life itself. He tried to be so much to her, brother, friend, protector, teacher and recently a surrogate father since Thranduil, the King of Eryn Lasgalen, spent more and more time on matters of diplomacy which left him little time for the affairs of his family. However the pressing affairs of state had soon begun to affect Legolas also, and he was often called upon to act as his father's emissary to other elven realms.

"Forgive me Arien, but I promise you I will always spend as much time with you as is allowed to me. If it were my decision to make, then I would always stay in this realm and you would seldom be out of my presence, but life is much more complicated than I could ever begin to describe to you. Perhaps when you are older you will understand."

Arien looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, as if struggling to understand what he was saying to her. Then her little face broke into a small smile.

" Perhaps, when I am older I will be able to go with you" she said hopefully.

Her brother laughed then and threw her into the air, catching her and throwing her over his shoulder.

"What a wonderful idea Arien, I should like that very much".

The playful gesture and her brothers' comment seemed to please Arien immensely and the two began their trek back to the palace.

The following day Arien awoke to the sound of many feet to-ing and fro-ing in the corridor outside her room. Jumping out of bed she flung open her door to see a whirl of activity. Elves were dusting and polishing, trimming the wicks of the many candles, renewing vases of flowers and a hundred other things which always preceded a state visit of someone of importance. Arien was content to stand in the doorway and watch the busy Elves, but was soon disappointed to see the figure of her nurse bustling down the passage towards her.

"Now then Princess Arien," she said. "We have much to do and little time in which to do it!"

Arien just looked at the nurse blankly. She wished they would not use her title, it made her aware of the fact that she was a princess and in turn reminded her of the restricted life she led. Often she would watch the other elflings in Eryn Lasgalen as they ran about and played and wished she could join them, but she knew it would never be permitted. Although she saw little of her father, she knew that he was fiercely protective of her to the point that she was never allowed out of the palace grounds unaccompanied and only enjoyed the beauty of the surrounding woodland when in the presence of an adult, usually her brother. She also did not understand why the arrival of visitors should involve her. Normally guests to the palace came and went without Arien even seeing them.

.She would just continue with her daily routine of tutoring and play. Today, however, it seemed as if there was to be a change. She watched her nurse as she went into the dressing room and began sorting through the many tiny dresses and shoes in the wardrobe. Then she busied herself matching ribbons and trimmings until she had finally narrowed down a choice of three outfits.

"Would My Lady like to wear the blue, the lemon or the pink dress" the nurse asked in a matter-of-fact manner, as if she automatically assumed Arien would approve whole-heartedly of her choices.

"Actually," began Arien with a somewhat cautious tone to her voice, "I would like to wear the white dress with the little pearls that Legolas brought for me from Imladris".

"Oh no, no, no," stated the nurse with a tone to her voice which indicated no contradiction of her opinion was allowed. "That dress would be totally inappropriate at this time of day. It is far more suited to an evening banquet. Now, which is it to be, the blue, the lemon or the pink?"

Arien sighed resignedly and pointed to the blue dress. With a satisfied expression the nurse began to prepare the bath and Arien prepared herself for the hours of fussing and flapping she felt were sure to follow.

Shortly after midday, Arien found herself being escorted by the nurse to the Great Hall. This was where all visitors were presented to her father but Arien had seldom had reason to go there. As the great doors to the hall were swung open, she gasped to see the grandeur of what lay before her. She was well used to the opulence of the palace but today the splendorous sight which met her eyes was astounding. The gilded furniture, of which there was a great deal, was gleaming and the floor reflected like a highly polished mirror. Her little shoes made a soft 'click-click' as she walked through the many Elves present. Her face broke into a smile as she saw her father standing at the foot of the dais on which the throne stood. The king turned in time to see her making her way towards him and he felt his heart lurch as it always did when he had not seen her for some time. He watched the way she walked, the bounce of her curls, the little tilt of her head as if in a gesture of shyness.

"Aah, Arien" he thought to himself. "How like your beloved mother you are becoming. You have her looks and her mannerisms. How proud she would have been to see how her little girl is growing into such a beautiful Elleth".

Although aware that he did not spend nearly as much time with his daughter as he should, Thranduil loved her dearly and it filled him with joy whenever he had the opportunity to be with her. Seeing her father turn in her direction made Arien quicken her pace and soon she stood before him. She remembered that protocol dictated that she should show respect for his position, albeit that he was her father and she dipped a small curtsey as she had been taught by her tutor. Thranduil smiled warmly at his tiny daughter and knelt, holding out his arms to her. She was soon in an embrace which almost squeezed the breath from her, such was her father's enthusiasm at her arrival.

Releasing her, Thranduil returned to his normal height and took Arien's hand, leading her to the dais. They were joined by Legolas who had watched the greeting between the two from a side chamber and now came to stand beside Arien. Thranduil took his place upon the throne just as a herald announced the arrival of the party from Lothlorien. The assembled Elves turned towards the doors to the Great Hall just as they opened slowly to allow the guests to enter.

"Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien!" the herald said, grandly.

All eyes turned to see the Lord and Lady slowly enter the hall, followed by attendants and guards. Arien thought she had never seen a sight so wondrous. The Lord looked regal and powerful. His face held an expression of calmness and wisdom. Beside him, his wife appeared not to walk but to glide. She was everything Arien had heard the Elves describing and more. She was indeed the "Lady of Light" and Arien thought she would surely never see a more beautiful Elleth. The Lady had an expression of calm serenity on her face and yet radiated a sense of great power. Arien wondered in that moment if her own dear mother had been as beautiful and felt a deep sadness wash over her. Her brother had told her many stories about their mother and described her in great detail but still Arien longed to be able to see her with her own eyes. Knowing she was hoping for the impossible, Arien returned her thoughts to the sight before her.

The entourage stopped in front of Thranduil and the Lord and Lady bowed their heads slightly in a gesture of greeting. Thranduil bowed in response.

Celeborn was first to speak:

"Mae Govannen . We are honoured to have been invited to visit this great realm and bring greetings from the Elves of Lothlorien."

"Mae Govannen, my friends. You are most welcome. Too long has it been since last we met. I trust your stay will be most pleasant!" replied Thranduil.

A voice drifted into Thranduil's mind:

"Your son we have met before, but will you not introduce the little one?"

Thranduil smiled at The Lady and held out his hand to Arien. Arien approached her father and placed her small hand in his. He guided her gently to stand in front of Galadriel.

"This is my daughter, Arien" he said.

"I remember your mother well, child," said Galadriel. You favour her very much. I hope we shall see a great deal of each other during my stay".

Arien could not speak but simply smiled, so in awe was she of the beautiful Lady. She was very relieved when her brother guided her back to stand beside him. The greeting between the Lord and Lady and Arien's father and brother continued and she found her attention shifting to the other Lothlorien Elves. She had already noticed the difference in colouring between these Elves and the Elves of Eryn Lasgalen. Their hair was almost silver in colour and they appeared slightly paler. They braided their hair differently too. She noticed also that the Lothlorien guards looked more fierce than the guards she was used to seeing in her own realm. They held themselves very straight and proud, not looking to either side but keeping their gaze firmly fixed on the Lord and Lady, ever watchful and protective. They were dressed sternly in various shades of grey and their weapons were beautifully carved. All of the guards carried bows and quivers full of white feathered arrows and most had a short sword at their side. Only one guard was different. He wore a black under tunic and leggings and at his side hung a long sword with a beautifully ornate handle. Arien felt sure that this Elf was of a higher rank than the others, perhaps a captain. She studied him more closely and thought he looked very dangerous. She could discern no warmth in his expression and decided she did not like him. In fact, he scared her.

Soon all the greetings were over and everyone made their way to the dining hall. A great feast had been prepared and the room was filled with constant chatter, over which the sound of musicians could just be heard. The tables were laden with large platters filled with many different types of meat, vegetables and fruit. It seemed to Arien that the meal would never finish, but eventually, Elves began to drift away from the table to gather in groups around the room. She had been seated between Legolas and the Lady. She had enjoyed talking with Galadriel but was beginning to feel extremely tired as she was unaccustomed to so much activity. She was about to ask her brother if she might be excused when he turned to her,

"Forgive me Arien", he said, "but I must leave you for a brief moment as I desire greatly to speak with an old friend whom I have not seen in far too long".

With that, Legolas rose from his chair and walked towards the stern looking guard she had taken such a dislike to earlier. On seeing Legolas approach, the guard stood and reached out his arm in greeting. Arien was stunned. Surely her kind, gentle brother did not have such a dour, cold friend. She was even more surprised when the guard's face broke into a warm smile. After a few short words, Legolas returned to the table where Arien was sitting and said:

"Arien, I want you to meet a very dear friend of mine. This is Haldir O'Lorien, Marchwarden of the Golden Wood!"


	2. Chapter 2

Forever Yours

Chapter Two

The Marchwarden looked down at Arien and she felt an immediate sense of panic. He appeared more frightening close up and for a moment she forgot her manners and simply stared at him. Haldir, sensed her discomfort, smiled gently and bowed to her:

" Mae govannen, Arien, he said. " Legolas has told me much about you on his all-too-infrequent visits to Lothlorien",

M..mae govannen, My Lord" Arien managed to stammer.

She looked to her brother pleadingly but he seemed not to notice her apparent discomfort. He attributed her nervousness to shyness and simply smiled in return.

"Why, I do believe you frighten her Haldir!" a voice said from behind Legolas and Haldir.

Turning they found Galadriel, who had a look of amusement on her face.

"It was not my intention to do so, my lady," replied Haldir.

"Perhaps we should take our leave, suggested Legolas, and he led Haldir away.

Arien released a deep breath that she had been unaware of holding. She looked at the Lady with an expression of embarrassment and relief.

"I understand your feelings Arien," said Galadrial, "But your fear of my Marchwarden is quite unfounded. I admit he can look quite stern but what sort of captain would he be if he constantly wore a smile?"

Arien considered this and understood the Lady's comment but she remained ill at ease. She would be glad when the time came for her to leave. She did not have long to wait. Her nurse came into view slipped nimbley through the groups of Elves gathered randomly throughout the hall, clearly intent on collecting Arien and removing her from the gathering.

Later that night, as Arien lay in her bed, she thought about the events of the day. Some she remembered as exciting and others, such as her first sight of the Lord and Lady she remembered with wonder. However, whenever her thoughts turned to her meeting with the Marchwarden she felt a sense of unease, despite Galadriels kind words in his defence, and she quickly pushed all thoughts of him from her mind.

The following day dawned warm and sunny. Arien stopped as she made her way from the palace to the formal gardens, and felt the heat from the sun's rays warm her upturned face. She loved the early morning. Everything felt new and fresh. Arien loved to feel the cool dew on her bare feet, and did not hesitate in throwing off her shoes and running as fast as she could through the lush wet grass. She spied a butterfly close by and decided to indulge her whimsy. She began to chase after it, her chubby little arms outstretched in a futile attempt to catch it. The game continued for a few minutes when a voice interrupted her play.

"What will you do with it if you catch it?" the voice asked.

Arien came to an abrupt halt and turned in the direction of the enquirer. She knew who it would be even before she saw him for she recognised the cool, rather aloof tone of his voice and she clenched her little fists into tights balls. She felt a sense of apprehension and also anger that he had dared to intrude on her merriment. He regarded her inquisitively, and a slight smirk played at the corners of his mouth. She did not approach him but stood her ground, hoping that if she said nothing, he would think better of his attempt to speak with her and go on his way. Instead he began to slowly walk towards her, and stopped only a few feet away. This caused her to take a cautionary step backwards. He regarded her thoughtfully and his smile grew wider.

"Why do you back away, Arien?" he asked. "I assure you I mean you no harm. I was merely curious as to what you would do in the unlikely event that you caught the butterfly."

Arien was amazed to hear him call her by name. Then she remembered he had called her brother by name also. She wondered how it could it be this arrogant Elf cared little for propriety. She took a deep breath in an attempt to imbibe herself with courage and managed to utter a single word:

"Why?"

"Because little one, we oft take action, only later to reflect and regret the event. Have you thought of the consequence to the creature if it were captured. It is most delicate and would surely be injured. Better perhaps to enjoy its beauty in flight than to risk such an outcome!"

Arien reflected for a moment. If this Marchwarden were truly as fierce as she had imagined, why would he care about something as insignificant as the well-being of a tiny butterfly. She lowered her guard a little as her curiosity at his comment overcame her fear.

"It is unlikely that I would catch it, but I would feel very sad if I hurt it."

"Of course you would," replied Haldir.

He made no attempt to move closer to her but moved slightly further away to sit on a low wall.

"There is much beauty in nature, Arien," he continued, "and we must all learn how to respect it and do all we can to protect it. As Elves, it is our duty to do so."

Arien began to feel a little braver and took a few steps in his direction. She looked at him closely. He had kind eyes and a warm, gentle smile, much like her brother.

"Do you like to watch the creatures of the forest?" she asked, her voice less fearful.

" I spend many long hours guarding the borders of my land and in those moments when I allow my mind to wander, I enjoy watching the other inhabitants of the Golden Wood. They bring me great pleasure and help to calm me in times of stress."

Arien thought on his words for a moment and said:

"I too like to watch the creatures of the forest but seldom am I allowed to go into the woods. I am always accompanied by my nurse, my tutor or my brother. My nurse does not care for the outdoors. She always complains that the forest floor will soil my dresses and that it is not ladylike to run around like something wild. My tutor only concentrates on facts and says I am too fanciful. The only one who really understands and loves the forest as I do is Legolas. But he is able to spend less and less time with me now and I fear soon he will not be able to take me at all. He should have met with me this morning but sent a messenger to say he was delayed."

She looked very sad at having to put her disappointment at her brother's inability to join her into words, and Haldir felt he wanted to somehow make her happy again. He thought for a moment and said:

"I am a poor substitute for your brother, but perhaps we could venture into the forest together. I had intended to do so alone, but I would be most grateful for a little company? If I inform your nurse of our intention, would you agree to accompany me?"

Arien immediately forgot all thoughts of fear or suspicion of the Marchwarden. Instead she could think only of running through the forest, the breeze on her face and the crisp leaves crunching beneath her feet.

"Oh, yes please!" she replied, enthusiastically.

Haldir suggested she retrieved her shoes whilst he sought out her nurse which he promptly did, and soon they made their way through the great gates of the palace into the surrounding woods. Haldir noticed that the further they went from the palace, the brighter and more animated Arien became. She began to tell him about the places Legolas would take her in the forest she appeared intent on showing him every beauty spot in Eryn Lasgalen in the course of one morning. Haldir for his part said little. He was content to enjoy the ever increasing buoyancy of spirit exhibited by the child. They came soon to a small brook and he helped her to cross. On the other side of the brook was a small glade, surrounded by tall trees and shaded from the direct sun. There were many wild flowers and the shaded grass smelled sweet. Arien began gathering some of the plentiful blooms and Haldir sat upon the grass, watching her. Legolas had told him on many occasions of the sheer joy his little sister imbued in him with her enthusiasm for the simple things in life. She took pleasure from the things many took for granted and Haldir felt a small place in his heart warm towards this dear little elleth. He spent much of his time in the company of his guards and there were few elflings being born in the Golden Wood now. He thought back to the days when one could scarcely walk down a forest path without almost being bowled over by the dear little things. The sound of their voices rang out merrily and had always brought feelings of contentment and joy to the Elves. Now the woods were silent save the quiet murmurings heard here and there of discreet conversations or the odd raised voice due to a rare altercation.

He had oft thought of settling down himself and indulged himself with thoughts of children, but he knew it was merely a flight of fancy for his work as Marchwarden kept him too busy for such things. And besides, there was no-one of whom he felt fondly enough to embark on such a commitment as marriage.

Arien stopped in her play and regarded him thoughtfully. She moved toward him until she was only a few paces away and announced with an openness only visible in children:

"I was afraid of you when I first saw you. I thought you looked quite angry but now you are smiling a lot. I like you better now!"

Haldir was taken aback by her bluntness but quickly recognised it as the simple point of view of a child. For some reason it meant a great deal to him that he should gain the approval of this little one and the warm place in his heart got larger.


	3. Chapter 3

Forever Yours

Chapter Three

The days that followed passed quickly for Arien. She was able to spend far more time than usual in her beloved woods due to the newly evolved friendship between herself and Haldir. Everyday they could be found in each others company whenever the Marchwarden could excuse himself from duty. Occasionally, Legolas or Haldir's brothers would accompany them. Arien had quite taken to Haldir's younger brothers, Rumil and Orophin. They were of a lighter heart than Haldir and were never happier than at those times when they could teach Arien 'essential' skills such as tree swinging. At these times, Haldir was content to sit and watch the scene unfold before him. Arien thought Haldir was the most wonderful Elf in Middle Earth, excepting only her brother and father. She hated it when, in a moment of jest, Legolas reminded her of her initial fear of Haldir.

Arien had shown Haldir all of her favourite places and learned a great deal about the woods without even knowing she was learning. Haldir had infinite patience and each day looked forward each day with enthusiasm for the time he would spend in the presence of the little elleth.

He especially liked the times in the afternoon when, if out walking alone, they would come upon an inviting spot and take time to sit for a while, usually in the shade of a great tree. For Arien had soon realised that Haldir had that wonderful ability of many Elves. He was an excellent story-teller and like all children, Arien adored stories. At these times she would wait for Haldir to sit comfortably relaxed beneath a tree. Then she would crawl onto his lap and sit, enraptured by his tales of heroes and heroines, monstrous beasts and magic. More often than not the combination of fresh air, walking and warm sun made Arien sleepy and Haldir would stroke her head gently as she leant her head contentedly against his chest whilst the low sound of his voice lulled her into pleasant dreams. At these times, Haldir would carry Arien back to the palace and she would awaken safe in her bed.

On the fifth day, Arien was delighted to hear from Legolas that he had planned a full day out for all three. Food had been ordered from the kitchens and before the sun was high in the sky they set out on their trip. Legolas took them to a part of the forest that Arien had never been in before. It was incredibly beautiful, but it also bordered a darker part of Eryn Lasgalen seldom frequented. He told Arien to stay close and since she was an obedient child, he felt there would be no danger involved. Shortly after midday they arrived at the spot Legolas had chosen for their picnic. To Arien it seemed it was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. The trees were taller and it was vey peaceful. The three sat on the soft grass and ate their lunch almost in silence. It seemed each wanted to enjoy the quiet which surrounded them.

Much to Arien's chagrin, following the meal Legolas and Haldir seemed disinclined to move. They were content to lie on the grass and relax in the midday sun. They chatted about adventures they had had together when younger and criticised the unadventurous spirit of the younger male Elves in their realms. Unable to contain her energy any longer, Arien began exploring the perimeter of the glade. Legolas looked up only once :

"Remember Arien, do not stray dear heart, for there are things in the darker parts of the wood which do not like to be disturbed. Stay close where I may hear you."

Arien nodded to show she had heard and Legolas returned to the conversation with Haldir. Shortly after, Arien caught sight of a quick movement in the bushes. She stood quite still and sure enough, once more the bushes trembled with movement. Looking quickly in the direction of her brother, she noted that he was still in deep conversation with his friend. Conveniently forgetting her brother's words said only minutes before, she slipped into the bushes, intent on satisfying her curiosity as to the identity of the animal responsible for the intriguing movement in the undergrowth. She felt sure it was something she would be able to play with and was soon in pursuit of her quarry. The animal sensed her presence and darted from the brush. It was a small deer that had clearly been separated from its mother and simple curiosity soon changed to a quest as Arien was determined that she would not let the poor creature wander the forest alone.

For long minutes the pair darted through the trees and bushes. The deer changed direction with lightening speed but was unable to shake the determined little elleth.

Suddenly, the pursuit was ended, as the deer ran into an area from which it could not escape without first running passed Arien. The two locked eyes and in that moment the deer recognised a calm kindness. With the ability known only to the Elves, Arien approached the deer with one arm outstretched. The deer did not move. Soon she was close enough to touch it and gently stroked the soft pelt of the animal, calming it.

All at once the deer stiffened and shivered with fear. Something had scared it so much that it darted passed Arien and back into the forest. Until this point, Arien had been blind to her surroundings, captivated as she had been by the closeness of the deer. Now though, she looked around her and realised she was in a place far different to the one she had left. This place was dark. The trees were gnarled and their branches hung low, as if the trees were too weak to lift them higher. She felt an ominous presence surrounded this place and wanted nothing more than to leave it. It was then that she heard a strange, scuttling sound which she could not identify but which stopped as soon as she turned. She stood still and listened. Sure enough, there it was again, but closer this time. Just as the deer had trapped itself so had Arien and she shivered with fear as she realised that the only way out was the way she had come and that would take her closer to the unknown sound.

She backed up as far as she could until she was pressing against the hard trunk of one of the trees. Slowly, through the dimness she saw a shape emerging. It was much bigger than her and it seemed to scurry rather than walk. The closer it came, the clearer its outline could be seen until it stood in the middle of the small clearing. Although she had never seen one of the giant spiders of Eryn Lasgalen, Arien had heard enough about them to know immediately that it was just that which loomed over her. It was huge. Its body was covered in coarse black hairs and its fangs dripped with venom. She had never known such terror and could not even scream. She uttered one solitary word, scarcely more than a whisper:

"Legolas!"

Shortly after Arien's disappearance Legolas realised he was no longer aware of her presence. He leapt quickly to his feet, closely followed by Haldir. They both strained their ears for any sound and heard none.

"Where can she be?" asked Haldir. "She was just here!"

"She cannot be far. I told her not to wander. She has never disobeyed before. I do not understand but I will make sure she never disobeys again……."

Legolas was beside himself with worry as he grabbed his bow and quiver which had lain on the ground beside him. Haldir grasped his own weapons and the two began to check the area for any signs which might show them which way she had gone. It did not take them long to find a bush with broken branches and the recent paw prints of an animal. They found also, tiny imprints from Arien's shoes and they quickly headed in the same direction.

Arien stood starring into the many small, cold, black orbs of the spider's eyes. She could almost reach out and touch it, it was so close. She closed her eyes and whispered a prayer to the Valar to help her. Then, a wave of despair and resignation to her fate overcame her and she said quietly,

"Please let my Nana be waiting for me!"

Suddenly, the spider let out a high pitched shriek of pain and turned its attention from Arien to the cause of its discomfort. As it turned, Arien could see three arrows protruding from its hide, two with brown feathers and one with white. Another white feathered arrow thudded into the creature and black blood began to ooze from its wounds. It was then she saw Legolas and Haldir as they fired arrow after arrow into the creature. Finally, Haldir withdrew his sword and advanced on the spider. He slashed at it twice and when he was close enough, thrust his blade up into the under-belly of the beast. The foul creature let out a tortured scream and fell at his feet, its limbs still writhed in its death-throes. Legolas ran past it to the sobbing child and scooped her up into his arms. All worry and threats of punishment disappeared as he beheld the terrified child, her face streaked with tears, her whole body shaking with her heaving sobs.

"Hush, Arien, hush now! He could think of little else to say.

Haldir moved to Legolas' side and stroked Arien's head in an effort to convince her she was safe.

"I am sorry Legolas, I am sorry" she gasped out through her tears.

Legolas simply held her tighter and buried his head in her hair. He whispered a prayer of thanks that the Valar had spared Arien and not taken her from him.

Later that night, Legolas sat beside Arien as she lay in her bed. She was still very quiet after her ordeal and he would not leave her for fear that her dreams would be filled with the memory of the day. He held her tiny hand in his and gave a small smile as he heard her say his name:

"Legolas," she said, barely above a whisper." I was sure today that I was going to see Nana."

Legolas was horrified as he realised what her words had meant, that she had been sure she would die.

He shook his head and looked deep into her blue eyes, eyes so like his own.

"It was not your time today little one," he said simply. "Anyway, you cannot die."

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Because I will never allow you to leave me", he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Moving along now!

Many thanks for the reviews. I am so happy to find out someone is reading – lol!

To Phantomopera6 – Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing each time. It gives me the incentive to keep going.

To AngelAries – Thank you. Here's more – lol.

(General question for anyone kind enough to reply – when I check 'Search' and put in my usual parameters for Haldir stories ie, story by summary, LOTR, Haldir,- my story doesn't come up, despite having keywords like Haldir and Legolas in the summary. Any idea why or any suggestions? I feel left out!

Anyhoo, on with the tale…..

Forever Yours

Chapter 4

Days turned to weeks and soon a month had passed and it was time for the Lord and Lady to return to Lothlorien. Arien had recovered quickly from her ordeal and much to Legolas' and Haldir's relief, showed no sign of not wanting to go into the woods again.

She continued to build her friendship with the Marchwarden. On the final day, they were sitting in the palace garden following their last walk together. Both were quiet and Arien's voice was the first to break the silence:

"Why do you have to go?" she asked petulantly.

"Because the Lord and Lady need me" he replied.

"But I will miss you so much and you will soon forget me!" she answered.

Haldir looked into the child's eyes and saw a sadness he had never seen there before. He felt an ache in his heart at having to part from the little friend of whom he had become so fond.

"I will never forget you, Arien!" he said firmly, as if surprised she would even suggest such a thing.

"Yes you will!" She answered, nodding her head to affirm her words.

"You are wrong Arien. I will always remember you and think of you often. You have made my stay here so pleasant. Leaving you will cause me great sorrow."

"You could stay and become the captain of our guards," she stated.

Haldir smiled;

"I cannot do that dear one and deep down you know it is true. However, I am sure that one day you will come to visit my realm and then it will be my turn to show you all the beauty of Lothlorien".

Her eyes lit up at his suggestion.

"Why can I not come now?" she asked hopefully.

Haldir regarded her sweet upturned face and stroked her cheek gently.

"Because your father would rather to face the hordes of Dol Guldor single-handedly than to let you from his sight when you are yet so young. But one day I feel sure you will come."

Arien realised her pleading was to no avail and instead turned to face Haldir and threw her arms about him in an affectionate hug.

"I will never forget you either," she said quietly.

He in turn wrapped his arms around her and the two remained thus, locked in their own thoughts until Haldir heard his name.

"Haldir, we are leaving shortly."

It was Rumil who had interrupted them. Arien regarded him sadly. She realised that not only was Haldir departing this day, but that her two other playfellows were leaving also. She had delighted in Rumil's apparent delight when he indulged himself in play with her. She knew much would change when they had departed. No longer would she find a playmate with whom to play hide and seek or explore the undergrowth, looking for 'monsters'.

Rumil regarded the scene before him and his heart ached to see them both. He knew from conversations with his brother that he and Arien had become very close and he felt their sadness. Rumil moved closer and spoke to Arien;

"It is always difficult to say goodbye, Arien, especially when friendships have been made. But I am sure you will see each other again."

"That is what Haldir said," she replied.

With that she broke away from Haldir and looked deep into his eyes. Then she placed a small kiss on his cheek and ran from the garden.

Haldir sighed. He knew this day would be painful but unavoidable. Picking up his grey cloak and placing his arm around his younger brother's shoulder he said,

"Come Rumil, let us prolong this sadness no longer. It is time we departed."

Inside the palace, Arien ran into her room and flung herself onto her bed, unable to suppress her tears any longer. Her best friend was leaving and she was sure she would never see him again.

The years passed and Arien grew from child to adult. Soon she reached the day of her majority, the day on which all Elves were regarded as adults. A great party had been planned and it was an extremely happy and proud Legolas who escorted Arien passed all the gathered well-wishers who had assembled to mark the occasion. It seemed as if the whole of Eryn Lasgalen was in attendance. Arien looked radiant. Her attire was beautiful and elegant. Her hair had been braided for the first time in the manner of mature Elves and was held in place with a beautiful mithril barrette. Also of mithril was the delicate pendant which hung about her neck, a gift from her doting brother.

The feast was plentiful and festive. Wine flowed and everyone had a wonderful time. Shortly after midnight, Thranduil approached his daughter. He smiled at her kindly and appeared thoughtful.

"What are you thinking Adar?" she asked, noticing his pensive expression.

"I am merely mourning the passing of youth. I see you now as you have become, almost the exact image of your dear mother, but I also see the child, little Arien, running through the halls and passageways, giggling with mirth and bristling with curiosity. I am proud of what you have become my daughter, never doubt it, but you must indulge the thoughts of a loving father who would forever keep his beloved child small enough to balance on his knee and to throw into the air!"

Arien smiled at him warmly and kissed him tenderly on his cheek.

"I may be grown father, but I still love you as I have always done", she said.

Neither of them saw Legolas approach until he was standing next to them. Turning to face her brother, Arien noticed a glint in his eyes as he turned to the king and inquired;

"May I tell her now Ada?"

Of course my son. I see no reason to keep the surprise any longer."

"What surprise?" Arien asked now, eager to hear all.

"I have persuaded Ada to allow me to take you with me on a short visit I am soon to make."

Arien's face lit up at the news.

"Where are we going?" she asked eagerly.

"To Lothlorien!" he replied.

Well, that's another one posted. Please feel free to do the usual (R&R) and also, I'm open to suggestions for plot twists etc, 'cos although I have the whole thing summarised I'm pretty flexible.

Update within next three days (hopefully).


	5. Chapter 5

Many thanks to my reviewers. I am overwhelmed by your response and feel really energised to write more – lol.

Miss Sophie – Wow, thank you. Sorry if I'm costing you sleep but please keep reading!

Haldir's Heart and Soul – Thanks for the advice. I've used them and – yep – there it is!

(My thanks go to Miss Sophie who pointed out an error in Chapter 3. The name Mina appears. This is a stupid oversight on my part but allow me to explain. When I originally wrote the story, the OFC was named Mina. I then read in a few forums that this could not possibly be an acceptable name for an elleth (apparently there are no female elvish names ending in 'a') and consequently changed it to Arien. I then had to trawl through the chapters I'd written and change the name but this one slipped through – sorry. I've tried to change it in the edit but am not sure if it's updated yet.)

Anyway, here we go again!

………………………………………………………………………………………

Forever Yours

Chapter Five

The party from Eryn Lasgalyn had been en-route to Lothlorien for a week and Arien felt her excitement rising with each mile they covered. They were to approach Lothlorien from the north and would soon enter the outer borders of the Golden Wood. The Lord and Lady were, of course, well aware of Legolas' imminent arrival but he had told no-one of Arien's inclusion in the group. He assumed the Lady would know of her presence long before they arrived at Caras Galadhon, as nothing and no-one passed through the borders of Lothlorien without her knowledge. However, he knew her arrival would be a surprise to many.

Legolas gazed up into canopy of the trees as if looking for something.

"The amazing thing about the Lorien guards is that you are never sure of their presence until they wish to make themselves known. Such is their great skill!" he informed Arien.

Arien was also looking up at the trees but for a different reason. She had heard stories of the great Mallorn which grew only in Lothlorien but had never imagined them to be quite so immense. The trees bore no resemblance to those in Eryn Lasgalyn and she longed to walk amongst them that she may feel the strength they so obviously possessed.

They had not travelled far into the woods when they heard the grave command,

"Daro!"

Immediately, several wardens appeared, seemingly from nowhere, and approached the mounted group.

Arien was impressed by their stealth. They had the same manner about them that she remembered from their visit all those years ago. Legolas dismounted and greeted one of the guards enthusiastically. Arien was delighted to see a familiar face.

"Rumil!" she thought to herself and her eyes began to search the faces of the other Wardens. Then she spotted Orophin. She could not, however, perceive the one face she longed to see. Her happiness had faded slightly when suddenly, from behind Rumil she saw him. He walked to her brother with outstretched arms.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion", he said.

Mae govannen, Haldier", replied Legolas.

Arien remained upon her steed and gazed at the face of the one whom she had adored as a child. She wanted to jump down from her horse and throw her arms around him as she had done all those long years ago, but propriety forbad such conduct and she remained where she was. Finally, the greetings over, Legolas returned to her and helped her to dismount. The Lorien guards, including Haldir, bowed low in deference to the royal guests. Arien felt sure he would then greet her as he had Legolas, but was dismayed when he turned away to speak with the guards of Eryn Lasgalyn. Legolas said;

"We can go no further on horseback as they are not allowed in the Golden Wood. We must go on foot from here."

Arien was surprised but did not question the instruction. After all, she was a guest and guests did not question the ways of their hosts. She did, however, begin to question Haldir's apparent coolness toward her. She began to think that he had forgotten her after all, despite his word that he would not. She fell into step beside her brother and, accompanied by several of the border guards including Haldir and his brothers, they began their long walk to Caras Galadhon, home of the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien. They rested several times during their journey to partake of food and drink, but not once did Haldir break his silence regarding her. She wanted so desperately to speak with him but did not dare. The visit to Lorien she had dreamed of for so long was beginning to seem like a nightmare. She scarcely noticed the passing of time, so wrapped up in her own thoughts was she. It appeared to her no time at all before they were passing through the main gates into the city. They were led to the foot of a great Mallorn around which a spiralling staircase wound upwards into the canopy of the tree. The guards from Eryn Lasgalyn were taken by the wardens to quarters which had been set aside for them. Haldir led Arien and Legolas up the winding staircase. It seemed to Arien that they would forever keep climbing until they eventually reached the sky, but then, seemingly from nowhere, they stepped onto a platform which, like the stairs, had been built around the great trees. Arien marvelled at the beauty and craftsmanship of the buildings around her. The intricate carvings and gildings of the structure echoed the strength and grandeur of its construction. Before them lay an entrance swathed in rich drapes through which wide steps ascended to a place unseen.

Haldir stood to one side of the steps and placing his hand on his chest, bowed his head as his Lord and Lady began a slow decent towards Arien and Legolas. They both looked as regal and grand as Arien remembered them from her youth. The Lord was resplendent in the richest of robes and the Lady wore a gown of white trimmed with mithril. They both appeared to glow with an ethereal light which accentuated the perception of power and control.

"Mae govannen, Legolas and Arien. We are most pleased that you have arrived safely to our realm. We are especially pleased to see you, Arien, as your visit here has been long in coming".

"Mae govannen and thank you, my lord", replied Legolas. "We are most happy to be here. My father sends his greetings to all and wishes only good fortune may be known by those in Lothlorien".

Arien remained silent throughout this discourse but looked up into the face of the Lady when she felt the tendrils a voice wrapping around her mind.

"Mae govannen Arien. My heart rejoices to see you here at last. I hope your stay will be pleasant. However, there are things which will unfold here and matters which must be resolved".

…………………………………………………………………………………………

As usual, next update in the next few days. Please R&R. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

As usual, many thanks to my reviewers. Your comments are all carefully considered, cogitated and digested - lol. Please keep them coming though, cos' they keep me going (and updating regularly)!

Anyhoo, on with the story. It's slowed down a bit in the last few chapters but that was necessary evil. Got to set up the plot y'know. It picks up the pace at the end of this one. Hope you enjoy!

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Forever Yours Chapter 6

That evening, after having partaken of dinner with the Lord and Lady, Legolas became deeply engrossed in conversation with Lord Celeborn. Galadriel had noted that Arien had appeared subdued since her arrival. She felt it was perhaps an appropriate moment with which to speak with her and led Arien outside into the garden.

"Your thoughts are plentiful and troubled, Arien!" she stated. "Would you care to share them with a friend?"

"Forgive me, My Lady," replied Arien. "I have for so long dreamed of coming here but I fear those dreams have broken into a thousand pieces since first I set foot in Lothlorien".

Galadriel smiled knowingly and took Arien's hand gently in her own. She led her to a low, moss-covered wall and both sat upon it. The heady perfume of the many and varied blooms which grew in the garden hung heavy in the air and Arien breathed in the calming scents. Galadriel turned to Arien and spoke softly,

"Oft are thoughts and memories held close in the hope that they may be experienced again, just as they were. However, with the passing of time, all things change. You are of a royal bloodline, Arien and acquaintances of your youth will behave towards you as your birthright dictates."

Arien had looked down at her hands throughout the conversation. She suspected the Lady knew of her concerns regarding Haldir's coolness towards her. Arien thought back to her arrival at the borders of the Golden Wood and remembered the formal greeting afforded them. She thought also of the deference shown towards Haldir by the other wardens. No-one would ever have cause to question the identity of the Captain of the Galahadrim. It was apparent from his bearing and speech. Formality and protocol were obviously of great importance to the Elves of Lothlorien, even more so than in her own realm. There her people behaved with a high degree of deference within the royal chambers but were at other times much more informal. Arien thought longingly to the time when she had penetrated Haldir's shell of aloofness. She knew that inside was a warm, caring Elf who delighted in so many of the simple things life. She reflected on the Lady's words and slowly her disappointment began to ebb. Turning to face the Lady, Arien smiled gently and said,

"I believe I have been most naïve in my expectations. I should also have known you would be aware of my feelings for nought passes the fair Lady of the Golden Wood, be it spoken openly or inwardly thought."

Galadriel smiled indulgently at Arien;

"Perhaps at your next meeting with my Marchwarden you may remind him of the past and in so doing let it be known to him that you still hold the memory of him close to your heart?"

"I will indeed, my lady!" replied Arien, happily.

The following morning, Arien awoke in her quarters and stretched her limbs languorously, ready to face the coming day in the hope it would bring a meeting with the Marchwarden. She had already prepared her words in anticipation of their meeting.

No sooner had she completed her preparation when she heard a soft knock on her door. Arien was expecting her brother as they had arranged the previous night to meet for breakfast. Joining Legolas, the two headed toward the dining hall.

On their arrival, Arien immediately recognised Rumil, who was seated with several other wardens. Smiling, she nodded to him and he arose to greet her.

"Good morning, my lady!" he said, bowing formally but Arien did not miss the slight smile on his face and laughed.

"I am happy to finally see you here in fair Lothlorien. Too long has it taken for you to finally visit with us!"

"Good morning to you, Rumil. My heart gladdens to speak with you at last and to see not all my Lothlorien friends have forgotten the times we once shared." said Arien.

Straightening, Rumil regarded her with a look of concern. He knew to whom she was alluding and shook his head sadly.

"Ahh, I can only assume it is my wonderfully pompous brother, Haldir, of whom you speak. He does not lightly put aside those formalities he perceives his position as Marchwarden demands," stated Rumil.

"Perhaps the fault is mine. I have not sought him out and have been unfair in my presumptions. It is my intention this day to speak with him and reminisce on times passed. I hope I can reassure him that he is still dear to me and regardless of position and status, his friendship is as important to me now as it was when I was young," replied Arien

"Then you are in luck!" answered Rumil. "Haldir is seated at the far side of the hall."

Smiling, Arien thanked him and disengaging her arm from that of her brother's she headed in the direction Rumil had indicated. She soon spotted him seated at a table. He was not, however, alone but was in the company of another warden. As Arien neared, she observed the warden to be an elleth. Arien wondered at the freedom extended to females in the realm of Lothlorien. Females in Eryn Lasgalen were not permitted to join the guards.

Arien approached the table and both Elves stood to acknowledge her. Both bowed and yet again Arien wanted to tell Haldir how unhappy she was with this formality. She realised, however, that she would have to wait until they were alone.

"Good morning, my lady! I trust you are well and that your visit to our fair realm is proving to be most pleasant?" enquired Haldir.

The warden with him said nothing but straightened and looked directly at Arien. There was no warmth in the look and Arien felt she was not welcome. However, putting her discomfort aside, she spoke to Haldir.

"I am most happy to see you, Haldir. Too long have I waited to meet with you again. Forgive me that I have not sought you out earlier. I had hoped to find you alone that we might relive some of our memories together and renew our friendship," she said, smiling warmly.

Arien's had intended her familiar use of Haldir's name and was not dissatisfied to note it had not gone unnoticed by the elleth, as her stare intensified to the point of malevolence. Haldir appeared ignorant to the tension building between both females as he assumed a less formal attitude and spoke to Arien;

"It was remiss of me to think you would no longer wish to continue our past friendship, Arien. Forgive me. I assumed it would was merely an interlude in your childhood which you had, by this time, outgrown. I am pleased you still consider me your friend and would be delighted to reminisce those times with you soon."

Haldir's face broke into a smile and Arien regarded him for the first time, not with the eyes of a child, but with those of a grown elleth. The realisation swept over her with an unexpected heat which reached deep into the very core of her being. She looked into his face and saw so much more than she ever imagined she would. His eyes were as blue as the deepest lake; his hair was like molten silver and she longed to run it between her fingers; his lips were full and she wondered if they were as soft as they appeared. Arien struggled to reign in her thoughts before they carried her away completely.

As if suddenly remembering he was in the company of another, Haldir turned to the warden and said;

"It appears I am also remiss in my manners. Arien, may I introduce my warden, Illadris?"

Illadris nodded in response to the introduction, as did Arien, but no warmth was forthcoming from either, indeed, the atmosphere surrounding them bristled with tacit dislike.

Tbc.

………………………………………………………………………..

Well, it's going to get a bit darker now, quite a bit, actually. So don't say you weren't warned. As ususal, please R&R. It keeps me going – lol.


	7. chapter 7

Two chapters in one post this time.I've been busy writing this weekend because I really had to get this part done. I said last time it was getting darker and chapter 8 is certainly all that. It's going to get worse too, so I suggest those of a nervous disposition read from behind the sofa!

Haldir Heart and Soul – Yep, there is jealousy involved.

So, on we go!

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Forever Yours Chapter 7

Illadris stormed into her home and threw the door closed behind her. The wood shuddered with the violence with which it met the frame. She threw her weapons to the floor and began to pace backward and forward, muttering to herself fervently all the while;

"Stupid, simpering little brat! How dare she speak to him thus! Does she not consider there might be another in his life?"

She reconsidered her last words and laughed cruelly;

"Of course, Haldir himself is as yet unaware of the path he shall take, but it will come to pass, oh yes! Too long have I played the part of casual friend and lover, making myself available when need arises to ease his longings. Not once, I am sure, has he thought of my needs; my longings; my plans! True, he pleases me in many ways excepting those which I most desire. As wife of the Marchwarden my standing in Lothlorien would increase ten-fold. Not for nought have I given of my favours freely and now, this usurper seeks to intrude on my dreams! Well it will not happen. I will not allow it!"

Illadris threw herself into a chair and began to scheme of a way in which she might rid herself of this perceived threat to her future.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Shortly after midday, Arien was seated in the lady's garden turning over the events of the morning in her mind. She felt sure Illadris had taken an instant dislike to her and she wondered why. Before she could think more on the matter, she became aware of the presence of another. Turning she beheld Haldir walking across the lush grass. She watched him as he moved, admiring the fluidity of his movements. Once again she was aware of her physical attraction to him and a feeling of guilt swept over her and she admonished herself for her thoughts;

"He is an old friend. I should not think these things but I cannot help myself. What would he say if I were to reveal my new feelings to him? Would he welcome my attentions or dismiss them as the sentimentality of a child?"

Her train of thought was broken by Haldir's arrival He did not bow but held out his hand to her and she took it gladly.

"Ah, Arien," he said, smiling at her. "I cannot begin to tell you how happy it makes me to see you again. I remember with great fondness the tiny elleth who brought me so much joy all those years past. Oft have I thought of you and when finally you arrived I could scarce control my desire to embrace you!"

"Ah, but you managed all the same, Marchwarden!" replied Arien, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Haldir hung his head for a moment in mock acceptance of Arien's admonishment, and then both fell into companionable laughter.

Haldir held out his arms to Arien who reciprocated the gesture and both were soon entwined.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Illadris could not believe the sight before her as she entered the garden. It had been her intention to seek out Arien in order to set her plan to rid herself of the troublesome elleth in progress, but she stopped abruptly and swiftly concealed herself in the nearby shrubbery. She could hear their conversation quite clearly from her hideout and whilst she heard no declarations of love from either party, she felt angry to witness the apparent congeniality displayed by both. It made her more determined to carry out her scheme and she decided to wait in the hope of catching Arien alone. She was not to be disappointed, as a warden appeared in search of Haldir. He was needed at the barracks and after making his apologies to Arien, promptly left.

Illadris waited until he was out of sight and casually walked towards Arien. Arien was a little uncomfortable at the arrival of the elleth and waited apprehensively to learn of the reason for her presence.

"Greetings, princess," said Illadris, bowing her head slightly.

"Greetings to you also, Illadris," replied Arien, her voice almost belying her thoughts.

"I felt your discomfort at our first meeting and thought to discuss certain matters with you, so to that end I have sought you out!" said Illadris.

The directness of Illadris surprised Arien and for a moment she could think of no fitting reply. Instead she moved to a more shaded spot and waited for Illadris to continue;

"I am well aware of the friendship you once shared with Haldir," continued Illadris, "and would not wish to sully those memories in any way. However, I thought I saw a little more than a longing for friendship reflected in your face and felt it my duty to inform you of certain facts. The truth is that the Marchwarden and I have long enjoyed a relationship which many would regard as a great deal more than friendship!"

She paused in order that Arien could absorb the information she was imparting. She saw a look of embarrassment pass across Arien's face and knew in that instant that she was succeeding in her attempts. She continued unabated;

"I feel it is my duty as one elleth to another, to prevent the acute embarrassment you would surely feel when your advances were rebuffed".

Arien looked into the face of Illadris and saw nought but sincerity in her expression. She realised she could so easily have shamed herself in the eyes of Haldir, not to mention her brother should he have heard of it. She felt guilty and not a little ashamed that she had presumed he would not have one in his life for whom he cared. She spoke softly to Illadris;

"I thank you for your kindness but I assure you my feelings for Haldir remain that of one friend for another. I have no wish to intrude between you and can only ask your forgiveness for any distress I have caused you."

Illadris smiled with the sheer satisfaction of knowing the first part of her plan had succeeded. Now she pressed onward with the remainder.

"I feel it is best if we begin our acquaintance anew," replied Illadris. "I am sure you have seen little of the true beauty of Lothlorien as most lies outside the walls of Caras Galadhon. Perhaps you will permit me the honour of showing you those parts which as yet are unknown to you?"

Arien was surprised that Illadris appeared to have accepted her apology so readily and did not know if she truly wished to spend time with the elleth but thought to acquiesce to Illadris' offer would reinforce her assertion that she was regretful. She replied;

"That sounds wonderful Illadris! I would be most grateful for the opportunity to see Lothlorien through the eyes of one who knows and loves it so well".

"Perhaps tomorrow afternoon then?" suggested Illadris.

Both agreed to meet the following day and Illadris left. She felt sure the morrow would be a very good day.

Tbc.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Oh that Illadris is such a schemer. I really dislike her but she has the upper hand at the moment.

Please R&R and feel free to continue to chapter8!


	8. Chapter 8

Brace yourselves 'cos it's getting nasty!

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Forever Yours Chapter 8

The following day Arien sat in her chambers and awaited the arrival of Illadris. She had informed Legolas of their plans and he had agreed to them as he felt sure his sister would be safe as the Golden Wood was safe and she would be in the company of a warden. Shortly after the sun had reached its height Illadris presented herself. She insistent that Arien should take a cloak with her as the evenings beneath the trees could be quite chilly. Arien picked up her cloak and both departed on their journey. For a few hours both chatted amicably. Comparisons of both Lothlorien and Eryn Lasgalen kept the conversation alive until they reached a small glade. Tethered to one side were two horses. Illadris explained that they were required if they were to see all she had planned that day. Arien was surprised as she remembered her journey on foot on her arrival and Legolas' comment that horses were not allowed in the Golden Wood. However, Illadris explained that it was more through tradition than law that horses were not used. Arien still thought it a little odd but did not wish to antagonise any dormant feelings of animosity which might still lie within Illadris, so she mounted one of the horses. Once upon her own steed, Illadris set a steady pace through the forest. After some time, Arien was aware of the thinning of the trees and she questioned Illadris as to their location.

"We are at the border of Lothlorien", replied Illadris.

"Then we should turn back!" answered Arien, her alarm sounding plainly in her voice.

"Nonsense!" retorted Illadris. "There is much to see in the countryside surrounding Lothlorien. We are quite safe. None will travel so close to the woods. They fear the Lady as they perceive her to be a witch. They also know the wardens who guard her borders will deal severely with those who would trespass where they ought not to go. Trust me, Arien. I am a warden. I know where it is safe or not safe to go," said Illadris assuredly.

Arien was still uncertain. She had not seen any wardens as they passed by the borders, although she knew they kept their presence well hidden. She assured herself that they were probably in the clear view of the border guards and safe in that knowledge, proceeded to follow Illadris out into the plains.

Soon, Arien saw what appeared to be a small village in the distance. It seemed as though Illadris was heading toward it and Arien pulled her horse up sharply.

"Why are we going to the village?" asked Arien, her fear apparent in her tone.

"The people nearby are used to Elves. I thought it would be pleasant to partake in some refreshment before we make our journey back!" replied Illadris.

"I have never been to a place of Men!" stated Arien. "I have only ever seen them when they deliver wine for my father's cellars. Their manners and appearance seem coarse to me and although I cannot understand their words, their language sounds harsh".

"You do not speak Westron then?" inquired Illadris. "What a shame, but worry not. I speak their language fluently. We shall not encounter problems because of it."

Arien realised her hesitance was to no avail and meekly followed Illadris into the village.

They stopped outside a building Illadris knew to be the only inn in the village. She told Arien to dismount and Illadris led the wary elleth inside guiding her through the sparsely populated room. Immediately Arien's senses were overwhelmed. She thought she had never smelled or seen anything like she beheld at that moment. She had often heard Elves refer to 'filthy humans' but until that moment had not really understood the absolute truth of their statements. The air was redolent with the heavy smell of smoke and stale ale mingled with the overwhelming stench of unwashed bodies. Arien observed two men sitting close to the doorway. They wore many layers of coarse, badly soiled clothing and their faces and hair were filthy. They each had an arm around a woman seated between them and her appearance was little better than theirs. She was of ample build and her ragged gown barely contained her huge breasts. All three were enjoying a raucous conversation and appeared oblivious to onlookers.

Illadris caught Arien by her arm and pulled her to the far side of the room. Arien wanted nothing more than to leave the place and was about to convey her wishes to Illadris when the elleth halted before a table at which three men were seated. Arien thought they looked even worse than the others and could not understand why Illadris had stopped. To Arien's amazement, Illadris began speaking with the men. The language of Westron was offensive to her ears, used as she was to the melodious sounds of Elvish. Arien could understand nothing of what was being said and was surprised when Illadris smiled amicably at one of the men. He rose and seized Arien by her arm. Arien squealed in terror. Her head snapped to one side as a hand slapped sharply against her left cheek and she was horror-struck by the realisation that it was Illadris who had struck her. The elleth regarded Arien with a look of triumph on her face.

"You stupid, naïve child!" she spat at Arien. Do you truly believe I would trust to words alone to insure my claim to Haldir? Long years have I spent in an attempt to better my position in Lothlorien but to no avail. Now I see the only way to achieve my goal is through bedding one who already posses the influence I seek. They will all grieve your loss and Haldir will find his comfort in me. Soon you will pass the way of all things into distant memory."

"Who are these men and what do they want with me?" cried Arien.

"Why, they are merchants of course! replied Illadris, a sneer spreading across her face. "Though they do not deal in wine, my dear. They are slave traders from the north. I came across them a few days ago as they passed our borders. They were not very forthcoming with information regarding their occupation but it is amazing how informative they become when confronted by and Elf with a loaded bow! Last night I realised how I could use them to my advantage. I knew they would still be here, at the inn, because the next slave auction is not for another three days. What better way to rid myself of you than to have you taken far from here by others?"

"Someone will have seen us! They will look for me!" stammered Arien, scarce able to think for her rising terror.

"I think not!" retorted Illadris. "You see, I know well the patrols of the borders and where we passed through is sparsely guarded. Despite what you may believe, even the Galahadrim cannot be in all places at all times and our leaving went unseen. As for searching for you, they will have no cause once I have told them the tragic tale of your sad demise; so you see, there is no hope! Perhaps it would be better for you to surrender you hold on life now, rather than wait to see what my 'friends' have in store for you? Either way, I am certain you are not long for this world, Arien!"

Illadris regarded Arien with a triumphant look, spoke a few more words with the men and swiftly headed for the door.

Arien screamed after her, begging her to return but her cries went unheeded. She was grabbed roughly around her waist and dragged, still screaming, up a flight of stairs to a small room. On reaching it she was flung inside and turned to see the doorway blocked by the three men. One of the men walked slowly toward her, a length of rough flax taught between his outstretched hands.

Tbc.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Told you it was getting darker. It's going to get worse! Oh, and have I mentioned there's character death in this story (though I'm not saying where, of course)? Yes I am evil – lol.

As usual please R&R (unless you don't want to know what happens next?) He-he!


	9. chapter 9

Probably best to stay behind the sofa for this one!

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Forever Yours

Chapter 9

Illadris rushed outside the inn and swiftly mounted her horse. She threw Arien's cloak over the back of the steed and took up the reins of other spare animal urging them in the direction of Lothlorien. She was eager to return in order to put the final details of her plan in place. She passed silently through the borders once more and continued on until she reached the glade. Setting the horses free, she searched through the nearby undergrowth for the body of a wild bore she had shot early that morning. She turned her attention to Arien's cloak and began to tear it repeatedly. Slitting open the body of the creature, she smeared copious amounts of blood onto the cloak and dragged the bleeding creature through the undergrowth, ensuring some of the blood was left on the higher branches. Illadris realised that she too was covered in blood but it did not concern her; it would only add credence to her story. She studied the scene and decided it looked most convincing and proceeded to bury the remains of the animal. That done, she took up her bow and fired many arrows haphazardly into the bushes and trees. Illadris surveyed the scene before her and a feeling of satisfaction flowed through her.

"Perfect!" she said to herself. "When I send them to this place they will not doubt that I speak the truth concerning the fate of their precious princess. I can almost hear the laments they will sing for her and not even a body to grieve over! How sad!"

Illadris finally made some tears in her own clothing, threw Arien's cloak into the bushes and started to run back towards Caras Galadhon.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Legolas sat in the dining hall in the company of Haldir. He was awaiting the return of his sister, knowing she would wish to tell him of the events of the day. He regarded the Marchwarden with a look of curiosity.

"You have been quiet all evening, my friend," he said to Haldir. "Are there perhaps thoughts in your mind you would like to share?"

Haldir smiled and replied;

"I do not know if I can tell you that of which I am thinking for it concerns one who is dear to both of us."

"Then you must reveal all, for the welfare of one dear to me is always of great importance." Legolas returned, amicably.

"Very well then, I shall tell you," said Haldir, "though I do not know how you will take what I am about to say. I have this day been consumed with thoughts about your sister. In my memory she was always a small child. I never thought of her as a grown elleth until I beheld her again. Now I can think of little else save Arien. Her beauty and grace have captivated me and I fear that when in her presence my thoughts go far beyond that of friendship."

Legolas looked kindly upon his friend and a gentle smile played about his mouth.

"I cannot say I am surprised, Haldir, for I felt all those years ago in Eryn Lasgalen that a special bond existed between you both. Never have I seen Arien so at ease with anyone outside her family, be it then or now. Know that you face no opposition on my part as nothing would make me happier than a union between my dearest sister and one of my closest friends, although do not assume I will be eager to discuss the matter with my father should cause arise!" laughed Legolas. "Come, let us take a walk and you can tell me more of your intentions!"

The two left the hall and began a leisurely stroll through the trees of the city.

………………………………………………………………………………………

The wardens at the great gates to Caras Galadhon heard Illadris long before she was in sight. They were startled by the alarm in her voice and a few ran out to meet her. They were shocked to behold the panic-stricken blood covered elleth who ran toward them. They began to fire questions at her but she only said;

"Arien! A warg took her! I tried, I really tried but I could not stop it! She is gone!"

Illadris said no more but sank to her knees as though in a state of total exhaustion.

Rumil was among the wardens and immediately he heard the dire news, turned and ran back through the gates. He sent word to the lord and lady and the Marchwarden was urgently sought out.

It did not take long for Haldir to be located. He was still in the company of Legolas and was shocked to see one of his Galahadrim in such an obvious state of panic. Without displaying the usual formality accorded to his superior and not noting the identity of Haldir's companion, the warden stated bluntly;

"Princess Arien has been attacked! We fear the worst! Come, you are needed!"

Legolas paled visibly. For a moment he did not move until Haldir shook him to realisation.

"Legolas, fetch your weapons and come to the gate!" he barked.

Legolas awoke from his daze and immediately did as he was bid.

A short time later, a large party of wardens gathered at the gates and awaited their instructions. Celeborn had joined them and he took Haldir to one side;

"I will allow Legolas to accompany you for I feel to do otherwise would not be advisable. Do not, however, permit him to undertake anything alone and should the news be grim…."

Celeborn halted in the knowledge that he did not have to advise Haldir of his responsibility for the welfare of the prince. Haldir nodded to his lord and his facial expression betrayed none of the turmoil he was feeling. He pushed all thoughts of affection for Arien from his mind and the Captain led his wardens into the woods.

They came to the place in which Illadris claimed the attack had taken place. All fell silent as each took in the sight before them. Legolas cried out;

"No!"

He ran to a bush and snatched the dishevelled cloak from the branches. He stared at it in disbelief and without speaking, held it toward the Marchwarden. Haldir looked at the bloody garment in his friend's hand and knew it was Arien's. He looked into the face of the prince and saw tears coursing down his cheeks. He sent the wardens to scout the area but few held out little hope that Arien would be found. He placed his arms around his friend and could offer little in the way of comfort as he struggled within to hold the composure for which he was renowned. Haldir was aware, however, that despite the evidence surrounding them, he could not bring himself to believe Arien was indeed lost. He somehow felt she was still alive, although the fact of how or why he knew that eluded him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Arien lay on the filthy floor and pulled at the ropes binding her ankles and wrists in a futile attempt to loosen them but only succeeded in rubbing the flesh beneath them raw, to the point where she bled. She could see the men huddled together by the small, grimy window. It was night time and the only light in the room was from two small candles. A dingy, soiled bed lay against one wall with a small table next to it. The room stank of the same sour stench that Arien had experienced downstairs.

The men moved from their huddled position and two made for the door;

"We'll not be gone long," said one of the men, just before he was leaving.

"Jus' remember what I said; keep yer 'ands off of 'er!"

The remaining man watched as his companions disappeared from sight and the door was closed firmly behind them. He turned to look at Arien, and she saw in his face a look of undisguised lust. He moved slowly toward where she sat slumped against the wall. Stopping directly before her he leered at her and lent forward to grab a handful of her hair. He rubbed it roughly between his dirt encrusted fingers and said;

"Aren't we the pretty one, eh?"

Arien starred at him blankly, her eyes wide with terror. She did not understand his words but his actions made the blood in her veins run cold with fear. He yanked violently on the hair he was holding and jerked her head back, painfully pulling back her head and exposing her neck. He lent forward even more and licked her neck from her collarbone to the base of her ear. Arien felt the repulsive wetness of his tongue against her flesh and instinctively began thrash about in an attempt to distance herself from him. Her bonds cut deeper into her wrists and ankles and her struggles only encouraged him to tighten his grip.

"That's it, my lovely," he snarled, "I likes it when they fight a bit. Makes things more interestin'!"

Arien understood none of his words and tears of fear and pain welled in her eyes and spilled down her face. The man laughed cruelly at her and dragged her over to the filthy bed. He threw her onto it and she screamed as she felt the weight of his body against her own. He hit her violently across the head and her ears rang with the force.

"Shut it, yer little Elf-witch or I'll silence yer f'r good!" He snarled.

Despite her ignorance of his language, Arien could not mistake the malice in the sounds he made and she redoubled her struggles. The man grasped her neck with both hands and began to squeeze tightly. Arien felt the terrible pain as her throat was constricted and she struggled for the breath which could not pass his grasp. The man's eyes glowed with malevolence as he gazed lecherously at her heaving breasts. Arien felt her strength ebb from her and she no longer had might to fight him. He glowered at her in triumph and released her neck, intent on satisfying his lust but stopped abruptly as the door was thrown open.

Tbc.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Nasty, eh? Poor Arien. How am I going to get her out of this? Tune-in in a few days to find out! (Please?)

I'd love it if you R&R. Thanks!


	10. chapter 10

Thank you, thank you for your reviews. Got you on the edge of your seats then, eh?

In reply to some of your comments, Illadris is there for a purpose. I really haven't dropped her in for the sake of it and yes, I am evil for leaving Arien like that. I'm afraid she's not going to be much better off at the end of this one either, but hey, there's always next time – lol!

Anyway, on we go!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Forever Yours

Chapter 10

Arien recoiled in terror as the two men rushed across the room and grabbed the man atop her, throwing him forcefully to the floor. The largest of the two back-handed Arien's assailant and snarled at him;

"I told yer not t' touch 'er!"

Arien looked to the man who had spoken and wondered if he was the leader of the group for the others regarded him with reverence which bordered on fear.

"I told yer, if a she-elf is taken against 'er will, she'll die! What good'll she be t'us then, yer mangy dog?" he added.

The accosted man cradled his abused face as he spoke;

"What good'll she be t'anybody then? They ain't gonna buy 'er for ought else but 'er body, is they?" snapped back Arien's attacker.

"T'ain't none o' our concern. We'll be long gone by then. All that matters is that she's alive f'r the auction so's we can get our gold! She can go t'Mordor after that f'r all we care!"

Arien's attacker picked himself up and brushed roughly at his clothes. He turned and made for the door. His friends laughed at his retreating form and called after him;

"Go 'ave yerself a few jars and find a willin' wench! One female's th'same as any other, any'ow!"

The retreating man snarled an incoherent reply and slammed the door behind him. The remaining two turned their attention to Arien and she curled herself into a ball in anticipation and dread. She was surprised when they simply checked her bonds then moved to the far side of the room. They sat on the floor and began to talk in low voices.

For the first time in her life, Arien had experienced real pain and the dreadful sensation all but overwhelmed her. Throughout her life, she had been cared for and cosseted and the most serious injuries she had suffered were scrapes and scratches due to over – boisterous play. She never imagined agony such as she now felt existed. Her head thudded with pain at each heartbeat and her bound limbs burned as though they had been held over an open flame. Tears filled her eyes and she shut them tightly in the hope that it would diminish the reality of her circumstance. She buried her thought in memories of those she cared most about. Visions of her family floated before her eyes and she allowed them to envelop her in a warm blanket of comfort but her respite from the horrors which surrounded her was short lived.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Deep in the Golden Wood Haldir ordered the search party to regroup and return to the city. He was anxious to speak with the lady in order that he might impart his inner feelings to her. He felt certain that she would understand and consequently guide him toward the path he should take. He was also intent on returning Legolas to the refuge of Caras Galadhon for he feared under the circumstances for the rationality of his friend. Twice he had had to restrain him from rushing headlong into the forest in a futile attempt to locate his sister. Finally, Haldir had seen realisation wash over Legolas, his legs buckling beneath him as he finally acknowledged the facts before him. Haldir felt it wise not to impart his feelings to the prince for fear of giving rise to false hope. Instead, he helped his friend to his feet and, placing his arm around his shoulders, joined he others on their trek back to the city.

……………………………………………………………………………………...

Galadrial sat in a high-backed chair in a room usually used for meetings of the city council. Before her stood Illadris. She held herself erect and showed no sign of her former grief, her face expressionless and Galadriel felt she was carefully guarding her thoughts. Finally, the lady spoke;

"I feel all is not well, Illadris, and would have you speak truly to me err I make further inquiries. You know that you cannot keep from me that which is connived for thoughts which are veiled are oft first to be revealed."

The lady's voice was low and controlled and Illadris felt a hidden threat in the words. She struggled harder not to expose her deeds to her lady and could not prevent her head from drooping slightly. Galadriel saw the gesture and it further indorsed her suspicions of foul play. She did not understand why Illadris should have disliked Arien enough to be instrumental in her disappearance but felt that, for now, to ascertain the whereabouts of the princess was of most importance.

A palpable silence descended over the room as Galadriel awaited a reply from the elleth. Finally, Illadris spoke;

"I have told all there is to tell, My Lady. I have given directions to the place where I last saw the princess; I fought for my own life as well as hers, as you can tell by my appearance. I am deeply dismayed that you would question my words and therefore have doubts concerning the loyalty and devotion of one of your Guardians!"

Illadris stood proud once again and looked directly into the face of the lady. After a few moments, Galadriel broke the silence;

"Very well, Illadris. If that is all you have to say, then you are dismissed. However, I am not yet convinced that you speak the truth and must request that you return to your talan and remain there until sent for again."

Illadris bowed and made her way from the audience chamber. At the sight of her retreating form, Celeborn entered from a side door and stood beside his wife.

"I see the concern etched on your face, my love," he said. I too feel evil deeds have occurred this day and am saddened that one of our own should be involved. How best shall we deal with it?"

"Haldir and the other Galadhirim are returning as we speak," she replied. "I have requested Haldir's presence as soon as he arrives. I feel all is not lost but haste must be made if we are to avoid a dire outcome to this matter!"

………………………………………………………………………………………

A short time later, Haldir stood before the lord and lady and imparted to them all that had occurred in the forest. He had left an inconsolable Legolas in the care of the healers in the hope that they might ease his pain. Galadriel and Celeborn listened intently to his description of the scene and he perceived their discomfort as he described the bloody scenario. When he had completed his report, Galadriel asked him;

"How many wargs have you encountered in the forest of late, Haldir?"

"None, My Lady! Indeed, it has been some time since these troublesome creatures have ventured into the Golden Wood."

"Indeed! So how is it one would be seen now? How could so fierce a creature pass by my ever-watchful wardens? Do you not feel uneasy with this Marchwarden?" questioned Galadriel.

Haldir thought for a moment. He was unsure whether the lady was questioning the ability of the Galadhirim or his perception that all was not well in this matter. He decided on the former and straightened his gaze to look directly into her eyes. Galadriel held his gaze for a moment and he felt her within his mind, probing and seeking. After a few moments his thoughts were once more his own as Galadriel spoke to him;

"You have feelings which tell you Arien is still of this world. I too feel all is not lost, but action must be taken quickly. Take a party of wardens and pass through the northern fences, for I do not feel she is within our borders. There are a few small villages thereabouts and inquiries made of the inhabitants may reveal information of use to you. Travel swiftly, Haldir and do not disclose your intentions to any other than those you intend to accompany you. If Arien is indeed alive, she is surely in great danger."

Haldir bowed and turned to leave. Suddenly, he stopped;

"May I ask as to the whereabouts of Illadris? I had thought she would have awaited our return for news, so distraught was she."

Galadriel paused before replying;

"I have confined her to her rooms for reasons I shall make clear to you on your return. Be sure to tell the wardens to say nought to her concerning your mission. Safe journey, Marchwarden!"

Haldir bowed once again and left the chamber. He was concerned by the lady's words and a little surprised at his summary dismissal but he determined to put all other thoughts from his mind save that of his task.

A short time later a small party of five Galadhirim, including Haldir and both his brothers, gathered in a small clearing outside the gates of Caras Galadhon. Haldir told them the reason for their mission and all listened solemnly to the words of their Captain. Each held his own thoughts as to the possible outcome of their assignment but did not make them known. They were about to move out when Haldir was halted by the sound of his name and turned to see Legolas running towards them.

"You would leave without telling me?" challenged Legolas, angrily.

He stood before the Marchwarden, his fists at his sides clenched in fury, his eyes ablaze with rage.

"Forgive me, my friend, but I did not wish to add anguish to your pain." replied Haldir, calmly."

"I will know no peace until I learn the truth regarding my sister, Haldir! I will come with you or follow your trail. Either way, I will not stay behind like some simpering elleth. Which is it to be?" he snapped.

Haldir sighed, knowing his friend would not be deterred.

"Very well, Legolas. You may come but you will accede to my command!" Haldir conceded.

They began their march through the woods to the borders and beyond. During the walk, Haldir questioned Legolas concerning his knowledge of their task, for he had not mentioned their leaving to any save those concerned.

"I saw Rumil and Orophin running towards their talan and overheard Rumil call instructions to take extra arrows. I knew it would be a matter of importance and followed, sure it concerned Arien's disappearance." answered Legolas.

Haldir smiled slightly and said;

"Ah, it would seem my brother's training regarding stealth is sadly lacking. I must remember to rectify it!"

Legolas looked to his friend and attempted to smile at his comment, but the heaviness of his heart would not permit it. Instead, they continued onward in companionable silence.

Tbc.

Oops, no rescue there then? Still with the cliff- hanger! Hmm….maybe in the next chapter. See you soon! Oh, and please R&R, I love hearing from you.

……………………………………………………………………………………….


	11. Chapter 11

Before I post the next chapter I would like to apologise for the delay and to say a very big thank you to my new Beta, Miss Sofie. I recently contemplated withdrawing Forever Yours because of a comment about a chapter early on in the fiction by someone from another site. This person had read something quite sinister into it that I never imagined anyone would when I set out to write it. I have a very genuine love of children and her comment upset me so much I lost all feeling for my story and felt I didn't want to continue. Miss Sofie helped me through this really difficult episode and those of you who are reading this on a regular basis have her to thank for its continuation. She helped me to see things logically and I have decided to continue writing. To anyone reading this story who feels uncomfortable with the early Arien/Haldir arc, I can only say I feel so sorry you cannot recognise sheer innocence when you see it and we live in a sad, sick world!

Sorry for that gloomy intro but I had to get that out of my system.

On a lighter note, I received quite a few reviews for the last chapter – thank you so much. I'm glad you're enjoying it. I hope I can continue to keep your interest. A few of you are out for Illadris' blood. As we say in Britain – 'Don't get your knickers in a twist!' – lol. She'll get her comeuppance but I'm not giving hints of how this happens!

So, after all that, let's get on with it!

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Forever Yours

Chapter 11

A new day dawned and with it Arien's hope diminished. She had not slept for fear of those around her. She could not imagine what was to become of her and a desperate sadness overtook her soul. She remembered the cool woods and the comforts to which she was accustomed and wished longingly she had appreciated them more. She feared she would never again see familiar surroundings or her loved ones again. Her thoughts turned then to Haldir. Her heart lurched at the image of him in her mind and she realised how deeply she truly felt for him. She allowed her mind to enter the realms of dreams and saw herself with the gallant Marchwarden. She imagined herself in his arms; his lips upon hers; declarations of love being exchanged between them. Sadly Arien returned to reality with the realisation that she had never been kissed by her love nor was she likely to be. A solitary tear coursed down her face and a gruff voice assailed her ears;

"Feeling sorry for ourselves are we? Yer'll feel more than sorry soon enough!"

One of the men spoke to Arien and she felt the mocking tone of his voice. She was thankful she could not understand his words for she instinctively knew they would be hurtful. She turned her head from him to remove his revolting visage from her sight but he reached out and wrenched her face back to his, his fingers biting cruelly into her face.

"Phah! Don't understand a word, does yah?"

"Untie 'er and give 'er summat t' eat!" ordered his companion.

Arien looked at the last to speak. She had heard the word Anard mentioned several times and supposed by its manner of use that it was the name of the one who had spoken. She assumed he was indeed the leader of the group as he controlled the actions of the others. Arien started in alarm as one of the men approached her carrying a small dagger. Her fear was relieved when he simply cut the bonds binding her wrists and she let out a small moan as the fibres of the rope caught in her wounds as they were snatched away. He thrust a small hank of bread into her hands and she looked at it in disgust. It was stale and dry and tiny spots of green mould speckled the hard crust. She looked at him questioningly, unable to believe he expected her to eat it. The man saw the disgust at his offering on Arien's face and lashed out at her angrily, knocking the bread from her hands and delivering a stinging blow to the side of her face.

"Bleedin' Elf!" he spat. "Think yer so much better than us mortals don't ya?"

Arien fell backward onto the bed and once more curled herself into a ball, whimpering pitifully.

Anard yelled angrily to Arien's assailant;

"Stop 'itting 'er face! She'll be worth less if she's marked! If yer 'as to 'it 'er, then do it so's it don't show."

Moving across the room to the bed Anard hauled Arien up to face him.

"Shut yer blabbering!" he shouted at her, harshly. "I'll 'ave a few things to say to that she-elf next time I sees 'er! 'No trouble!' she says, 'You'll make a pretty penny from 'er!' she says! Well you'll 'ave to bring a heavy purse to make up for all the trouble you've been!"

He threw her away from him and spoke to the others once more;

"You!" he said, pointing to Arien's main antagonist. "Go out to the stables an' check on the 'orses. I wants 'em ready to go by nightfall. I asked the farrier last night for another 'orse for 'er ladyship but nothin' fancy, like. We won't be needin' it once we're rid of 'er! 'Ere's the coin for it. Don't pay no more mind! There'll be nobody around this early and least that knows of us, the better!"

Anard threw a jingling purse to the man, and his companion pushed him out the door. The man grumbled but went on his way, muttering to himself. Anard picked the discarded bread from the floor and rubbed it against his filthy jacket. He walked over to Arien and held it out to her;

"There, good as new! Best eat it, my pretty, 'cause you'll get nought else."

Arien took the bread from him and afraid of the consequences to do otherwise, began to take tiny nibbles of it, all the while fighting the nausea which built within her.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Haldir and his group halted a short distance outside the run-down village. They had made good time, and dawn was just breaking as they awaited their Captain's orders;

"We will enter the village and split into two groups. Since only Legolas and I speak the language of Men we cannot spread ourselves thinner. We shall make inquiries in the places where people would gather and visit frequently. Legolas, take Rumil and Orophin and check at the inn. In a place so small it is unlikely the occupants there would not have knowledge of any recent events out of the ordinary. I and the remaining Guardians will check the livery stables. Cover your heads with your hoods so as not to engender curiosity. Even though the inhabitants hereabout are used to the sight of Elves, it is not to our benefit to announce our presence. Should you discover anything of relevance, it should be a simple enough task to locate each other in such a small place.

Haldir had allocated his brothers to Legolas as he felt the prince would be more comfortable in the company of friends and watched as the three Elves set out on their undertaking. He left immediately after with the two wardens.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Haldir and the Guardians neared the stables. They stopped when they spied a lone man making his way toward them, his head down; his hands thrust into his pockets. Haldir signalled to the others and all three slipped silently into a narrow lane between two nearby houses. He did not wish to question the stable owner in the presence of others. He watched as the man entered the stable yard and disappeared inside the wooden building. Shortly afterward the man exited and returned the way he had come. No-one saw the stealthy passage of the three Elves as they made their way toward their destination. Once inside they saw a bedraggled man seated in the dimness of a small room offset to the main stable block. They were almost upon him before he realised their presence and he was startled by their sudden appearance. He looked up to the place he supposed their faces to be and saw only shrouded features. He was afraid and jerked backwards from his chair, falling onto the straw strewn floor.

"Be not alarmed, my good man," said Haldir. "We seek only information."

The man was surprised at the sound of Haldir's voice as it was like no other he had ever heard. However, the soft, lyrical tone did nothing to soften the formidable and commanding figure who stood before him. His mind led him to think of the Elves who dwelt in the mysterious and dangerous woods close to his home. He had never seen an Elf but knew of many in the village who claimed they had crossed paths with them over the years and relaxed when he remembered none spoke of any ill done to them. He picked himself from the floor and bowed low. He hoped that if the strangers were indeed Elves, they would be placated by his compliant behaviour.

"How may I assist you, my lords?" he asked, his voice rather submissive.

Although they could not understand his words, both wardens glanced to each other in amusement at the sight of the grovelling mortal, but at a glance from the Marchwarden, re-assumed their stalwart stance.

"I would assume that as keeper of these stables you see many of the inhabitants hereabout?" asked Haldir.

"Aye, my lord, that's true enough. I likes to think I'm more in the know than most!" stated the man proudly.

"Then you would have heard if anything untoward or unusual had occurred in the last few days?" replied Haldir.

"There ain't much 'appened as I know. A few strangers 'ave passed through and there's a rough gang staying at the inn. One of 'em was 'ere just now. Seems they're moving on tonight 'though!" said the man.

"What did the stranger want?" said Haldir.

"Another 'orse. Seems like they're taking more with 'em than they arrived with," answered the man, feeling rather smug that he had been able to state the obvious to the Elf.

Haldir thought for a moment and nodded. He signalled to his wardens and after offering thanks to the stable owner, left to find the others.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Heavily cloaked, Legolas, Rumil and Orophin made their way stealthily through the quiet streets and soon stood before the inn.

On entering, Rumil wrinkled his nose at the sudden assault on his senses. He looked to the others and saw an expression of disdain on their faces also.

"How can they live like this?" he inquired of his companions.

"This is not the way of all Men, Rumil," replied Legolas. "Whilst there are many villages such as this, there are also places of grandeur and elegance, though I too have never understood how anyone could live in such conditions. I am ever thankful their ways are not ours!"

They looked around in the dim light and caught sight of the innkeeper. A few strides later they stood before him on the opposite side of a battered, ale-stained serving counter. He peered at them intently and despite their cloaked appearance stated simply;

"More Elves!"

The three exchanged quick glances and once closer to the man, Legolas encouraged him to expand on his statement.

"You're the second lot of Elves I've seen recently. There were two 'ere yesterday, 'though only one remains," he said.

"Tell me of this," replied Legolas.

"I noticed 'em night before last; both female, if I'm not mistaken. Saw 'em talking to a group of three men in the corner. Seemed to be a bit of a ruckus, like, and shortly after, one left. T'other stayed with the men." answered the innkeeper..

"Where are they now?" asked Legolas, anxiously.

"Got a room upstairs, they 'ave! Ain't seen much of 'em. Most people what stays 'ere keep to themselves."

"Where upstairs exactly, asked Legolas, anxiously.

"I don't want no trouble!" stated the man.

Legolas leant over the counter and grabbed the man by the front of his shabby jacket, hauling him up until their faces almost touched.

"The only trouble you will have is if you refuse to answer!" growled Legolas.

"Alright, alright!" stammered the man. "Top of the stairs, second on the right!".

Legolas released the startled innkeeper and relayed his findings to the brothers;

"He speaks of two female elves who arrived yesterday. They must have been Arien and Illadris. The coincidence is too great for it to be otherwise!" he stated. "He says although one departed, the other remains with three men in a room above us. Though I know not why Illadris brought her here, it is clear she lied to us. The elleth will pay dearly for her deception when we return! Come, we must find Arien!"

Legolas turned and made for the stairway but Orophin caught him;

"Hold, Legolas!" We must do nothing without telling Haldir and the others. We know little of these men. If Arien is indeed with them, we must think this through. We cannot risk placing her in further danger!"

Legolas looked at his friend, both angry and frustrated at Orophin's intervention. He wanted nothing more than to know if the female in the rooms above them was indeed his beloved Arien. Thinking quickly, he ordered:

"Rumil, there has to be another exit from this building and stand your guard there. Orophin, locate the whereabouts of your brother and bring him here! I shall keep watch until you arrive."

Rumil nodded his assent to the prince and departed. Orophin looked suspiciously at Legolas,

"I am not entirely convinced, Legolas," he said, hesitatingly. "I must be sure of your intentions. I will not leave this place until I am certain you will not attempt to perform any foolhardy acts!"

"I will do nothing to endanger myself or any other, my friend. Now go!" replied Legolas, sternly.

Reluctantly, Orophin departed the inn in search of the Marchwarden and his Elves.

Legolas watched Orophin leave and when he was sure he was alone, made his way silently up the staircase. He reached the door of the second room and listened intently. At first he heard only the low rumble of male voices but soon realised they were interspersed by a faint whimpering. He did not require further proof and without a thought of his words to Orophin, withdrew his bow, knocked and arrow, and kicked full-force against the door.

Tbc

…………………………………………………………………………..

Well, there you have it. Please R&R. Your reviews really encourage me to post quicker – hint-hint! Chapter 12 should be up in a few days.


	12. Chapter 12

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hi everyone. Thank you for sticking with me on this story. I hope you continue to read and enjoy! My thanks as usual to my Beta, Miss Sophie who keeps me on the straight and narrow!

Forever Yours

Chapter 12

The man walked dejectedly away from the stables toward the inn. He turned the greasy collar of his coat against the chill wind and bemoaned his situation; feelings of anger and frustration building inside him. He resented Anar's self-appointed leadership and desired nothing more than to be able to sate his lust with the she-elf, but that too was denied him and added resentment to his list of grievances. He slouched through the entrance to the inn and was stopped by the anguished innkeeper who rushed toward him and addressed him urgently;

"What you lot up to?" I told 'em, I don't want no trouble but there's one of 'em up there now and it sounds like he's brought the place down!"

The man looked at him, confused;

"Who you talking about?" he asked.

"The Elves, of course. Should 'ave known there was something bad going on when I saw you with the she-elf. You ought not to mess with them! They looks after their own!" stated the innkeeper; sweat pouring from his brow.

"How many?" demanded the man, grasping the arm of the innkeeper in a vice-like grip.

"Three, but only one of 'em's here now!" he answered, twisting to escape the increasing pain.

A look of realisation swept across the man's features. He released the innkeeper and withdrawing an evil-looking dagger from his waistband, darted up the stairs.

………………………………………………………………………………………

It did not take Orophin long to locate Haldir and the Guardians and he quickly related to them all which had passed. Haldir looked askance at his brother;

"Surely you did not believe Legolas would deem to await our arrival err he takes action?"

Orophin looked blankly at his brother and realised how stupidly he had acted. He knew if it had been Rumil or Haldir held in similar circumstances, nothing would deter him from securing their release at the earliest opportunity.

"I fear I may have made a grave error," he replied, his voice heavy with regret. "I hopeI amwrong but it is unlikely! Come, before my folly betrays us all!"

The four Elves ran back toward the inn and saw Rumil running toward them from the rear of the building;

"I know not what has passed but I heard a loud disturbance from within!" he said, quickly.

"Legolas!" snapped Haldir, followed by the sharp order; "Draw your weapons!"

The four wardens withdrew their bows from their backs and made ready their arrows whilst their Captain drew his long-sword. With one accord they charged into the inn and raced for the staircase.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Legolas stood in the doorframe, a picture of menace. His arrow aimed at two men who stood rigidly before him. His eyes quickly swept around the room and alighted on a sight which almost stopped his heart. His cherished sister lay bound at wrist and ankle upon the filthy bed. Her gown was stained with blood; her beautiful face bruised and cut; her eyes wide with terror. She sobbed his name in anguish and Legolas fought back the urge to shoot the men in cold blood for the injury they had done to her. His face contorted in hatred for all things mortal and he drew back on his bow-string even harder;

"Release her!" he snarled to one of the men.

Anard moved nothing but his eyes as he registered the appearance of his companion behind the Elf. Legolas noticed the hardly perceptible movement but was unable to react without relinquishing his stance. Arien saw the danger and cried out in an effort to alert her brother to the danger looming behind him, but her cry changed to a scream as she saw the lethal weapon swept in a deadly arc toward Leglolas' back. Legolas felt a searing pain as the blade sliced its way through cloak and tunic into his flesh. He sank to his knees, his bow falling uselessly from his grasp. His eyes met those of his sister and he registered the sheer horror on her face. As he slowly sank to the ground he said so quietly she barely heard;

"Forgive me!"

Anard moved toward the prone form of the Elf and rolled him over with a vicious kick of his boot. Arien screamed hysterically at his action and did not stop even when grabbed viciously and thrown to the floor beside her softly moaning brother. She strained her muscles in an effort to move closer to him, her eyes fixed onthespreading pool of blood seeping from beneath hisback. She spoke softly, imploring him to stay conscious and not pass into the Halls of Mandos. Anard spoke to the men;

"Time for a change of plans!"

He withdrew his own dagger, the blade glinting cruelly in the light. He bent and grasping Arien brutally by her hair, held the cold, razor sharp metal to her throat;

"She's of no use to us now. The Elves'll be after us for sure and she'll only slow us down!" he growled to his companions.

Arien felt the warmth of her blood trickle down her neck as the blade pierced her skin. Suddenly, Anard stood over her no longer but staggered backward, his hands snatching ineffectively at the arrow lodged in his neck; the only sound that of bubbling blood flooding his throat as his body fell limply to the floor; his eyes lifeless. His stunned companions made for the doorway and stopped suddenly as they looked down the shafts of four arrows aimed directly at them. Haldir stepped between his wardens and extended his sword toward the men;

"You have but a short time left to you! Before we send you from this world, let your last thoughts be that revenge of Elves is swift but merciful!"

So saying, Haldir extended his arm sharply and thrust his sword into the chest of one of the men. He twisted the blade as he withdrew it and theman collapsed to the floor at his feet,bloodgushing profusely fromthe gaping wound. The remaining man scarce had time to register the death of his friend, as an arrow from Rumil's bow slammed into his heart; his crumpled form falling atop his friend's corpse.

Haldir' attention turned immediately to the stricken children of Thranduil. He knelt beside Arien and pulled her into a tender embrace. She fought against him, blinded by her tears and oblivious to all save her injured brother's unmoving form. Haldir freed Arien from her bindings and she threw herself from him, her frantic hands moved over Legolas' face and shoulders. Her desperate cries filled the room;

"Come away, Arien," said Haldir, gently. "You must allow Orophin to aid him!

Haldir dragged Arien gently but surely away from the semi-conscious Elf, and Orophin wasted no time in beginning his ministrations. He had learned his healing skills many years before he had joined the Galadhirim. Before the loss of his parents, he had intended to become a healer but following their horrific demise at the hands of Orcs, his desire to avenge their deaths overcame his want to learn the healing arts and he abandoned his studies in favour of bow and sword. However, the knowledge imparted to him during his years of study oft proved invaluable on the field of battle and through the years he had saved many lives. He turned Legolas onto his front in order to examine the wound. The laceration was deep and the blood loss great. Orophin reached into his tunic and withdrew several small pouches and vials. He laid them on the floor before him and removed a stopper from the largest vial. He enlarged the tear in Legolas' tunic with his knife and after checking carefully for any debris, slowly poured a fine powder into the gash. The wound hissed as the potion cauterised it and the bleeding gradually stopped. Orophin asked Rumil to retrieve binding cloths from his pack and both Elves proceeded to remove Legolas' cloak and tunic in order his injury could be dressed. Rumil suggested placing the prince on the bed but Orophin refused. He was disgusted by the rank filth of the human village and was sure the floor was cleaner than the fetid bedding.

Haldir held Arien's trembling body against his own and murmured words of comfort as they watched the brother's efforts. He then spoke to one of the wardens;

"Find the innkeeper and tell him we require another room that we might tend to our injured friend. The room must be thoroughly cleaned, the bedding fresh. Whilst this is being done, he may collect the bodies of these vermin!"

Haldir nodded in the direction of the dead men and a look of utter revulsion contorted his fine features. His face assumed familiar gentle contours as he looked once more on the vulnerable, desolate elleth in his embrace. Arien's gaze passed from her brother to Orophin and back again;

"Please, Orophin, do not let him die!" she begged.

"I will do all I can, Arien, but his wound is deep and my skills limited. I pray the Valar in their wisdom will look favourably upon him and spare him."

After a short while, their room was ready and they gently moved Legolas to the comfort of a soft bed. Orophin felt it could have been cleaner but acceded as there was no alternative. Haldir led Arien to the bedside and she knelt beside it, her brother's hand in both hers and tears fell from her pleading, upturned eyes as she mouthed silent supplication. Orophin moved to her side and gently attempted to treat her numerous cuts and bruises. She seemed oblivious to his presence and not once did she waver from her ministrations.

Haldir called Rumil to his side;

"Take the wardens and return to Lothlorien. Advise the lord and lady of all that has passed and await their instructions. We shall require transport and healers for Arien and Legolas. Be swift, my brother for I fear for the life of the prince!"

Rumil made his farewells and departed. He carried feelings of great sorrow in his heart and hoped when next he saw them it would be in less grave circumstances.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

On arrival in Lothlorien, Rumil lost no time in imparting his information to the lord and lady. Celeborn was dismayed to hear of the injury to the prince and looked worriedly to his wife;

"I fear we cannot withhold this information from Thranduil. I believe he should be informed now, before the situation worsens!"

Galadriel considered his words before replying;

"You are right to be concerned, my love. I believe we should request his presence immediately. It is clear now that Illadris must be held accountable for her actions and their results. To attempt to keep her trial and its outcome within our realm would not be prudent or diplomatic."

The lady turned then to Rumil;

"My dear warden, I know these past days have been for you, but I would have no other take word to King Thranduil. Take companions to give you safe journey and make haste!"

Rumil bowed in acknowledgement and acceptance of his new orders and swiftly left the audience chamber.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Illadris grew weary of her enforced detention within her talan. She had grown more nervous with each passing hour since hearing the Marchwarden had been sent outside the borders of the realm and despite persistent questioning of her guards, had been unable to determine either the reason or destination of his travels. The lady's words echoed in her mind and she feared the outcome should her plot be uncovered. She opened the door to her dwelling and looked across the short bridge which connected it to the main walkways of Caras Galadhon. A lone sentry stood guard at the end of it and as she watched, he suddenly jerked himself rigidly to attention. Illadris saw the reason for his attentiveness and withdrew slightly at the sight of the Lady of Light approaching her home.

Once inside, Galadriel addressed Illadris;

"I am come to tell you that your evil scheme has come undone. Those to whom you abandoned Arien now lay dead and she is delivered from the fate you so cruelly planned for her. You must face judgement for your acts, Illadris, and not just to your people. I have this day requested the presence of King Thranduil. You shall have a fair trial, but know this; if you are found guilty, it is my intention to deliver your fate into his hands."

Illadris had assumed she would face the judgement of her own people and was shocked to learn otherwise. Thranduil, although a just king, was swift to judge and swifter to punish whatever he perceived as wrong-doing. His dungeons were deep and offered accommodation to anyone who angered him sufficiently. For any Elf, imprisonment was the worse fate imaginable and a cold shiver of fear overwhelmed Illadris.

Tbc

As usual, Please R&R. It keeps me writing and it's really helpful to know if you have any requests/suggestions/critisisms (yes, I can take it!). Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone! Hope you're still with me? Many thanks to brownie24 for your review. In case I havn't mentioned it, I live for feedback – good or bad – I'll take anything that comes, just as long a I know there's someone out there (yes, I'm begging and it's bad and sad, but what the heck! I need something to keep me going!)

Many thanks, a usual to Miss Sofie for her invaluable assistance (not to mention time).

Anyway, things get a bit more romantic for a while, so I hope you enjoy it as much as the action.

On we go then!

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Forever Yours

Chapter 13

Haldir stood at the window lost in thought as he watched the last rays of the sun disappear behind the buildings. He turned to look at Arien, who, during the hours which had passed, had not relinquished her watch over her ailing brother, neither for food or rest. There had been little change in his condition since first they moved him to the room. He remained motionless in a healing sleep and Arien's single comfort was to study the gentle rise and fall of his chest; the only sign he was still alive.

At last, Haldir could bear it no longer and tried once more to rouse her;

"Arien," he pleaded, "Please, come away for just a short while. Orophin will tend him and will tell us if there is any change. I beg you, come take some air with me and perhaps a little food."

Arien showed no sign she had heard him so he knelt beside her and placed his arm gently around her shoulders. He leant his head against hers and spoke softly;

"I cannot take away the pain which I know you feel, but I would share this burden with you, if only you will allow it."

Arien turned her face slowly to his and he saw nought but anguish written in her features. He was flooded once more by the affection he had for her and longed to pull her to him in a loving embrace, but he stayed the motion and instead stroked the side of her face gently. His eyes were drawn to the cuts on her lips and the bruises to her cheeks and forehead. He traced the outline of her chin with his thumb and she tried to pull away but she could not escape his grasp and she ceased her slight resistance. His eyes travelled from her face to her neck where long, red marks lay testament to the manner of their infliction. A cold dread washed over him as his mind filled with images of other physical mistreatment the men may have forced upon her, but he had never heard of any elleth surviving the ordeal of rape and found comfort in the knowledge, for Arien was still with them. She met his gaze and realised she no longer had strength to resist; her eyes filled with unshed tears but she said nothing and allowed him to help her slowly to rise. She placed her hand in his and he squeezed it gently as he led her to the door. She allowed him to lead her outside to a small courtyard. It was, by that time, completely dark and she lifted her head to gaze at the stars;

"When I was young, Ada told me every star was the soul of an Elf. Oft I would look at them and wonder which was my mother's and take comfort in the thought perhaps she was watching over me, but I will find no such comfort if the soul of my brother should join hers."

Haldir wanted to tell her all would be well but he would not promise something over which he had no influence. He feared greatly Legolas would not last through the night. He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her toward him.

Dear Arien," he said, softly, "What will come to pass we cannot foresee but must place our hope and trust in the Valar and their mercy. I have known Legolas for many years and he is as a brother to me. I know he is strong, and loves life. I do not feel he will willingly let go to everything he holds dear and it is in this you must place your hope. For my part, I am at your command. Ask I give my life for his and I will do so in an instant if it will take away the pain I see weighing so heavily upon you."

Haldir fell silent but Arien did not doubt the sincerity of his words and she took his face in her hands;

"I do not deserve such compassion, Haldir" she said solemnly, "For it is because of me my brother lies so close to death. Illadris spoke to me of the affection between you but I allowed my naivety to have the upper hand. I see now how her fear of losing you, coupled with her driving ambition to become the wife of the Marchwarden forced her to risk all."

Haldir stared at her speechlessly and barely managed to utter;

"But Arien, there is nothing between us! We have engaged in moments of mutual gratification, but that is all they were. I have never considered her anything more than a convenient outlet for my tensions; a distraction. As for her plan to become my wife, this is the first time I have been aware of it!"

Arien was shocked by his admission and a little surprised at his bluntness as realisation of the true nature of Illadris's deeds washed over her. Her hands fell to her sides and she backed away from him slightly;

"Despite these revelations, my brother still fights for his life and I cannot dismiss the part my unwariness has played in causing his injury. Guilt hangs heavy on my heart. How can I continue to live if I cause the loss of one so dear to me? What do I have to keep me here?"

"You have me," he replied, slowly and added, "if you wish it!"

He pulled her close and lowered his lips to hers. It was not a kiss of ardent lovers but of two drawn together in a time of despair, finding comfort in the shared warmth of physical contact. Arien absorbed the sensations of her first kiss; the gentle, reassuring tenderness as his lips brushed tentatively across hers before claiming them completely; the strange but pleasurable awareness of his firm body pressed against hers. She raised her arms to wrap tentatively around his neck and in doing so, allowed him to pull her closer in his embrace. After a few short moments they parted and she could not mistake the look of devotion on his face. She drank in the sight of his warm smile as his soft lips descended to caress hers once more.

They were interrupted abruptly by the appearance of Orophin who called to them, excitedly;

"He is awake!"

They hurriedly followed Orophin inside and Arien's heart leapt for joy as her brother slowly turned his head at the sound of their arrival and looked at her. Tearfully, she threw herself upon him and Legolas uttered a groan at the intensity of her hug. She released him immediately she comprehended the discomfort her enthusiasm had caused.

"I appreciate your relief, Arien," he said, quietly, "but I must ask you desist from expressing your joy quite so earnestly until I am at least a little stronger!"

Arien realised, despite Legolas' attempt at levity, it pained him greatly even to speak. She relaxed her hold on him and smiled in apology for the extra discomfort she had caused. She placed a finger to his lips and said timidly,

"That was most remiss of me, Legolas but pray, do not admonish me for my relief, for I feared losing you. I will ever be thankful the Valar saw fit to answer my prayers!"

Legolas considered her words for a moment and replied;

"Do you remember the last time you believed we would be parted?"

Arien thought back to the time she had encountered the spider in the woods of Eryn Lasgalen and recalled her brother's words;

"You told me you would never allow me to leave you", she stated, quietly.

"Indeed," replied Legolas "and that means I will never leave you either!"

With these words, Legolas' strength was spent and weariness overtook him. Arien held his hand tenderly in hers and softly stroked a few stray hairs from his brow as he drifted once more into slumber.

The night dragged by slowly as they awaited the arrival of the healers from Lothlorien. Arien persuaded the brothers to seek food as they had not eaten for many hours. They accepted her suggestion reluctantly and only because she agreed to eat also on their return.

Arien was left alone with her thoughts and they turned easily to Haldir. She smiled as she recalled his gentle embrace; the soft caress of his silken hair against her skin. A warm flush washed over her as she evoked the feel of his body flush against her own and the tenderness with which their lips had met in their first kiss. She longed to be close to him once more and immediately chastised herself for desiring such when her attention should be devoted solely to her brother. She returned her full attentiveness to Legolas and decided her desires would have to wait.

Shortly after first light, a party of Guardians, including two healers, arrived from Lothlorien and soon they set out on their journey back to the safety of the Golden Wood.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Haldir stood before his lord and lady. He had much to relate and hoped they may have answers to some of the questions formed in his mind over the past few days. Arien had accompanied her brother to the House of Healing and he felt gratified events had unfolded in such a favourable way. He could not bear to think of the things which might have been. He related all which had occurred from the time of his arrival in the village to the present. During his report the lord and lady questioned him little and on completion, he could restrain himself no longer;

"My lord, I am consumed with concern regarding Illadris and her deeds. Please tell me what you have learned and how you intend to deal with this matter."

Celeborn told Haldir that which had passed since his departure, including Rumil's urgent mission to request the presence of Thranduil. Haldir considered the information thoughtfully for a moment then said;

"As Marchwarden, the deeds of the Guardians are my responsibility. I request permission to see Illadris before her trial."

Celeborn turned questioningly to his wife and she spoke silently to him;

"I believe we should allow him to see her. Perhaps when confronted with reality Illadris may realise how grave is her situation and with realisation may come remorse."

Celeborn thought on the words of his wife for a brief moment and reluctantly agreed to the meeting.

Haldir went directly to Illadris's talan and entered unannounced. She was startled by his sudden arrival but could not stay her venomous tongue;

"Why, Marchwarden, you are returned! How fares your precious little princess? Has she tired of playing games with her new friends?"

Haldir flew toward the elleth and gripped her painfully by her shoulders. Illadris stared at him in amazement as she had never before seen the Marchwarden so enraged. Even in battle he kept his anger in check, but she saw his eyes ablaze with uncontrolled fury and could not resist tormenting him further;

"Are you angry with me or do you mourn the loss of her innocence to others? Tell me, Haldir, will you still have her knowing she is spoiled?"

Illadris spat the words at him with undisguised delight and he shook her so hard her head reeled with the force of it.

"You dare to taunt me, Illadris?" he snarled through clenched teeth. "I came here with hope you would feel regret or even remorse for your actions but your malevolence is without compare. Very well, enjoy your derision while you may! We will see if your spirit is as strong when faced with the wrath of Thranduil!"

So saying, he threw her away from him and stormed from the talan.

Tbc

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Now we all know I'm begging, so please R&R (I'll put you on my Christmas card list – lol).


	14. Chapter 14

Hi again! Sorry for the delay in posting but I hope to get chapter 15 up pretty soon after this one. Thank you for the wonderful reviews – obviously begging helps – ROFL!

I hope you enjoy this one!

………………………………………………………………………………..

Forever Yours

Chapter 14

Haldir slowed his pace as the distance from Illadris's talan increased. He calmed his breathing and relaxed his tightly clenched fists. A cleansing breath served to restore his stoic manner and he shook his head in an effort to reinstate the normal order of his mind. He chastised himself for having risen so readily to Illadris' taunts. As he calmed, pity displaced anger in his thoughts of the elleth. He realised the days to come would be filled with questions from anxious and confused Elves who would struggle to assimilate the actions of one of their own. He wished to forestall the inevitable confrontations and steered a path toward the House of Healing. He told himself it was concern for his friend which drew him there but the thought seeing Arien was also appealing. As he approached he encountered Orophin whose appearance clearly reflected his fatigue.

"You are exhausted, Orophin!" said Haldir, concern clear in his voice. "Food and sleep will serve you well now. Pray retire to your home and I will request a meal to be sent to you."

Orophin smiled gratefully at his brother and as he turned away, Haldir placed a hand upon his shoulder;

"Your intervention saved the prince's life. I am grateful and proud to call you brother!" he stated, simply.

Orophin revived visibly at his brother's words and Haldir noted a definite spring in his brother's step as he continued on his way. Haldir smiled to himself as he considered the relative ease with which he had bolstered Orphan's spirit and when he eventually arrived at his destination, he was pleased to find his mood had lightened considerably. He entered the main room and walked toward the bed on which his sleeping friend lay prone. Arien sat beside him on a low seat and smiled as she saw Haldir approach.

"The healers say he is past the worst," she informed him, happily.

"That is wonderful news, Arien," replied Haldir "but perhaps now I may persuade you to pay some regard to your own well-being? Will you permit me to escort you to your quarters? You must surely be weary from your constant vigil. Certainly, Legolas will wish to see you looking well and rested upon his awakening."

"I shall broach no resistance to your suggestion, Haldir, for in truth, my strength is failing me. Assuredly, Legolas is receiving the best of care and my worry for him is greatly diminished," she replied.

Haldir offered his arm to her and together they departed. They walked slowly in a comfortable silence until they arrived at her apartments. He opened the door for her and as she slipped past him, his arm passed around her waist as he followed her inside. He wasted no time in claiming her lips and she noticed the increased intensity of his kiss. It was unlike the kiss they had shared at the inn. It was more intense and demanding. She pulled away from him gently and laid a hand against his chest;

"What is wrong, Arien?" he asked her, "Do my attentions displease you?"

"I am not displeased, Haldir, just a little surprised at how a thing as simple as a kiss can be so varied," she replied shyly.

He pulled her close to him once more and placing his head next to hers, whispered to her;

"The intricacies of love are many and varied, my sweet. Only let down your defences a little and you shall experience feelings the like of which you have never imagined."

He gently nipped the tip of her delicate ear and a shiver of delight passed through her entire body. He lowered his head to nuzzle her neck and drew her pliant body close against him. He captured her lips once more with his and she surrendered to him completely, no longer wary of the sensations overwhelming her.

Haldir released her reluctantly and took hers hands in his;

"I fear if I do not soon take my leave, I will increase your wearied state and that was not my original intention," he said, laughing.

Arien merely smiled as he bowed elegantly and made his way to the door. He made to leave, and without turning to address her, said;

"I shall seek your company on the morrow and we shall continue your enlightenment."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The days passed peaceably and Arien shared her time between her brother and Haldir. She increasingly looked forward to the time spent in the Marchwarden's company and her affection for him continued to grow. She experienced feelings well known to those newly in love and awaited each rendezvous with rising anticipation. She was no longer startled by his intimate caresses and returned his kisses with equal passion and desire. For his part, Haldir held true to his word to gently guide and encourage Arien, a mission which often left him desiring far more than he received.

Legolas grew stronger day by day and by the forth was deemed well enough to leave the House of Healing and return to his quarters. He felt weak and tired easily, but insisted on taking short walks with his sister whenever his strength permitted. During one of their ambles he confronted Arien with knowledge of her involvement with the Marchwarden. Arien was taken aback and embarrassed her feelings should show so readily.

"Haldir had already mentioned his attraction to you prior to…." he stopped, reluctant to mention past events.

"Do not be afraid to speak of what has occurred, Legolas," she replied. "I am no longer a child to be protected from all ills. My feelings of resentment and anger toward the one who would harm me are spent, though I fear I will never forgive nor forget. It will forever be a dark memory I shall carry with me. For now, my only wish is for your complete recovery and I pray all other matters will soon be resolved."

"Aye, but that will not occur until after the trial. I am informed our father is expected within a week," he said thoughtfully. "I fear it will be hard on you to relive the anguish of your captivity."

Arien gazed unseeing into the tree canopy lost in thought and only returned to realisation when she felt the pressure of her brother's hand on her shoulder.

"Forgive me, Legolas," she said quietly. "I was lost in my thoughts. Come, let us continue our stroll, for it is too beautiful a day to lose ourselves in sadness.

She took his hand in hers and they continued their leisurely walk until they came upon a large, open glade. Many wardens were present and most bore arms. Arien observed racks containing bows, arrows and swords. She was amused to find on closer inspection, the swords were not of metal but wood. She pointed them out to her brother, a look of amusement on her face.

"This is a training ground, Arien," said Legolas. "and the swords are for practice only. It would be foolhardy to use real weapons!"

"Do not admonish me for my ignorance, my brother, when you are well aware I have never been permitted to frequent those areas where our own guards train!" she reproved.

"I will ever be regretful of this truth, Arien and feel we were remiss in denying you the ability to defend yourself in time of need," he replied, a little ashamedly. "Perhaps I shall endeavour to address this mistake when I am a little stronger."

Arien was delighted by his statement as she had oft begged to be permitted to learn the martial arts. She spotted Haldir and Orophin walking toward them and could barely contain her excitement as she revealed to them her brothers' intention.

"Why wait?" said Orophin, excitedly.

He grasped her hand and led her briskly to a far corner of the glade where several targets stood some distance away. Orophin took a relatively small bow and full quiver of arrows from a rack and handed them to her. She held them gracelessly and looked questioningly to Orophin who did not disguise his mirth caused by her awkwardness.

Arien swung the quiver onto her shoulder as he removed his own arm and finger guards and passed them to her. He helped her to adjust them and proceeded with the lesson.

"The most important thing to learn first is stance," he stated authoritatively. "Ensure your weight is evenly distributed and your aim will be true."

Haldir and Legolas watched the lesson unfold and were greatly amused by Arien's first efforts. She handled the bow adeptly enough but accuracy eluded her, having unleashed an entire quiver of arrows and only once hit the target. She turned to deliver a withering look of admonishment; they paid her no heed and continued to enjoy the entertainment before them. After a short time, weariness overtook Legolas and Haldir requested Orophin return him to rest.

I shall continue with Arien's instruction," he said.

"I am honoured the Marchwarden himself deems to instruct me!" she commented with a note of sarcasm in her voice.

"Do not assume I will go easy on you," he replied, "For in matters of training I am known to be the most demanding of instructors!"

The innuendo of his comment did not pass her notice and she trembled slightly as he neared her to envelop her hand on the bow. She felt the length of his body press against her back as he reached around her to grip her other hand which held the string.

"Focus and control are of utmost importance," he murmured to her, his head close to hers. "The bow should be grasped firmly that you may appreciate its girth and strength. Take time to acquaint yourself with its nuances and enjoy the power you hold within your hand. When you are satisfied you are ready, gently slide the tip of the arrow into position and ensure its alignment is straight. Slowly pull back on the string, gradually increasing by degrees, until the tension reaches its limit, then release, and revel in the delight one only experiences when a perfect conclusion is achieved."

Arien scarce dared to breathe as he related his instructions. She felt caressed by his voice and resented the loss of his warm body against hers as he backed away from her;

"You may commence whenever you wish," he said, smiling at her.

"I fear what you request of me may be beyond my capability," she replied shyly.

"But you cannot be sure unless you try," he answered, "and I will be a very patient, if exacting teacher. Once the basics are mastered, one may investigate the finer points and so achieve even greater gratification."

Arien's mind spun with the thoughts and images conjured by his voice. She faced the target and released her arrow with very little thought for the instructions previously imparted to her. Her arrow slammed into the target with deadly accuracy and Haldir's face broke into a broad grin.

"I see you have already absorbed the teachings of your first lesson. Now all that remains is to test your limits!"

Tbc

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Ooooh, I enjoyed writing that one. I had archery lessons in school but never like that – lol!

Please R&R as I'd be most interested to know how you found it.


	15. Chapter 15

I decided to upload the two together! The end is coming for Illadris but not quite yet!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Forever Yours

Chapter 15

Arien ached in every muscle. Her arms felt too heavy to lift, her neck and shoulders as tense as the bow string she had relentlessly drawn. She needed relaxation and after preparing the items required, headed toward the bathing pools. The pools were situated in a pleasant grove a short walk from her talan and fed by warm springs. They were obscured from view by dense foliage and provided a delightful respite at any time of day. Male and female bathing alternated in order to preserve modesty and as Arien neared, she heard the chatter of female voices interspersed with laughter. It was common for several Elves to share a pool as the event was regarded as an opportune time to exchange news and gossip. However, Arien was used to the luxury of privacy and chose a small pool where she could bathe alone. She disrobed and slipped into the welcoming comfort of the water and allowed it to soothe her aching muscles. The occupants of the nearby pool were unaware of her presence and Arien could not resist eavesdropping on their conversation. At first, the talk was quite mundane and she allowed her thoughts to drift to her lesson with the Marchwarden. She felt an inner glow as she recalled his evocative behaviour but was brought back to alertness when she heard his name spoken by one of the nearby bathers;

"Oh my dear, Haldir has no time for any of us these days. His attention is held entirely by the beautiful Arien. It is said she may ask whatever she wishes of him and he will obey, so enraptured is he." said one of the elleths.

"Yes, but only until he achieves his aim." replied another. "Once he has tasted her delights, he will move on, as he has with all his conquests. I have oft heard it said, Haldir cares more for the chase than the capture,"

"Oh, I think he enjoys the capture enough, but only for a night or two. It is the captivity he dislikes," added another female voice.

Laughter rang out and Arien dipped lower into the water. She did not wish to be discovered until she had completed her eavesdropping. She was hurt by what she had so far overheard, but her curiosity refused to allow she desist from listening further.

"You would know what it is to be captured by our gallant Captain, would you not?" queried the elleth who had first spoken. "For if I remember correctly, you have kept his bed warm on more than one occasion!"

"Ah yes," came the wistful reply, "and I would do so again if he were but to ask, for he is beyond compare and," she paused, "quite insatiable!"

Peels of laughter rang out once more and Arien blanched at the implication of their words. She could not bear to hear any further tales of Haldir's prowess and hurriedly gathering her belongings, hastily returned to her rooms. She turned the words of the females over in her mind and each time she considered them, the implication of their import became more ominous. She decided to surrender to the soft comfort of her bed in the hope sleep would come quickly and so relieve her, at least temporarily, of her unease. She slipped into a diaphanous nightgown and slid between the cool sheets. After a short time, her mind yielded to the demands of her exhausted body and she drifted into sleep. A soft tap at her door was insufficient to rouse her completely from slumber and she bad the caller enter without conscious thought to their identity. She slowly surfaced to awareness and raised herself slightly to regard her visitor. So startled was she to see Haldir approaching her bed, she grabbed the sheet and drew it tight against her chest. He chuckled softly at her gesture and lowered himself to sit beside her.

"It was my intent to call upon you to ascertain you suffered no ill effects from your training but I see you have already succumbed to fatigue!" he said, smiling.

He reached out and grasped the sheet, pulling it gently out of her hands.

"To hide such beauty is too cruel and unwarranted," he said softly.

She was aware of the shift in his focus from her face to her flushed bosom. He raised his hand and brushed his fingers lightly across the gentle swell of her pale breasts. She wished she had chosen a less provocative nightgown and watched his expression change to one of feral desire as his hand continued to travel across her shoulder, sliding the thin strip of cloth with it. He leant closer to capture her lips with his and she submitted totally to the delicious sensations sweeping through her as she felt his tongue sweep slowly and tenderly over her lower lip. He slid a hand amidst her tousled curls, clasping her neck firmly but tenderly. His other slid around her waist and she trembled as his fingers began to trace delicately up and down her spine. All the while, his unremitting tongue probed gently between her lips, seeking admission to the sweet depths of her mouth. From nowhere, the words she had heard earlier that evening echoed in her mind and she pulled away from him, abruptly. Haldir was surprised at the sudden change in her demeanour and regarded her with consternation;

"What is wrong, my sweet?"

"Forgive me, Haldir, but I fear I am exhausted by my efforts today and my body cries out for rest," she said.

"There are many forms of relaxation, Arien. If you will only permit me, I feel sure I can distract you from your weariness," he replied, "or at least, replace it with a more gratifying form of tiredness."

"I thank you for your kind offer, Haldir," she answered, apologetically "but I fear nought can change the way I feel this night. I wish only for sleep."

She graced him with a rueful smile. Haldir pondered her words for a moment and decided innocence coupled with shyness to be the cause of her reticence. He bestowed one last, chaste kiss and rose to take his leave.

"Perhaps one may only learn so much in a day. I regret I am unable guide you further but there is always tomorrow!" he said, then added, almost as an afterthought, "There is a place some distance from the city of which I am most fond as it is quite singular in its beauty, even in such a place as Lothlorien. I would like very much to share its charm and seclusion with you. If you are in agreement, I will meet with you after breakfast."

Arien agreed and watched as he departed. She was deeply enamoured with Haldir but would not allow herself to succumb to his desires in the way it appeared so many had. She felt she had to restrain his advances, at least for a short while until she could be assured his motives were not based purely on lust and before allowing sleep once more to claim her, formulated her plan to slow the momentum of his ardour.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

The following day, Haldir awaited Arien's arrival outside the dining hall. She soon appeared, but was not alone. She was accompanied by her brother and they walked toward him, their arms linked. Arien smiled graciously and said;

"I hope I have not been indecorous, but when I told Legolas of the wondrous place you so kindly offered to show me, he expressed such enthusiasm I simply had to invite him to accompany us."

Haldir looked at them both and replied with a rather forced smile:

"Of course, I will be delighted if Legolas joins us."

Without more ado, the three began a slow amble along the paths to the city gates. Arien tried hard to suppress the grin which threatened to break through her stoic expression at the look of disbelief which had passed Haldir's features, albeit, fleetingly.

The days which passed assumed a similar pattern. Whenever Haldir arranged to meet with Arien, she always arrived with a companion. Mostly it was her brother, but on a few occasions, much to Haldir's disbelief, she was accompanied by Orophin. These times proved especially trying as his brother sensed his dissatisfaction with the arrangement and mischievously played upon his discomfiture at every opportunity. It seemed impossible to spend time with her alone. His frustration simmered beneath his outward semblance of calm.

…………………………………………………………………………………

A few days later, Thranduil arrived at Caras Galadhon, the usual pomp and ceremony which would accompany a visit by one of such eminence noticeable by its absence. Led by Rumil and accompanied by his own guards, he blustered his way into the Council Chamber to be met by Galadriel and Celeborn. Rumil scarce had time to bow before he was rudely pushed to one side by the king. Thranduil's demeanour was far from pleasant as he regarded the lord and lady before him.

"Where are my son and daughter?" he demanded furiously.

Celeborn had anticipated anger on Thranduil's part, but not from the moment of his arrival and he stiffened defensively. Galadriel, however, reached into the king's mind;

"Greetings, Thranduil. We have awaited your arrival anxiously but pray, do not vent your anger on those who are as distressed by events as yourself. Legolas and Arien are safe and well, as you shall soon see."

"Do not play your mind tricks on me, my lady!" retorted Thranduil. "I demand my children are brought immediately that I may satisfy myself of their wellbeing. Then I will see the miscreant responsible for their harm."

Celeborn made to respond to Thranduil's command just as Legolas and Arien appeared, accompanied by Haldir. Arien ran to embrace her father whilst Legolas held his ground beside Haldir. He had seen the king's focus alight on the Marchwarden and feared his friend would be next to face his father's wrath. Thranduil set aside his daughter briskly and within a few strides, stood before the Marchwarden. Haldir bowed low then straightened to face the enraged monarch;

"I hold you entirely responsible for this outrage," he spat at Haldir. "As Captain of the guard you are accountable for their actions!"

Thranduil turned to Celeborn and demanded;

"Why is he still in command? He is clearly incompetent!"

Legolas placed himself between his father and Haldir, his face grim;

"Father, I beg you, please do not accuse blindly. Haldir is blameless in all this, as are the lord and lady. The one responsible is to be brought to trial on the morrow; they have delayed only out of deference for you. To treat them with such contempt is unwarranted and," he lowered his head close to his father's and murmured, almost inaudibly, "ignoble."

Thranduil stared at his son unbelievingly for a moment then a grin spread across his features;

"When did you become so wise, Legolas?" he asked.

"I have learned only from you, father!" stated Legolas, a tinge of irony in his voice.

Thranduil drew a deep breath and turned to regard his hosts;

"It appears I have been a little brash," he said, with the subtlest hint of regret to his voice "I hope you will forgive the foibles of an anxious parent? I fear my mind has been consumed with worry during the journey; it served only to allow my anger and irrationality to fester."

Celeborn smiled for the first time since Thranduil's arrival;

"No forgiveness is necessary between old friends. Come, rest from your arduous journey a while and properly enjoy reunion with your children."

Celeborn extended his arm to Thranduil in a gesture of friendship and as both walked side by side from the chamber, the lord added discretely;

"Later we must discuss all which had occurred that you may be better informed before the ordeal to come."

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Illadris sat in her talan, her days spent in solitude served only to compound and exacerbate her thoughts. Her contemplation was interrupted by the appearance of her guard in the doorway;

"I feel you should be aware of the arrival of King Thranduil. Your trial is set for tomorrow."

Illadris arose and moved toward the warden. Suddenly her self-control appeared to fail her and she dropped to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. The warden was amazed at her sudden lack of composure and instinctively placed his hand on her shoulder in sympathy. She looked into his face and whimpered, pitifully;

"I am afraid!"

Despite his feelings of revulsion at her past actions, he was a compassionate Elf and felt pity for the desolate elleth. He moved closer to her and before he could react otherwise, she claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. Instinct overtook reason as he returned her fervour. As he allowed himself to be led into her bed chamber, he was oblivious to the evil grin which flashed across her face as she realised with relish, hope was not lost.

………………………………………………………………………….

Tbc

Usual request, (I'm not begging any more - it's undignified! ROFL!) Please R&R

Chap 16 in 1-2 days (hopefully).


	16. Chapter 16

Couldn't leave you hanging, so I thought I'd put you out of your 'Illadris' misery! Hope it meets with your satisfaction – please let me know!

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Forever Yours

Chapter 16

Illadris lay alone in her bed; Doriath, her newest conquest had left sometime during the night whilst she slumbered. She did not mourn his leaving but rather felt satisfied at her achievement. She felt the trial would be difficult but resolved to face it with emotional detachment. She would give no hint of regret or repentance as she truly felt neither.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

The sun was at its height as the elders of Lothlorien arrived at the Council Chamber, resplendent in robes befitting their office and took their places in seats lined along the walls at each side. When all were present, Galadriel, Celeborn and Thranduil made their way solemnly to a raised dais on which stood three high-backed intricately carved chairs. When all formality had been observed, the order was made for Illadris to be brought forth. She entered flanked by Doriath and another warden; she wore the greys of the Guardians and held herself proudly, her focus fixed straight ahead as she pointedly refused to meet the gaze of any. Their progress halted at the centre of the room and Thranduil stared at the elleth with revulsion as he beheld the perpetrator for the first time. Celeborn stood to address Illadris;

"You are brought here in accordance with the laws of the Eldar to be tried by council for your deeds. When all evidence has been given you have the right to speak in your defence and to question any of those who will testify against you but be warned, your crime is great and the evidence irrefutable."

Illadris looked directly into the face of the Lord and replied, defiantly;

"Begin your trial! It is merely a formality since my guilt is predetermined. I feel sure I will be shown no mercy. I will say only I regret nothing, save the continued existence of a pitiable, tiresome elleth."

Thranduil flew from his chair and made toward the miscreant but was restrained by Celeborn who seized his arm and said, calmly;

"Please, return to your seat! Justice will prevail in due course. We must not permit our emotions to fuel her malevolence!"

Thranduil retreated, reluctantly, as the trial commenced and one by one, witnesses were called upon to relate all which had passed, from the time of Arien's disappearance to her safe return. He was visibly pained as his son narrated the events at the inn; however, nothing had prepared him for the agony of hearing Arien relate the horrors of her torment at the hands of the humans. He gripped the arms of the chair tightly, his knuckles white, as twice she was reduced to tears by the ordeal. Finally, Haldir entered the chamber, his testimony endorsing all which had gone before, culminating with the execution of the men.

Celeborn rose to address Illadris who had remained impassive throughout;

"The testimony against you is complete. However, what is yet to be established is why you felt such hatred toward Arien as to wish her dead! You have no history with the princess and we are at a loss to comprehend your motives."

Illadris remained silent for a few moments as her gaze swept over the gathered Elves. She gave a cruel laugh and said with a sneer;

"You have only to question your Marchwarden to gain the answers you seek. He more than any other should understand my motivation as he too desires power and influence but chooses to further his illustrious career by more peaceful means. He led me to believe we were destined to be together but surrendered to the frailty of his own ambition, as in Arien he saw an easy path to his goal. He cast me aside and instead, turned his attention to the malleable, naive princess."

Illadris paused and turned her gaze on the king. She hoped for a reaction to her words and was not disappointed as he looked first to Arien then Haldir and his eyes widened with incredulity. Haldir leapt to his feet in protest;

"You lie! I have never felt love for you! Do you now seek to destroy my life as you have your own?"

Rumil grasped his brother's shoulders firmly; he feared Haldir's legendary reserve would fail and he would resort to physical rather than verbal means to silence Illadris' venomous tongue.

Celeborn arose suddenly, refusing to allow Illadris to continue her cruel taunts;

"Enough! We will suffer your iniquity no longer! You are without shame or hope of redemption; your derision only serves to damage your cause. This trial is at an end. You will be removed to a nearby talan whilst we consider our verdict."

Illadris' guards escorted her from the chamber followed by all save those who would decide Illadris' fate.

Legolas escorted Arien to her rooms and was hesitant to leave her with her thoughts. She had suffered greatly throughout the trial and her humour was low;

"Today has been difficult for you. Please, let me stay, at least for a short time that I may share your thoughts and perhaps ease your mind."

"I thank you, Legolas," she replied, with a small smile," but I truly wish to be alone. I will be well; time and solitude are all I require."

Legolas yielded and kissed her head tenderly before taking his leave. Unlike Arien he did not find the prospect of hours spent in solitary contemplation appealing, and determined to seek the company of his friend. He turned onto the path he knew would lead him to Haldir's talan and tapped lightly on his door. Haldir appeared in the doorway and said flatly;

"I have been expecting you!"

Legolas was surprised by the statement and by the morose tone of Haldir's voice. The Captain continued;

"Please come inside as there is much to discuss!"

A table with two chairs stood by a window and Haldir gestured Legolas to be seated. Taking a bottle of wine and two goblets from a small dresser, he placed them on the table before seating himself opposite the prince. Legolas was reluctant to break the tense silence and watched as his friend poured the wine, lifted the cup to his lips, and took a large draught before saying;

"We have known each other for many years, Legolas. During that time, have you ever had cause to question my actions or motives?"

"Never, Haldir!" replied Legolas, firmly.

"Then you will believe me when I tell you my feelings for Arien are heartfelt and without ulterior intention?" continued Haldir. "I have never considered her title or status save when you first arrived in Lothlorien. I was reluctant to presume she would still regard me as a friend after all the years which had passed. I was overjoyed when she sought me out. When I saw the truly beautiful elleth she had become, my heart was over-whelmed; I allowed it to lead me and permitted the feelings of friendship we once had to become so much more."

"I am aware of all these things, Haldir, for you told me of them. Do not concern yourself because of the cruel words of a twisted mind. You are a most honourable Elf, none who know you would ever doubt this!" affirmed Legolas.

Haldir relaxed at the reply, visibly relieved;

"Thank you, my friend. Your words are most comforting; however, I fear great damage may have been done regarding your father's opinion of me. The words of Illadris cut deeply into his awareness. Did you not see his eyes dart to us both at the revelation?"

"Aye, I did, though you should not overly concern yourself. After all, you are not betrothed!" laughed Legolas.

Haldir looked earnestly at his friend and replied, quietly;

"No, not yet, but it had been my intention to speak with the king regarding this very matter as soon as the trial is over. How will I now face him if he suspects my reasons?"

Legolas starred blankly at the Marchwarden as he had no answer.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Illadris paced across the floor of the talan, pausing to glance occasionally through the window for any sign the Council had reached a verdict. She saw only the solitary figure of Doriath's companion; he had volunteered to watch the door as opposed to spending time in the company of so disagreeable an elleth. Doriath watched her progress with increasing concern. He regretted the ease with which he had succumbed to her advances, especially after witnessing her vitriolic outburst at the trial, but despite his misgivings, wished to offer her some word of comfort. He advanced toward her but as he neared, she whispered;

"Find some way to remove the guard outside that we may have some time alone!"

Doriath assumed she desired comfort of a physical kind and it was a simple matter to send the warden for food and drink as they had not eaten since the morning. Doriath watch him depart and returned to his charge. He was not surprised when she threw her arms around him and pressed her body tight against his. She felt the hammering of his heart and knew she was achieving her aim. She nuzzled his neck and he tentatively wrapped his arms around her, tightening his embrace as her lips moved slowly upwards to nip the delicate tips of his ears.

"There is little time!" she whispered. "We must leave now!"

Doriath pushed her away and held her at arms length;

"What do you mean? Surely you are not suggesting I aid in your escape?"

Illadris regarded him with a pained expression and replied;

"Did last night mean nothing to you? Are you so cold as to stand aside and do nothing? The Lady told me I will probably face imprisonment in Eryn Lasgalen. Can you imagine what it means to be imprisoned indefinitely within the cold, dark confines of a cell? To forget the joyous sense of grass beneath your feet; the sweet smell of earth after the rain? Imagine, Doriath, to be unable to revel in the delight of warm sunshine or gaze in wonder at the stars? Only you can save me and deliver me from this fate!"

Doriath pulled away from her even further;

"You ask too much! You are asking me to give up all I hold dear and for what; gratitude for one night of passion? I feel for your plight but you should have thought of these things before you committed your foul deeds. You are clever, Illadris, but I fear you over-estimated the appeal of your charms if you assumed my loyalty could be swayed by lust!"

Illadris graced him with a disappointed look and once more advanced upon him. His retreat was hindered by a table directly behind him and she slipped her arms around his waist. She located the small dagger he carried concealed in his belt and quickly withdrew it, drawing away from him as she did so. She extended her arm and wielded the weapon but a few inches from his face. He closed his eyes in disbelief at his stupidity of not relieving himself of the knife along with his other weapons prior to entering the talan.

"What a pity, Doriath! So pretty and yet so foolish! I knew full well you would be reluctant to disarm yourself completely."

"Would you add kin-slaying to your list of misdeeds?" he snarled at her.

"Of course!" she replied "I would have already committed this particular delight if it were not for the interference of our gallant Marchwarden and his friends. I will do anything to escape my situation. Now remove your belt that I may restrain you err I depart!"

Doriath regarded her with undisguised loathing as he feigned to unfasten the buckle. Suddenly, he lunged at her and attempted to wrench the dagger from her grasp but with cat-like grace, she side-stepped and slashed across the top of his arm as he flew past. Doriath clasped his hand over the gash and watched as blood seeped through his fingers. Anger washed over him as he sprang at her again; once more she anticipated his attack and used his own momentum to throw him against the wall. Doriath lay too stunned to react as she knelt before him and held the blade to his throat;

"Enough of these games! You always were a weak excuse for a Galadhirim! They will not suffer from your demise!"

So saying she drew the razor-sharp weapon across his throat in a sweeping arc and watched with malicious satisfaction as he clutched ineffectually at his neck in a vain attempt to stem the flow of his life's-blood. After a few moments, his eyes dimmed as he was claimed by death. Illadris wiped the blood from the dagger on his tunic and placing it in her own belt, turned her attention to the door. Ensuring the way was clear, she slipped stealthily from the talan and followed a course she knew would lead her unseen to the gates. Once there, she paused to observe to activity of the guards and when she saw they were engaged deeply in conversation, slipped silently through the gate and into the verdant safety of the Golden Wood.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Laden with food and drink, the guard returned to the talan and stared in astonishment at the open door. He dropped his burden and with dread filling his heart, ran inside only to stop abruptly at the sight of his friend's body. He did not doubt but he was dead and swiftly ran to raise the alarm.

Word spread swiftly and the paths of Caras Galadhon were soon teeming with concerned Elves. Haldir and Legolas quickly joined them and attempted to ascertain the reason for the commotion. As soon as he heard the news of Illadris' latest crime, the Marchwarden summoned every warden in the city to hunt down and capture Illadris. As the northern borders were closest, he determined it most likely she would head in that direction. The Galadhirim spread out to scour the woods in a wide arc to ensure no place was left unsearched. They made swift progress through the forest and Haldir felt it would be but a short time before the elleth was caught.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Illadris ran swiftly and surely through the places she knew so well. She did not pause to listen for sounds of pursuit; the Galadhirim would give no warning before they were upon her. Her only hope was if she were far enough ahead so as to outrun them. She careered unheedingly through the dense undergrowth, cursing the low branches as they lashed her face and body relentlessly. She felt almost they were attempting to retard her flight. Finally, bruised and bleeding, she saw her target. The border lay but a short distance ahead and beyond it, a rocky outcrop where she hopped to lose her pursuers. She ran on, swiftly skirting the flets where she knew the wardens kept their guard. The trees began to thin and she sought to quicken her flight before as she would surely be spotted quickly in the sparse foliage. She stopped abruptly as she heard the echo of bird calls from all around her as the wardens signalled the presence of imminent danger. She thought she was undone, then realised it was the call used to signal an Orc attack. Peering out to the plain ahead, she saw a large band of Orcs fast approaching and threw herself from sight behind the trunk of a large tree. She smiled with satisfaction as she knew the Guardians would soon be absorbed in repelling the creatures, leaving her free to continue her escape. Answering calls reverberating from the direction she had come indicated the arrival of the search party from the city and she watched delightedly as the Elves quickly ascended to the safety of the talans.

In no time, the band of Orcs was upon the borders. A barrage of white fletched arrows flew from the trees and found their marks with deadly accuracy. Many Orcs fell from the first volley but they would not be deterred. The trampled their fallen comrades beneath their feet, driven by their timeless hatred of Elves. Seizing the opportunity, Illadris broke cover and weaved her way through nearby trees to distance herself from the mêlée. She looked behind her as she ran just as the limp body of one of the wardens fell to the ground, a thick, black arrow protruding from his chest. A smile of satisfaction found its way to her lips as suddenly, she was grabbed roughly by her hair and jerked backward, painfully, to the ground. She looked up into the face of one of the Orcs, his grotesque features contorted into what, for them, represented a grin.

"Not often we see one of you running away!" he spat at her.

"Unhand me, you filthy scum!" yelled Illadris, twisting and turning in an attempt to break his hold.

"Stinking Elf!" he snapped back, kicking her viciously in her ribs.

Illadris grasped herself instinctively at the sudden jarring pain, as the Orc looked around and signalled to a companion, who hurried to join him.

"Look what I found!" said the first.

"A She-Elf!" stated the second, his repulsive black tongue sweeping licentiously across his lips.

"You'll entertain us plenty and be good eating, I reckon!" said the first to Illadris; and was greatly satisfied by the look of sheer terror upon her face.

Making no further comment he threw her over his shoulder and swiftly headed toward the outcrop, followed by his friend.

Rumil had observed Illadris' abduction and alerted Haldir. The Marchwarden watched for a few fleeting seconds and determined he could not allow any Elf, regardless of circumstances, to be subjected to the degradation and torture the Orcs would surely inflict. He realised Illadris was lost to them as pursuit would be impossible, given the large number of Orcs still assailing their borders. Without further thought, he withdrew an arrow from his quiver and knocked it to the string of his bow. He took careful aim and released, following the flight of the projectile as it closed on its target. He watched as Illadris jerked from the impact and her body became limp. He tore his gaze from the sight and hung his head in sorrow. Rumil placed an arm around him and said softly;

"You did what had to be done, my brother. You gave her an easy death; it is more than she would ever have granted."

Haldir raised his head and replied;

"The killing of one Elf by another is never to be commended. My heart is heavy with guilt for the act I have committed and I fear I will face many questions when I return to Caras Galadhon!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Tbc.

Are you glad she's gone?

_PLEASE_, R&R! Thanks.

Chapter 17 soon!


	17. Chapter 17

Hi there! Since we're over half-way through (I think?) I wanted to say a few personal thank-yous to all who have been kind enough to post reviews for this story, so please excuse the rather long intro;

Miss Sofie -Thanks for all your support. I hope you're well soon. You've inspired me more than you realise.

RoxieRxChicargo – I was so thrilled by your very kind comments and so humbled to learn you joined FF in order to review this story. Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Brownie24 – Ooh – so you like your stories to be a bit bloody then – ROFL! Thanks for your review. It means a lot.

Haldir's Heart and Soul – I'm sorry you didn't like the way Illadris met her end. You are one of my most regular reviewers and I'm really sorry – I feel like I've let you down. Please stay with me and hopefully things will be more the way you like them in future chapters.

Crecy – Yep – you're mad (evil anvils?) He- he! I love a person with a sense of humour and you seen to be just that. Thanks for the reviews, please keep it up.

Mortal Evenstar – Mmmm – it was sad, but you know the old saying – 'when you've got to go, you've got to go!' Thanks for the review.

Evtany – I haven't a clue except to say it was dreamed up by Tolkien in his genius when he worked out the many languages of Middle Earth.

Seansbeanie – Many thanks. Glad you like the writing style.

Mortal Evenstar – 'Hell on a stick' eh? Hope you weren't too disappointed then. As for Haldir and Arien being happy – now that would be telling, wouldn't it?

Also many thanks to HyperSquishy, Dissolved Star, roguephantom, palepheonix, kwannom, and Loeke77. I hope you're all still here and enjoying it.

Thanks for that!

Now on we go – not much action but plenty of angst.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Forever Yours

Chapter 17

So alarmed was Legolas at the news of Illadris' escape, he immediately sought to confirm the safety of his sister. He felt certain the elleth would seek only to depart the realm as quickly as possible, but feared instinctively for Arien's safety. He reached her apartments swiftly and was relieved to see her unharmed, if a little anxious;

"What has occurred, Legolas?" she asked, clearly concerned. "I overheard many voices edged with panic!"

Arien listened in disbelief as Legolas recounted all he had learned of Illadris's latest infamy. She bowed her head and wept with sorrow as she absorbed the news of Doriath's murder;

"Despite all I suffered at her hands, I cannot comprehend how any Elf could be so bereft of conscience."

"I fear it is a question to which there will never be an answer." he replied, softly.

He took Arien in a comforting embrace and thus the siblings sat, restlessly awaiting further news. Time passed slowly until a soft rap on the door announced the arrival of a messenger;

"My Lord, I have been charged with locating you in order to impart news of the return of the wardens. Lord Celeborn and King Thranduil request your presence at the guard-post adjacent to the city gate."

A look of apprehension passed between brother and sister before Legolas hastily took his leave.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

The battle with the Orcs had ended and Haldir watched solemnly as the wardens gathered the foul remains of the creatures into a pyre in preparation to be burned. The body of the fallen Galadhirim was respectfully wrapped in a blanket for transport to Caras Galadhon. Rumil toiled with a group near the outcrop and started as he rolled the corpse of an Orc to reveal the crumpled body of Illadris, Haldir's arrow still embedded in her back. Rumil knelt slowly and ran the white feathers between his fingers reflecting thoughtfully, finally requesting others to remove the dead Elf to lie beside their fallen comrade. He knew morality dictated she should be buried within the realm but was sure it would be a grave quickly forgotten; there would be none who would weep at her funeral or tend the burial place there-after.

Once all vestiges of the Orc attack were removed, the normal guard returned to their flets as Haldir led the remainder of the Galadhirim back to the city. As they entered the gates their path was lined by many Elves. Some looked anxious, some curious, but at the sight of the covered bodies, a hushed silence fell over all and a quiet lament began to fill the air. The guards carried the remains into the guard-house where Celeborn, Thranduil and Legolas awaited their arrival. They watched sadly as the bodies were placed on the floor and Celeborn stooped to remove the first blanket to reveal the fallen Galadhirim. He murmured a few comforting words and reverently replaced the blanket. Haldir removed the cover from the second body and all looked upon the pale corpse of Illadris with stern regard. Celeborn broke the silence;

"How did she meet her end?"

Haldir related the details to them without embellishment and blanched visibly as he recounted his part in her demise. Legolas clasped a hand to his shoulder;

"Do not reproach yourself, Haldir!" Your act was one of honour and true compassion. To have considered the horror Illadris would endure at the hands of those creatures and deliver a quick, merciful death, was far more than many of us would have found possible."

Thranduil did not speak but looked to the Marchwarden as though contemplating the words of his son. He turned abruptly and signalled to Legolas to accompany him as he left the guard-house. Haldir watched their departure dejectedly and turned to face the Lord. Above all others, he revered the approval and acceptance of his Lord and Lady.

"Your heart is heavy, Marchwarden," said Celeborn, sympathetically. "It is no easy task to carry the responsibility of the death of a fellow Elf. I feel you will perhaps only find peace in this matter if you discuss your discomfiture with Galadriel."

Haldir was uncertain whether he would find a meeting with the Lady either comforting or comfortable as she was known to lay bare one's most inner feelings and secrets that they may be confronted; he was not sure his sensibilities would be capable of surviving such an assault but nodded in acquiescence at his Lord's request;

"Complete the arrangements for the funerals tomorrow, take what nourishment you require and I shall inform my good wife to expect you at your earliest convenience."

Celeborn turned to leave and shook his head in disbelief as he looked upon the dead one last time;

"To lose three in one day! These are sad days indeed, Captain!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Haldir entered his rooms and cast his cloak carelessly over the back of a chair into which he sank heavily and placed his head in his hands. Meeting with the relatives and friends of his fallen colleagues had drained him of what little reserve remained and he realised dismally, he still had to meet with the Lady. He roused himself sufficiently to wash and change into a clean uniform before resignedly departing his home to face whatever Galadriel would have him confront. He walked slowly toward the audience chamber and paused momentarily beneath Arien's talan. He contemplated calling on her but dismissed the idea, resolving to address the matters at hand before pursuing more pleasant activity.

He entered the chamber and waited whilst his presence was made known to the Lady. As he looked about him, he realised he could not remember a time when he felt so disinclined to meet with Galadriel. So lost was he in his thoughts, he was unaware of her arrival until she addressed him;

"You do not wish to be here, Haldir! Why so? I wish only to soothe your worried mind and bring comfort to your being once more!"

"Forgive me, my Lady," he said, bowing in respect. "I was distracted by my reflections of recent events. So much has occurred, it is difficult to accept."

"All which has passed cannot be changed. You carry great feelings of guilt and self-doubt. Until you find satisfaction in your actions you will be unable to look to the future. You have been Captain of my Galadhirim for many years. Never in all that time had I cause to question your judgement or abilities. Do you seek to question my wisdom with your doubts?"

"Never, My Lady!" he replied, quickly. "Ever have I been humbled by the faith and trust you have accorded me. It is for that very reason I now query my judgment. I fear whether I acted out of a true desire for mercy, or revenge!"

"You know the truth in your heart, Haldir, of that I have no doubt." answered Galadriel. "However, I feel you have other concerns which serve to influence your discernment of events. There is a means to clear this confusion of which you know well but have never experienced."

Haldir looked to the Lady with alarm for her knew well that of which she spoke. Her mirror was powerful and in his perception, all knowing, but he had always feared awareness of what lay ahead. He stepped back and shook his head, hoping she would press her cause no further, but it was not to be. She beckoned him and made her way to her private glade, wherein lay the source of his fears. Resignedly, he followed, passing from the chamber to descend the stone steps into the court-yard. His gaze stopped at a pedestal on which stood a bowl. Galadriel approached and picked up a vase, slowly pouring its contents into the vessel. Once full, she held out her hand to him and said;

"Will you look into the mirror, Haldir?"

He stared at the object he had pointedly avoided during all his long years in Lothlorien. He had no wish to see what might be, preferring to submit his future to providence. He struggled to find any vestige of believable reason he might offer in avoidance of his situation but found none. Resignedly, he stepped up to the mirror and looked at Galadriel, trepidation showed clearly on his face. She smiled at him;

"Remember, Haldir, what you see is what has been, what is and what may be. The future is not set. Many proceedings may occur which can alter our destiny. You will only see things in relation to current circumstances."

Haldir nodded in reply and turned his gaze to the surface of the water. It became quite still then an image began to take form; he beheld Arien as a child. He watched as she ran through the woods of Eryn Lasgalen, her curls bouncing, a look of carefree delight upon her face. He smiled, but his joy was short-lived as the image was replaced with the furious gaze of Thranduil he had perceived at the trial. He starred in disbelief as the picture altered and he saw himself in the presence of a furious Thranduil who was thumping a table with his fist as Legolas hastily placed himself between his friend and his father. However, the image changed once more and he saw himself with Arien in a tight embrace. He was kissing her and as they parted he saw the look of complete adoration and happiness with which she regarded him. He could not help but smile and was about to admit he had been wrong to hold such suspicions when he saw in the mirror an image so horrific, he could scarce breathe. He threw himself away and dropped to his knees, clasped his head in his hands and openly sobbed;

"No more I beg you! No More!"

He could not look up at her, but if he had, he would have seen tears in her eyes and sorrow etched upon her face;

"The mirror is not always correct. Many times that which it has foretold has not come to pass." she said, consolingly.

He lifted his head and replied, his voice heavy with despondency;

"There is no hope. How can I follow my heart's desire knowing what has been revealed to me?"

The Lady was pained by the desolate tone of his voice;

"Listen now to my words and mark them well, Haldir. You must follow the course your heart leads, for you are destined to be with your love. Long have I felt a bond existed between you and this suspicion was confirmed when Arien was abducted. You knew in your heart she still lived for destiny has linked your souls. Do not let go such a great and wondrous gift. None of us know for how long happiness will last; forever or but a fleeting moment, but it is precious for whatever duration. Do not dwell on the dark revelation you have seen, but rather cling to the possibility of happiness."

Haldir allowed her words to wash over and through him and his expression changed from desolation to hope.

"Go from here and find Arien," she continued; "Tell her of your love and be led by her response alone. Commit all other concerns to providence."

Haldir arose and Galadriel was comforted to see the despondent Elf of a few moments previous replaced by the resolute figure of the Marchwarden of the Golden Wood.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tbc

Chapter 18 follows immediately!

Please R&R! You know I love it!


	18. Chapter 18

Hi everyone. Here's Chapter 18 as promised. Hope you enjoy but I warn ya – it's a bit sad!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Forever Yours

Chapter 18

Haldir walked slowly from the glade, Galadriel's words echoing inside his head. He repeated one sentence continuingly in the hope it would ease his troubled thoughts;

"The mirror is not always correct. Many times that which it has foretold has not come to pass."

The more he reflected on this one sentence, the calmer he felt; by the time he reached Arien's door, he had resolved to follow his heart;

………………………………………………………………………………………

Arien sat alone in her room. Legolas had requested she remained there until his return and despite all temptation to do otherwise, she had complied. She had seen no-one save those who brought her food and drink; from them she had learned of the Orc attack on the borders and Illadris's demise. Fear and anxiety washed over her as she realised the danger her beloved had faced. Suddenly, she realised her true feelings; she loved him.

She thought to the trial and Illadris's cruel taunts and accusations. She frowned as she recalled her father's look of anger at the revelations and regretted she had not informed him of her fondness for the Marchwarden. She was certain had he known, he would not have reacted so strongly. She knew Haldir was a noble, trustworthy Elf and would not be capable of such malignant ambition. She admonished herself for her behaviour toward him in her avoidance of his advances. She closed her eyes and recalled the tenderness of his embrace; his soft, moist lips devouring hers. She allowed her imagination to take flight and carry her to those places she had yet to visit.

A soft knock at her door awoke her from her reverie and she hastened to open it. The look of sheer delight on her features at his presence filled Haldir with joy. She threw herself into his arms and he wrapped his own around her, drawing her close. He chuckled as he whispered;

"I am delighted you are so glad to see me, my sweet, but perhaps propriety would be best served if we continue our reunion in the privacy of your room."

Arien blushed slightly as she noticed the curious glances from passers-by and taking his hand in hers led him into her apartment. Once inside he pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her hungrily. A thrill of delight ran through her as his tongue slipped into her mouth to feel her inner heat and she tentatively touched it with hers, the new-found ecstasy making her burn with an unknown desire. She pushed her body against his and felt the hard contours press against her own softness.

He led her to a nearby day-bed and without relinquishing her lips, lowered her onto it, covering her body with his. His hands began a slow exploration of those places she had always kept covered and secret. She moaned softly as her body ached for more. He withdrew slightly and looked into her gentle, trusting face. He asked her, softly;

"Are you sure, Arien? Do you truly desire this?"

"With all my heart." she replied and added tenderly "I love you."

"I am filled with happiness to know you feel as I but if we continue, I will surely claim your innocence, for I crave you with a passion so great it is like nothing I have felt before. I do not wish to do this unless I know you will be mine forever."

Arien's eyes filled with tears of joy as she realised what he had just told her.

"I will gladly spend the rest of eternity with you, beloved. My heart, body and soul will belong to you alone."

He kissed her then with tenderness she had not thought possible. He smiled and moved away from her slightly;

"I desire you more than I desire to breathe, but if we are to have forever, we will wait a little longer and affirm our love in the presence of witnesses and the Valar."

Haldir smiled wickedly and added;

"Then I will show no mercy in taking what will rightfully be mine!"

He leant closer to claim her lips once more but their intimacy was interrupted by a quick tap on the door which promptly opened to reveal Thranduil with Legolas close behind. The king stared aghast at the sight before him. His mounting rage refused to be withheld and he stormed toward the couple, grabbed Arien by her arm and snatched her away from Haldir;

"Are there no limits to your infamy?" he raged at the startled Marchwarden. "You are without shame or honour. Since my arrival here I have had serious doubts about you and it seems I was not wrong. By what right do you pursue my daughter?"

Haldir rose and looked directly at the king with an unflinching gaze;

"By the right of love, My Lord!" he stated. "It is unfortunate you happened upon us before I had the opportunity to seek your approval for our union in the accustomed manner. For that I apologise, but we are in love. Will you not see past your assumptions of me long enough to consider your daughter's happiness?"

"Your arrogance is legendary, Captain, but this time you have outdone yourself. You think you can alter my perception of you by questioning my devotion to my child. It is her happiness which is my greatest concern. You dare to believe I would agree to a match with an Elf who is not of my realm, not of noble blood, and a kin-slayer!"

With his final words, Thranduil brought his fist down hard on a nearby table and Haldir flinched as he saw the enactment of his vision. He watched the scene unfold further as Legolas threw himself between them;

"Father, you do not mean that! Surely you do not question Haldir's actions. You cannot regret the death of so evil a creature? I beg you, consider Haldir's plea, for to deny it is to deny Arien happiness."

"I will hear no more!" shouted Thranduil. "We will depart this realm at first light."

Legolas began to protest but his father silenced him;

"You are not as wise as I assumed, Legolas, if you are so easily taken in by his pretence. Take your sister from here and keep her with you until morning. If I find during that time you have permitted her to meet with this miscreant, my wrath will know no bounds!"

So saying, Thranduil stormed from the room. Legolas looked to Haldir apologetically and took his sister's arm to escort her to his own apartment. Arien asked him, pleadingly;

"Please, Legolas, do not make me leave! Speak to our father; make him see I belong here with Haldir, not in Eryn Lasgalen."

Legolas looked into the tear-filled eyes of his sister and hung his head;

I am sorry, Arien. You should know there is no way to alter his mind once he has decided upon something. Perhaps in time he will relent but for now, I see no hope."

He pulled gently on her arm as Haldir spoke;

"Legolas, for the sake of our long friendship, allow us a few last moments alone!"

"I am sorry, my friend, but I dare not."

He forced Arien from the room and Haldir was left alone;

"Never again call me friend!" he said through gritted teeth.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Tbc

Oooh – Thranduil's nasty isn't he? (he-he!)

See ya soon with Chapter 19! Please R&R.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi again. Just a short one this time, but I had to stop there because it made me cry! (no really – it did. I'm a big softy!) Anyway, I hope it doesn't have the same effect on you.

Next chapter soon

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Forever Yours

Chapter 19

Haldir stormed into his talan, his features contorted with rage. He snatched his bow and quiver from the rack in which they lay and made for the training ground. It was night and no Elves were present. Haldir placed himself in line with two targets some distance away and began to fire arrow after arrow with deadly accuracy alternately into the centres. When his ammunition was spent he walked angrily to each target and snatched the arrows back to resume his firing with increased speed.

"Haldir!"

He stopped as he recognised the sound of Rumil's voice but did not turn. His brother ran up beside him and placed his hand around the bow, just above Haldir's tight grasp;

"I know what has occurred," said Rumil, gently. "I am truly sorry for your situation."

"How did you hear?" asked Haldir, flatly.

"When Thranduil is enraged few remain unaware. He had no right to accuse you, of all Elves, of so dire an act!" replied Rumil.

Haldir lowered his bow and his shoulders sagged. He looked into the face of his brother and Rumil was saddened to see his desolate expression. He searched desperately to find words of comfort but could think of none;

"You will, of course, seek Legolas' help to plead your cause?" he asked.

Haldir turned on him with renewed wrath;

"Never again mention his name in my hearing!" he snapped at his young brother. "He is truly the seed of Thranduil; an obedient pet, eager to do the bidding of his master. He refused even to allow us a moment together."

Haldir moved to sit on a nearby log and stared disconsolately at the night sky;

"After all the years I have spent alone, I thought I was destined never to find my soul-mate. Now I know I was mistaken. I found her but only to have her snatched away from me in the cruellest way. What is left to me now? An eternity of life without love, without purpose."

Rumil sat beside him and placed a comforting arm around his shoulder;

"It pains me to hear you speak in this way. I too feel the sadness of your loss. Orophin and I would have greatly enjoyed having a sister; it would have made our little family more complete."

He smiled slightly at his older brother but the gesture was not returned and both remained staring silently at the stars.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Legolas closed the door to his rooms, eager to be away from the curious stares he had endured in the course of transferring his sobbing sister. Arien threw herself upon his bed and refused to allow herself to be comforted. She shrugged his hand from her shoulder and buried her face in the pillow. Legolas was at a loss; never had he seen her so inconsolably miserable. He sat beside her;

"Arien, please, given time I feel sure Father will calm. He only wishes to protect you."

Arien sat up abruptly and snapped in response;

"And to do so, he rips out my heart and casts it aside? How can I believe he feels anything for me when my happiness means so little to him?"

"He loves you dearly, Arien," replied Legolas. "Be patient with him and then speak with him. Do not forget, but a short time ago you could well have been lost to him forever. In times of trial many seek to place blame and our father has chosen Haldir as the target for his condemnation."

"But I have lost my love because of it, Legolas. You know Haldir is a good Elf, yet you said little in his defence!" she said, accusingly.

"Aye, and I fear it has cost me his friendship, but had I spoken more, father would have become even angrier. As it is I may still be of some help in this matter. I feel it is cruel to leave tomorrow without allowing you to say your farewells. Come, let us find Haldir!"

Arien's face lit with happiness at his words and quickly dried her eyes as she followed him from the talan.

They walked the paths of Caras Galadhon warily; cautious none should be aware of their presence else word was carried back to Thranduil. They went first to Haldir's home, but found it empty. Legolas paused to consider where next they should look as Orophin appeared. Arien's sad expression pained him deeply and after giving his regrets to recent events, suggested they try the training grounds;

"My brother oft vents his frustration there, regardless whether day or night."

They thanked him and Arien hugged him quickly before they departed.

As they neared the area, they saw two figures sitting some way off. Legolas smiled as Arien began to run toward them. Haldir heard the soft footfalls and turned in time to see his love approaching and rose to meet her. She fell into his arms, unable prevent her tears from falling once more.

He kissed her gently and lifted her chin to look at her;

"Do not cry, Arien, for it breaks my heart to see you this way. We will not always be apart, this I promise you. Be strong and obey your father's commands. His hatred of me cannot last and we are destined to be together. I swear my love for you will never fade and I shall wait for you, if needs be, forever."

"I will live in misery until I can once more be in your arms. You are my heart, my reason to live," she whispered, "and I will always be yours."

He kissed her and she closed her eyes in an effort to lock the sensation eternally within her mind. Reluctantly he released her and turned to face Legolas;

"So, Thanduil's lap-dog has a conscience after all! I suppose I should thank you for this gesture, but know this, Legolas. I will not forget how readily you surrendered to your father's will and such disloyalty to friends is not easy to forget. Take care err you seek comfort in the Golden Wood again, for next time you will not find it so welcoming!"

Haldir denied Legolas any chance of reply as her turned abruptly and strode quickly away. Rumil did not attempt to follow but touched his finger tips to Arien's face before he too left the training ground. Arien watched as Haldir was slowly enveloped by darkness. Once he felt he had distanced himself sufficiently to be out of sight, he stopped, turning to look at his love one last time as Legolas took her away. A solitary tear ran down his cheek and he brushed it away with the back of his hand. He admonished himself; Marchwardens were not supposed to cry and he had shed far too many tears that day.

Tbc

Hope that wasn't too sad!

Please, usual thing, I'd love it if you R&R (I need cheering up after that.)


	20. Chapter 20

Well, chapter 20! This was only supposed to be 6 – 7 chapters long originally but now it seems I still have quite a few chapters to go.

Many thanks for your reviews. It always makes my day to see them.

Miss Sofie, - Thanks for finding the time 'cos I know you've been ill recently and snowed under with work – hope things improve for you soon. Brace yourself for more soppiness – ROFL! There'll be plenty of action when we get to Helm's Deep! Thanks for your help.

Haldir's Heart and Soul – Oh, don't be so hard on old Thandy! He's just a very protective father. He loves her really! And as for Haldir – well he is regarded as being the most arrogant Elf on Middle Earth, isn't he? I don't think he cares much about being diplomatic.

Mortal Evenstar – I cried too, (and I was writing it!) Happier times to come but I'm giving a warning now – you might want to order your tissues in advance 'cos later on it's going to get heart-wrenchingly sad!

Loeke77 – Chapter 21 almost done.

Brownie24 – Yep, I was on a roll – but the next chapters may take longer as I'm finding it necessary to write more pages as the story gets more involved.

One last point – brought to my attention by Miss Sofie. She has pointed out; some of the words I use are quite complex and difficult for readers whose first language is not English. I can only apologise but by way of explanation I offer the following; many fictions are made stilted and unpleasant to read because of the constant repartition of common words. I believe, in order to convey the true feelings and emotions of characters and situations and also, to improve the 'flow' of the text, it is sometimes necessary to use language which is not commonly used – hence the use of 'big words'. I hope this doesn't make the story too difficult for you, the readers. Thank you Miss Sofie – a very valid point!

Anyway, I have taken enough of your time – on with the tale!

……………………………………………………………………………………

Forever Yours

Chapter 20

Mounted and with the royal guard in attendance, Arien and her family departed the fair realm of Lothlorien for Eryn Lasgalen. Thoughts of their leaving passed through her mind. Many had gathered to bid farewell, including Rumil and Orophin but of Haldir there was no sign. The Lord and Lady had wished all a safe journey but no warmth passed between them and the King, although Legolas had attempted diplomacy by way of placation;

"I thank you for your hospitality. Ever will I reflect upon the beauty of Lothlorien with fondness. I trust our next meeting will be under more pleasant circumstances."

As they rode, Legolas held his own contemplation; immediately prior to departure he had heard a gentle voice within his mind;

"You leave with much grief, Legolas, but do not despair. We shall meet again not long from now and much will be resolved. Be of stout heart for your sister, as she will need your guidance and love greatly. Do not allow her to sink into despair and strive to keep her hopes alive."

Legolas frowned slightly as he thought on the Lady's words; he could not foresee any circumstances in the near future which would necessitate a return. He did not doubt, however, her affirmation of Arien's need for his support and turned his gaze toward his sister. He was saddened to see she appeared even more melancholic than the previous night; depression wrapped around her like a shroud; her features a mask of sobriety. He observed her eyes darted to either side in an attempt to pierce the denseness of the trees; he assumed she was searching for one last glimpse of her love but felt sure Haldir would not be so cavalier as to make himself visible. As the trees thinned to signal their departure from the Golden Wood, he watched her despondency as she surrendered to the inevitable realisation of his absence. She slumped slightly in her saddle and sank into further misery. Legolas drew his horse alongside hers and said, quietly;

"Do not despair. It would have been foolhardy for Haldir to attempt to see you. Surely you would not wish our father to be further enraged? Better to hold to the visions you have of him in your mind."

"And what of your memories of your last meeting with Haldir?" she asked him, sadly, and then added fiercely, "You have lost a very dear friend because of our father's stupidity and stubbornness. How I wish he had not come to Lothlorien! I hate him!"

Legolas was shocked by the vehemence of her words;

"Do not speak with such cruel accusation, Arien. I do not condone his thoughts or reasoning but I understand why he would act in the way he has. He knows little save what he has seen and heard for himself!"

"You are too loyal, Legolas, and I wish to hear no more of your defence of our father. I begin to think Haldir's words were true!"

She urged her horse to canter well ahead of her brother's and as Legolas watched, he felt the devastation of her words tear at his heart.

As the party disappeared into the plains, Haldir strained his elven vision, reluctant to relinquish the last glimpse of his beloved. When he could see her no more, he descended from the tree in which he had concealed himself and drifted into the forest with only his grief for company.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Thranduil paced the Great Hall of the palace; his hands clasped firmly behind his back, his mind troubled. He had always delighted in the joy and comfort his young daughter brought him, but since their return from Lothlorien some months previous, she had done everything she could to avoid his presence. She ate alone and spent every waking moment secreted in her apartment. On several occasions he had attempted to draw her out of her self-imposed isolation but each time he met with resolute defiance. He knew Legolas faired little better. For a time after their return home, his son constantly bombarded him with tales of her recalcitrance and he reflected how seldom Legolas was seen within the palace. He appeared to spend most of his time with the guards, even preferring to sleep at the barracks; anything to avoid Arien's guilt-inducing glances. Legolas had attributed his absence to the necessity for increased vigilance regarding the prisoner entrusted to the safe keeping of Eryn Lasgalen. The captive, Gollum, was an undesirable and untimely responsibility, given the problems within the family, but unavoidable nonetheless. He had been captured in the Dead Marshes by the Ranger, Aragorn, who subsequently charged Thranduil with his incarceration. Gollum was a creature foul of deed and action; half a year had past since first he had been delivered into their hands and the Elves found his presence extremely trying.

Thranduils's contemplation was interrupted by the arrival of a somewhat agitated guard;

"My Lord, I fear I have dire news. The creature, Gollum, has escaped!"

Thranduil was startled by the revelation and demanded to know what had lead to such a debacle. The guard reported how they felt it was cruel to keep any living thing in darkness continually and since the weather had been most clement, had allowed the miserable creature to exercise in daylight. During a sudden Orc attack in which the lives of several guards were lost, Gollum had disappeared. The prince and many of the guard were in pursuit but held little hope for his recapture.

Thranduil closed his eyes in frustration and rounded on the Elf, demanding;

"Who was the irresponsible officer in charge of this disaster?"

The guard hesitated then said, falteringly;

"Prince Legolas, My Lord!"

Thranduil expression changed from concern to disbelief. He shouted at the guard, angrily;

"Find him and send him to me!"

The startled Elf wasted no time in distancing himself from his raging monarch.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Half a year passed and of Gollum there was no sign. The strained relationship between Prince and King eased little; indeed, it worsened, as the King claimed Gollum's escape was entirely due to his son's too soft heart. They both despaired of Arien who maintained her solitary existence and appeared oblivious to all.

Legolas sat alone in the palace gardens, once more bemoaning the loss of closeness with his beloved sister, when he observed the hurried arrival of a strange Elf in the courtyard. By his clothing, Legolas identified him as a citizen of Rivendell, the realm of the Elf-lord, Elrond. Curious to the purpose of his visit, the prince made his way to the audience chamber to which the Elf would assuredly be escorted. Almost at the same moment Legolas reached the chamber, the strange Elf rushed in and hastened to make obeisance before the King;

"Mae'govannen, King Thranduil. I bring a message from Lord Elrond of Rivendell."

Thranduil bid him continue. The messenger delivered news of so startling a nature, all present were greatly concerned. He informed them of the discovery of the One Ring. It had been thought lost following the death of Isildur but had been found by a Halfling by the name Sméagol and was in turn acquired by another Halfling named Bilbo Baggins who had secreted it until the present. Bilbo had passed the ring to his nephew, Frodo, and on the instruction of the Istari, Mithrandir had, at great peril to himself and those who accompanied him, arrived with the aid of Aragorn, to Rivendell. Lord Elrond had called a Council whereby representatives of all Free People in Middle Earth were to assemble to discuss the fate of the Ring. King Thranduil was requested to send an emissary as swiftly as possible in order that his views on the matter may be heard and also to affirm the continued safe incarceration of the one known as Gollum.

Thranduil dismissed the messenger and called his son to his private chamber.

Legolas entered and uncomfortably awaited his father's instructions. Since Gollum's, escape they had exchanged little by way of conversation, save only the pleasantries demanded by politeness. He was surprised when his father placed a hand on his shoulder and said;

"Legolas, we have received grim news indeed. If, as we are led to believe, the existence of the One Ring has been revealed, Sauron will stop at nothing to posses it. Only you can truly represent my views regarding an event of such great import to this realm. I am therefore charging you with the task of imparting our position at the Council."

Legolas was momentarily taken aback at his father's change of heart regarding him. He looked questioningly at the king as his father continued;

"Petty family problems must be set aside, my son. I regret allowing my stubbornness to dim the love and trust we have always enjoyed. I have no doubt in your ability or competency to fulfil this duty. Will you accept?"

Legolas smiled warmly at his father and replied, humbly;

"I have been remiss in allowing my emotions to come between us. I am proud to be Thranduil's emissary and give my word to carry this charge with unerring conscience."

They embraced and Legolas, buoyed by the resumption of a more pleasant relationship with his father, was eager to tend another troubled situation which, for too long had been allowed to fester;

"Forgive me, father, but there is another matter which must now be addressed. I feel Arien has had far too much time alone and I cannot leave lest I know our family is complete and at peace once more."

Thranduil did not hinder his departure as he was entirely in agreement with his son.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Arien sat alone in her room. She had become well accustomed to her solitary existence and cared not about the views of those around her. Several times she had overheard hushed conversations outside her window or door and knew many questioned her sanity. She lived only for her memories and constant thoughts of the Marchwarden of Lothlorien. She approached each day with renewed hope but by the setting of the sun, would sink once more into the depths of hopelessness. Oft she would surrender to the quirks of her imagination; she would run away to join her love; Haldir would appear and steal her away. She had just embarked upon another journey within her mind when she became aware of the presence of another. She turned to see her brother standing in the doorway. She had not seen him for some time and he was shocked by her appearance. Her once beautiful hair had lost its lustre; her complexion pallid; her face drawn. She regarded him with haunted eyes;

"What is it you want, Legolas? Have you come once again to ply me with soft words and affirmations of affection?"

"No, Arien," replied Legolas, softly, "I have come to say goodbye!"

Arien thought on his words for a moment;

"Why are you telling me this? You are always going away. Even when I was a child, you deserted me for your travels."

"I never deserted you, Arien, for to desert is not to return and I always came back to you."

Legolas paused and said, leadingly;

Why do you not say what is truly in your heart?"

Arien lowered her head but he lifted her face to his and was saddened to see tears in her eyes. She pushed herself away from him and could no longer withhold the torrent of emotion which flowed from her;

"You betrayed me. You sacrificed my love and happiness for fear of our father. When I needed you most, you abandoned me. That is what is in my heart, brother! That is why I am become the pathetic elleth you see before you. Stay or go; the choice is yours. Either way it means little to me!"

Legolas reeled from the intensity of her words. Guilt washed over him and he rushed toward Arien, pulling her into his arms. She fought against him, struggling and screaming, but he held her tighter, restricting further her ineffectual blows until her strength was spent. Exhausted, she ceased her struggles and collapsed limply against him; her anger commuted to submission as she began to cry and waves of self pity washed over her;

"Go, Legolas." she said, her voice devoid of emotion, "I have nothing more to say; no words of comfort with which to ease your journey. I care nothing for this life now or the events within it. If the Valar are merciful, you will be relieved of my troublesome presence by the time of your return!"

Legolas released her and backed out of the room as Arien once more retreated into her shell of isolation.

Thranduil stood in the corridor outside his daughter's apartment in the hope of a happy reunion with his children but was dismayed when he heard Arien's voice raised in anger. He greeted his son, resignedly;

"Your words fell upon deaf ears, Legolas?"

"I fear for Arien, Father!" the prince replied, anxiously. "She appears to have given up all hope and reason. I will leave tomorrow with a heavy heart."

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Throughout the night, Thranduil paced incessantly as his mind toiled to find a solution to the dilemma he now faced. He feared to relinquish the stand he had taken regarding a match with the Marchwarden; he had made a decision and had never been known to retract a command. However, he realised unless he attempted some form of mediation, his daughter would be lost to him.

Shortly before dawn, he rapped lightly upon Arien's door. He received no reply but entered regardless. His daughter lay on her bed, curled into a tight ball. His heart heaved with despair as he beheld the look of anguish in her features; apparent even in sleep. He sat beside her and stroked her hair, tenderly. Arien awoke but did not pull away from him as he supposed she might. Instead, she looked at him sadly and questioningly, confused by his presence;

"My dearest, Arien," began the king, quietly. "My heart breaks to see you this way. I felt I was protecting you but I see now I have caused you more hurt by my decision than anything I had perceived would arise from a poor match. Also, by marrying one from another realm, you would have to leave here, and I was not ready to entrust another to protect and care for you, especially one whom I perceived was directly linked to the incident in which you were almost lost to us all. However, I see your heart's choice must be true, as you cling so devotedly to the memory of him. I am not willing to lose you completely, Arien, and so I am going to do something I have never done before – I am going yield."

Arien looked at her father in disbelief. He had conceded defeat. She saw the desperation in his eyes as he awaited some indication of her acceptance of his words but she remained silent, so he continued;

"Think upon what I have said. It was not easy but I am not without heart, Arien. I know what it is to love someone so desperately; I loved your mother in that way and if not for you and your brother, would long ago have given into grief. I know I am stubborn but not so much so as to be willing to sacrifice the life of my child to prove a point! As for your treatment of Legolas, you wrong him greatly with your accusations. He is my son; a prince of this realm. If he were to disobey my commands, then we should have anarchy, and do not forget, his obedience cost him not only your love, but a dear friendship."

Arien looked surprised that her father should know what had passed between Legolas and Haldir, but the king continued;

"Legolas told me of Haldir's accusations. Truly, they have been friends for so long, he also should have known better than to question your brother's integrity. Legolas does not deserve your condemnation and yearns your acceptance of him once more. He came earlier to inform you of a journey he is shortly to undertake; the outcome of which is known to none. He may be gone for some time and I feel you should reconsider your treatment of him that he does not depart with anguish still weighing heavily upon him."

The king departed, leaving Arien alone with her thoughts.

………………………………………………………………………………….

The following morning saw Legolas and his aides prepared to leave for Rivendell. Thranduil had conveyed his thoughts to his son and watched disconsolately as the prince mounted his horse. They had discussed the conversation with Arien of the night previous and both hoped fervently for reconciliation but it had not been forthcoming. Suddenly, the prince jerked back on the reins as he heard his name;

"Legolas! Hold!"

Arien ran across the courtyard and he dismounted swiftly, in time to catch her as she flew into his arms;

"Forgive me! I was wrong to submit you to such cruelty. I should not have accused you so readily. I know now you had no choice and could not let you leave knowing all was not well between us."

Legolas beamed with happiness and kissed Arien's cheek fervently;

"Ah, Arien! How can I begin to describe my relief? I had feared you were lost to me, but now I will undertake my mission unburdened, knowing you will be waiting on my return."

He hugged her once more and Thranduil smiled contentedly as his son rode away from the palace.

………………………………………………………………………………………

A month passed and no word was forthcoming from Rivendell. However, the affection of the princess for her father grew stronger with each day that passed. They took comfort in each other's company as they impatiently awaited news of the Council. They were at breakfast when a messenger arrived with a scroll which bore the seal of Lord Elrond. Thranduil received it and Arien watched nervously as he unfurled it and read the letter quickly. He turned to Arien and with a voice tinged with concern, informed her of its contents;

"The Council has concluded the only solution to the danger posed by the One Ring is to ensure it is unmade. To that end, a Fellowship has been formed to safeguard the passage of the one who bears the Ring. Every race is represented in the Fellowship; Men, Dwarves, Halflings and Elves. It appears your brother saw fit to offer his protection on behalf of our people. He is to depart Rivendell by winter."

………………………………………………………………………………….

Tbc

Please R&R (I'm lonely and insecure – lol!) Chapter 21 very soon!


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you, yet again, for staying with this story and sending such kind reviews.

Mureall - Hi there! Glad to see you and thanks for joining us. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.

Haldir's Heart and Soul - I love reading your comments. You seem as if you're really enjoying this story - thank you. I'd love to answer you're question but it might spoil things (I love cliff hangers, as you might have noticed!). Please trust me - the end has been written since I first started this and I hope it will be OK.

RoxieRxChicargo - Hi again! I'm glad you understood the Thrandy 'thing'. He really does care and I wanted to show him as a typical protective father. Too many nasty things are written about him but I think he can't be THAT bad because he is the KING and the Elves are surely not that stupid to put up with a cruel ruler - lol!

Miss Sofie - No, it isn't and yes I did - lol! Great you managed to find the time for a read. Hope you're back to normal soon and your life is a bit more settled. Thanks for your continuing inspiration. (BTW - it's 'soppy' not 'sobby' - and remember - 'love makes the world go round'!

Loeke77 - I want to make you happy so, here you go - have chapter 21 - ROFL!

Forever Yours

Chapter 21

Several months passed and Arien walked beneath the russet hued trees, her peace interrupted only by the crackle of brittle leaves beneath her feet; a clear indication winter would follow soon. Of Legolas, there had been little news, save that the Elves of Rivendell were occupied with the gathering of as much intelligence as time allowed in order that the Fellowship could be better informed before their quest began.

Arien had known little of the history of the One Ring when she had first heard mention of it, but had pressured her father into telling her all he knew. She repeated the lore of the Ring within her mind;

_Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,_

_Seven for the Dwarf-Lords in their halls of stone,_

_Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,_

_One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,_

_One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. _

Her heart constricted as she reflected on its power and the evil associated with it. She knew it would be the end of Middle Earth should it fall into the hands of the Dark Lord, Sauron, once more. The Last Alliance of Elves and Men had been formed long ago to fight his evil, and at that time the Ring was thought to have been lost but the knowledge it called once more to its master was troublesome indeed.

Arien feared greatly the portent discovery of the Ring brought; the safety and security of her own people and those in Rivendell and Lothlorien; her brother's peril at being part of the Fellowship, as Sauron would certainly wish to apprehend the Ring-bearer as quickly as possible. She contemplated the malevolent forces the Lord of Mordor would draw upon in his ceaseless quest for supremacy and her heart missed a beat as she thought of her beloved, Haldir, and the dangers he would surely face as Captain of the Galadhirim. Since Legolas had departed, she had been torn between duty and the yearnings of her heart. She felt guilty for causing Thranduil such torment during the months prior to her brother's departure and had stayed almost constantly at his side in an effort to calm his concern for his son and to provide assurance of her continued affection, but of late, her longing to see Haldir again almost consumed her. Each night she would lie in her bed seeking refuge from her worried mind; he would once more hold and caress her; his lips would brush softly against hers and he would murmur soothing words of love, but of late, each time she attempted to induce her memories, the sharpness of her images diminished slightly, until she feared they would lose clarity forever.

That night, as she once again struggled to lose herself in her imaginings, she determined to speak with her father and seek his consent to follow her heart.

…………………………………………………………………………………

The following morning, Arien walked beside her father in the chill of the autumn morning. The garden, bereft of the colourful blooms of summer, had assumed a mantle of red and brown which blazed in the early morning sun. Thranduil was lost in thought and appeared not to notice Arien's quiet words;

"Father, I wish to discuss something with you which for sometime has lain uneasily within me."

He paused in his meditation to listen more closely, and said;

"Forgive me, Arien. So consumed am I by current events, I have given little thought to your concerns. What is it that troubles you, child?"

"I too share your unease, Father," she replied, "but my anxiety is made worse by being parted from one with whom I could find some peace and reassurance from the anguish I bare. Months I have remained here, and gladly, but you must know my heart still remains in Lothlorien. I beg you, permit me to find my happiness now, before we are overrun by this evil we fear and joy is forever lost to me."

Thranduil regarded her with concern. He had expected her to express desire to return to Caras Galadhon for some time, but had hoped her patience would hold out until the crisis with which they were faced had been resolved. However he accepted, with reluctance, the truth of her words and released a deep sigh before replying;

"I understand your foreboding, my dear. For many nights, sleep has eluded me as I contemplate our fate should events turn against us. It is indeed wrong, and not a little selfish for me to expect your continued presence here, whilst you yearn to pursue your own future, however uncertain."

Arien was surprised at the ease with which her father had acquiesced to her request; she had anticipated a little more resistance. She hugged her father gratefully and pleaded with him to make arrangement for her travel as quickly as possible. Thranduil smiled to see her joy and, for the moment at least, set aside his grave concerns in order to accommodate her excitement.

………………………………………………………………………………………

One month later, with winter truly upon them, Arien and her escort set out from Eryn Lasgalen for Lothlorien. Her heart was light as she said farewell to her father, and she reproached herself as she saw the sadness and apprehension in his eyes at their parting;

"I have instructed the guards to escort you as far as the borders of the Golden Wood and there to entrust your safe-keeping to the Galadhirim. I fear I cannot spare them longer as the danger to our realm grows with each day they are away. Your arrival will be as a surprise since I cannot risk sending word to Caras Galadhon, even by messenger bird, for fear of interception by the enemy."

"Fear not, Father," replied Arien. "I shall be quite safe. I feel in my heart the Valar have smiled upon my match and they will guard well my passage. Also, do not let your anxiety for my brother's safety consume you. He is well-skilled in the arts of war and will not quickly succumb to any foe. I pray we shall be united soon and these dark days will become just a distant memory for all."

Thranduil smiled at the resolute tone of his daughter's voice and clasped her to him. He prayed her assertions would prove to be true as with trepidation he watched her ride out with the escort.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Days passed and Arien filled with joy as she beheld the tree-line which denoted the beginning of the Golden Wood. Their passage had not been without event, as twice they had been attacked, but the skirmishes had been brief and without loss to the Elves. As they passed further into the forest, she began to peer into the canopy of the trees and wished fervently the Guardians would make their presence known. Her heart quickened in anticipation of Haldir's inclusion in their troop, although she knew it was not certain he would be on border patrol. Her hearing perceived the sound of bird-calls and she realised joyfully their arrival had been detected. No sooner had she absorbed the thought than the Captain of her guard drew the party to a halt, as five grey-clad Galadhirim appeared in their path. Her joy changed to elation as she recognised Rumil and cast all decorum aside as she flew from her horse in her haste to greet him.

Rumil was overcome with joy to see the princess again and his companions were amazed at the disregard for formality as he grasped Arien and swung her around in delight. He kissed her cheek lightly and said, gleefully;

"Mae'govannen, my lovely Arien! I cannot conceive any event which could surpass my happiness at seeing you. I swear you are twice as lovely as when last we met!"

Arien laughed freely, revelling in the jollity Rumil so clearly displayed. He returned her feet gently to the ground as she expressed her own delight and relief at finally arriving at the place for which she had longed for so long;

"Mae'govannen, my dear Rumil! I am filled with happiness to see you so well."

A look of concern passed Rumil's features and Arien smiled as she said;

"Worry not, Rumil, for I am here with my Father's blessing. Did you think, perhaps, I had run away?"

Rumil returned her smile but the look of relief upon his features did not escape her notice. Their greeting complete, he noticed Arien glanced quickly about her and before she could question him, he said;

"Alas, the one whom you truly seek is in the city. He has just completed a long tour of duty at the borders and just yesterday returned to Caras Galadhon. However, I would be delighted to escort you to him, if only to see the elation he will surely display at your arrival. In truth, he has been most disagreeable company since your departure and his ill- humour has been a constant source of misery for many. You will receive the gratitude of all if your arrival results in a more amenable Marchwarden."

Arien slipped her arm through his and replied;

"Then lead on, my dear warden, for I have no desire to prolong the agony of the good Elves of Lothlorien!"

They left the guards of Eryn Lasgalen to enjoy the pleasant hospitality of the Galadhirim prior to their required return to their own realm and Arien set out on the final leg of her journey; one she fully expected to seem interminable.

………………………………………………………………………………………

After many hours, Arien stood before the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien. Galadriel beamed with delight to see the princess and greeted her joyfully;

"We are filled with happiness to see you once again, Arien! You have been sorely missed. We were greatly saddened by the manner of your departure. But let us not detain you further; you are eager to seek out the one who has drawn you back to our realm."

Galadriel gestured to Rumil;

"You have escorted our guest thus far, Rumil. Now pray continue your mission and deliver Arien to her heart's desire."

Rumil smiled to the Lord and Lady, bowed low and led Arien from the chamber. As Arien walked the familiar path, she felt as though she had never been away and anticipation coiled inside her as they neared Haldir's talan. They arrived at the entrance and Rumil took Arien's hand in his;

"I will go no further, Dearest, for despite my words earlier, I have no desire to intrude upon a moment which belongs only to you and my brother," Rumil grinned, and assumed a look of mock embarrassment, "one which, I am certain would embarrass one such as I; an innocent regarding the intimacies of love."

Arien could scarce suppress her amusement at his comment for she was well aware of Rumil's reputation among the elleths of Lothlorien. She watched him depart and turning to the door, rapped lightly upon it. A familiar, rich voice from within bid her enter and she slowly obeyed the command. Haldir sat behind a large desk, the surface of which was covered by various scripts and maps. He did not look up but continued his study of the documents before him. Arien suppressed her desire to run to him and stood silently before the desk, languishing in the opportunity to gaze upon him once more. Her eyes moved over the silken silver hair; the delicate curve of his brow; his strong features. As her eyes moved to study his full, soft lips, her tongue slipped unbidden between her own and a flush of hot need enveloped her as imaginings led to a physical display of desire.

Haldir raised his head to admonish the intruder who had dared infringe upon his privacy and stared disbelieving at the vision he beheld. He froze for a moment, as if he suspected the evidence of his eyes then leapt to his feet and swiftly skirting the desk, pulled Arien into a tight embrace;

"I do not know how you are come here, nor do I care!"

He hungrily consumed her lips, and then broke away, only to cover her face with small kisses. Arien shed tears of joy and clung to him tightly, reluctant to relinquish her hold on him as he kissed her brow, her eyes, her cheeks and finally, the tip of her delicate nose. He smiled broadly at her, and his eyes gazed warmly into hers as he allowed the love buried within him for so long to resurface;

"My beloved, I cannot believe you are here! I have never given up hope we would be reunited but the knowledge and means of winning you back eluded me. To find you here is beyond my wildest imaginings."

He kissed her again, deeply and longingly, gently massaging her lips and dipping his tongue between them to taste her sweetness. He stroked her hair and face gently and slowly with his fingertips, in an attempt to absorb her very presence with every sense he possessed;

"Come," he said, taking her hand in his and wrapping his other arm protectively around her shoulder, "let us seek more comfortable surroundings in which to reaffirm our love."

He led her to his bed chamber and lay beside her on the soft coverlet of deepest red. She yielded to his caresses as the weight of his body pushed her deeper into the downy softness of the mattress, enveloping her in a cocoon of security and love. His hand gently swept away the shoulder of her gown to reveal her pale flesh and his warm, moist lips passed over her sensitive skin, pausing slightly with each gently placed kiss. She closed her eyes in anticipation of further delights and surrendered totally as her body responded to the delicacy of his touch. He paused for a moment and whispered;

"Perhaps you should tell me now, how you are come to my arms? Am I to soon expect the mighty army of Thranduil to batter down my door and drag me away to his dungeons for all time?"

Arien's eyes snapped open and she looked into Haldir's smiling face. His eyes twinkled mischievously and he noted with satisfaction the look of frustration with which she regarded him. She replied;

"Your timing is decidedly questionable, Marchwarden, as is your humour! I am here with the blessing of my Father, though if you continue to tease me thus, I shall give serious consideration to returning to my home."

He grinned at her pouting expression and rolled onto his back, pulling her with him.

"Ah, My Dove," he laughed, "so impatient and so spoilt! I am delighted at the eagerness with which you seek give to me the great gift of your innocence, but I will see us joined in the time honoured manner of the Elves. We are not yet in such dire circumstances as we must join with only ourselves as witnesses. If you are to become my wife, you must learn to set aside the privilege of royalty and realise you will not always be given whatever you desire on demand!"

Arien's pout slowly gave way to a smile as she accepted his gentle admonishment. She kissed his lips gently and replied;

"Of course, Captain. I am your to command!"

Haldir rolled over once more, languishing in the sensation of her soft form beneath him and marvelled at his remarkable restraint to withstand such a beautiful, eager temptress. He lowered his head and enveloped her lips with his, his tongue dancing with hers; thoughts of how far he might investigate her hidden secrets and still preserve their ultimate pleasure for their wedding night played in his mind. His fingers found the ties at the front of her bodice and he skilfully began to unlace it. He had decided a little more investigation was quite permissible and most certainly desirable. He inhaled sharply as he beheld her soft, milky breasts for the first time. He felt her shiver as he allowed his fingers to play across them, gently stroking and teasing. He covered her mouth with his, without relinquishing his touch, and felt her shudder beneath him as his tongue moved slowly around every part of it, seeking and stroking. She returned his passion eagerly and laced her hands in his silken hair in an effort to pull him even closer. Gently, she pulled away from him and gazed at his uniform. Her hand moved to the tie at his shoulder but he covered it with his, stilling her attempt. She looked at him questioningly and said, slightly petulantly;

"It seems unfair, beloved, that you should delight in the sight and touch of me, but I am denied even a glimpse of the one I desire so much!"

Haldir grinned at her and replied;

"If I were to acquiesce to the dexterity of your fingers and permit you to divest me of my clothing also, then I fear, my lovely one, all will be lost. I told you once, I would investigate your limits, and I am delighted to find you apparently have none."

His expression turned serious as he continued;

"I can scarce contain my desire for you, my beautiful Arien. But I am determined the moment of our joining shall be the pinnacle of our pleasure. At that moment, and only then, will I release my control and claim your body with pulsating passion; heedless of innocence; oblivious to protest, as protest you surely will the first time you are taken. I promise you, your desire will be fully replete on that night and for ever more."

He held her gaze as the promise of his words washed over her. She could not reply, but remained still beneath him as she felt his hands once more begin their teasing path, meandering across her flesh in never ceasing swirls which caused other parts of her to scream with longing. She opened her lips as his mouth descended once more and neither heard the tentative knock upon the door.

Gradually, Haldir's mind permitted the unwelcome intrusion and he reluctantly withdrew from Arien to answer. She hastily drew her gown about her and strained to hear the conversation from the other room, but to no avail. Haldir reappeared only to excuse himself as it appeared the Lady desired his immediate presence. Arien watched his reluctant departure sadly as her skin tingled still from his touch.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Haldir bowed low to the Lady and patiently waited whatever revelations the Lady had to impart. She smiled at him and he felt certain she knew exactly his activity prior to their audience. However, he decided prudence to be the best path and attempted to clear his mind of all thoughts of Arien. Finally, the Lady spoke;

"Forgive my intrusion at the time of your happiness, Haldir, but I fear I must request your absence from your love for a few days. I have received word the Fellowship of the Ring are fast approaching our borders. They bring with them portent of great evil. I desire you intercept them and escort them to Caras Galadhon."

Haldir had heard rumours concerning the reappearance of the One Ring and the formation of a Fellowship, the purpose of which was to oversee its destruction. He was alarmed to think the tendrils of malevolence had reached his own land and left the chamber filled with foreboding.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tbc.

Please do your usual wonderful R&Rs. I'm about 4 chapters from the end now (sobs!) and will try to update as regularly as possible (if you still want me to? - nudge, nudge, hint, hint!)

Anyway, the Fellowship's on it's way, so, bring on the Hobbits - lol!


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you for your very kind reviews. I am so glad you've stuck with me so far. There aren't too many chapter to go now, so the end is in sight!

Just a quick words

Muireall and LornaDoone - Thank you, I'm glad you like it.

Haldir's Heart and Soul –Bless - you're so worried for him! Not to worry, chapter 23 should cheer you up a bit.(lol!)

Well, on we go, chapter 23 follows straight after – no delay between the two.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Forever Yours

Chapter 22

Haldir sat in a flet at the border, his brothers beside him,the remainder of his command divided between the numerous other platforms. They awaited the arrival of the Fellowship with anxiety, as word of the burden they carried with them had spread quickly through the Elves of Lothlorien. A day had passed with no sign and the wardens began to fear circumstances had turned against their expected visitors. Haldir allowed his mind to drift to recent events and he reflected on the whimsy of fate. He had felt nought but despair such a short while ago; the sadness of a love denied him; the loss of two companions, one at the hands of an elleth so evil, it was inconceivable she had been of Elfkind; accusations of kin-slaying. He marvelled at how so much could change in such a short space of time and smiled as he thought of the promise of happiness delivered to him with the return of Arien. If it had not been for the dark shadow of evil which had crept back over Middle Earth, all would have seemed blissful. He regretted not seeing Arien before his departure but looked forward with licentious anticipation to their reunion and allowed his imagination free reign as he invented ways in which to tease and torment his love even further. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft call from a nearby flet and he caught a fleeting glimpse of movement in the undergrowth. He signalled several wardens to join him and silently descended the rope ladder, followed by his brothers. They were amused to hear gruff whisperings of one who obviously sought to be clandestine but failed miserably. Their amusement turned to anger as they heard the fair Lady of Light described as dangerous and an Elf-witch; Haldir ordered Rumil and Orophin to load their bows.

……………………………………………………………………………………

The Fellowship moved through the low brush on the outskirts of the Golden Wood, quietly and with heavy hearts. Their path so far had been laden with misfortune. Not bad enough their route over Caradhas had been blocked by Saruman the wizard, who sought power through siding with the Dark Lord, but their venture into the Dwarf Mines of Moria had delivered the ultimate blow; the fall of Gandalf the Grey, or Mithrandir, as he was known to the Elves. The Ranger, Aragorn had assumed the role of leader and had decided to head for Lothlorien in the hope of finding refuge. All were weary and their travel was made harder by the weight of their grief.

The further the Fellowship ventured into the Golden Wood, the more Legolas conceded to his apprehension. The wonderment he always felt for the beauty of the forest was overwhelmed by his concern for meeting the Marchwarden once more. Haldir's words at their last encounter reverberated in his consciousness with painful clarity and he was forced once more to question how one he had always considered as a brother, could turn against him with such vehemence.

Suddenly, the Fellowship came to an abrupt halt, as they were confronted with the points of several deadly arrows. Legolas instinctively drew his bow and returned aim, but shock quickly displaced anxiety as he recognised his adversaries. He looked into the cold, grey eyes of Rumil and Orophin and they returned his stare without flinching. They knew better than to stand down their guard without word from their Captain, even though they had recognised Legolas immediately. Of the remaining members of the Fellowship, they knew only the Ranger. Haldir moved between them and said in a low voice, laden with arrogance and disdain;

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark!"

He turned his attention to Legolas, whose eyes widened with anticipation of Haldir's next remark but the Marchwarden gave no indication of latent animosity and said simply;

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion!"

Haldir then listened intently as Aragorn related the plight of his group and begged the help of the Elves of Lothlorien. The Ranger was known to the Galadhrim as he had visited Caras Galadhon in the years before and at that time had promised his heart to Arwen Evenstar, daughter of Lord Elrond and grandchild of Galadriel and Celeborn and Aragorn wasted no time in introducing the other members of their group; Boromir, son of the Steward of Gondor, the Hobbits; Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo and, to the obvious disbelief of the Elves, the Dwarf, Gimli, son of Gloin. It was agreed they should be lead to the city under escort and with leaden feet, the Fellowship set out on the long trek to Caras Galadhon.

The Elves watched the progress of the Hobbits with fascination as they had believed the little people no longer dwelt in Middle Earth.

Haldir remained at the head of the party and made no attempt to talk with the prince. Rumil ventured a few words, but was careful not to allow his attempt to be noticed by his elder brother; he had no wish to incur his wrath. He moved to walk beside Legolas and whispered, quietly;

"How are you, my friend? You appear careworn and weary!"

"Indeed, much has occurred we did not foresee when first we set about our quest. I fear the forces of darkness lie heavily upon us all, and I crave the succour of peace and tranquillity which I hope will be found in your fair city," he replied, quietly.

"How is it you appear so at ease in the company of the Dwarf?" Rumil continued. "He is a strange companion indeed, for an Elf."

"Do not speak ill of my friend," warned Legolas. "He is of stout heart and chosen by Elrond to be one of our party. He is of Dain's people and has proved honourable and of great value in times of trouble."

"Forgive me, Legolas. We live in difficult times and are all a little suspicious. If you vouch for him, then his presence will sit comfortably with me," replied Rumil, then he nodded in the direction of Haldir; "but do not expect the same ease of acceptance from him!"

Legolas saw a small smile play around Rumil's lips and returned it, if a little ruefully. Of Arien's presence in Lothlorien, Rumil did not speak. He knew better than to intrude upon the affairs of his brother and determined to leave her disclosure firmly with Haldir.

After many hours, they were within sight of Caras Galadhon. Haldir led them straight to the audience chamber where they were met by the Lord and Lady. Haldir listened with dismay as Legolas related of Gandalf's confrontation with the Balrog of Moria and his subsequent demise. The Lord and Lady were saddened by the news and submitted the group to much questioning. Finally, the Lady requested they should rest a while in the city and Haldir led them to a pavilion on the ground, where beds and food had been laid in readiness. Haldir seized upon that moment to confront Legolas. He had considered speaking with him in the course of their passage through the woods but had thought better of it. However, he realised he could no longer delay the inevitable and looking about he glade, saw the prince seated on a small rock, his head bowed, his features set in grim contemplation . The Marchwarden approached him slowly, stood silently at his side and placed his hand gently on his shoulder;

"You have travelled far and met with great peril, Legolas. In times such as these, trivial conflicts should be set aside in favour of friendship."

Legolas lifted his head to look directly into the face of the Marchwarden and was surprised, for in place of the animosity he had expected, he saw only genuine concern. He rose and shrugged Haldir's hand away, as the anguish and sorrow he held within caused him to cast aside his normal control;

"Friendship?" he spat. "You speak of friendship and yet not so long ago, you despised me. It is a little late in the day for regret, my haughty Marchwarden. Or is this merely a gesture through which you hope to enlist my aide to win my sister. There was a time when I wished fervently for a union between you both, but times change and now my mind is consumed with other matters, matters far more urgent than the inconsequential desires of an egotistical Elf!"

Haldir did not move, but merely raised an eyebrow and replied;

"I could take offence at your outburst, Legolas, but in truth, I choose not to. I shall attribute it to the strain and anxiety of your situation. The fact is, I am no longer consumed by thoughts of Arien's return. Had I found you more amenable, I would have asked you to meet with someone I am certain you would be most happy to see, but I think it would be wise to postpone the moment until you are better composed."

So saying, Haldir turned from the prince and walked calmly away.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Arien paced her apartment with growing impatience. She had spoken with the Lady the previous day and learned of the imminent arrival of the Fellowship. Her heart swelled with joy at the premise of seeing her brother and she peered through the window yet again in the hope of any sign of their arrival. Concern tinged her excitement as she heard the beautiful but sad strains of an Elven lament. There came the sound of a soft knock upon her door, and she was overjoyed as Haldir entered the room and strode toward her. She grasped his hands and demanded, excitedly;

"Is he here? Please say he is here!"

"I am delighted to see you also, my dove!" stated Haldir, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Arien released him and stepped back slightly; she looked at him pleadingly and replied;

"I beg your forgiveness for my brashness, Haldir, but I so long to see my brother again, I can think of nothing else. Please, tell me all there is to know. Has he arrived? Who is with him? Is he aware of my presence?"

Her questions tumbled from her in quick succession and Haldir's expression softened, as he stroked her face gently and said;

"Do not fret so, Arien, I understand your anxiousness. Legolas has indeed arrived, along with as strange a group of travelling companions as you would ever imagine. One of them is a Dwarf, if you please!"

Arien giggled at his expression of exasperation before pleading with him once more;

"May I see him. Oh, please, take me to him!"

Haldir could refuse her pleas no longer and taking her hand in his, led her from the room. As they hurried along the path which led to the glade, he said;

"You shall meet with him alone. I ventured to speak with him, but I do not believe he is ready to resume our friendship. He knows not of your arrival here and I think it best you explain everything in your own way. Perhaps he will then calm sufficiently for us to have a more civilised conversation, one during which I will not have to suffer his insults!"

Arien noted the petulance which weighted his words and muttered, almost inaudibly;

"But you insulted him first!"

…………………………………………………………………………………

Tbc.

New Line Cinema – Lord of the Rings, Fellowship of the Ring

" Legolas Thranduilion" – Legolas, son of Thranduil

Please feel free to continue to chapter 23 – we're having a wedding!

Please, R&R. Thanks


	23. Chapter 23

Well, here we go then. Hope you all have you have your confetti and rice at the ready! Friends of the groom on the left, bride on the right. Hope you enjoy!

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Forever Yours

Chapter 23

Haldir and Arien stood behind a large Mallorn on the outskirts of the glade. Her eyes widened with amazement as she looked first to one then another of the strange group of people. She thought for a moment there were children in their number and was surprised when Haldir explained they were Halflings. She pointed to their large, hairy feet and was greatly amused but Haldir rebuked her, gently;

"It does not become a princess of Eryn Lasgalen to find amusement from the anomalies of others, Arien. In any case, I find the appearance of the Dwarf far more incongruous!"

"Do you not like Dwarves, Marchwarden?" she replied, smiling. "They have visited my realm on several occasions. Admittedly, my father finds them less than charming, but one should not judge without knowledge. I feel sure the Dwarf is most honourable if he has been included in a party entrusted with so important a mission."

Haldir stared at her in disbelief and hissed;

"Do not presume to advise on those matters of which you know so little! Dwarves are by nature, grasping covetous creatures that will stop at nothing to obtain whatever they desire. Indeed not since the Dark Days have the Elves had dealings with them and I for one see no reason for the situation to change!"

Arien was about to continue her baiting when she beheld the one for whom she searched. Legolas sat apart from the others, his sadness clearly apparent. Haldir restrained her long enough to say, hurriedly;

"I leave the telling of the circumstance resulting in your presence here to you, Arien."

He turned to leave and muttered;

"Beware the Dwarf!"

Arien could not help but laugh once more and without further thought, ran into the glade toward her brother.

Legolas stared disbelievingly as his beloved sister ran swiftly to where he sat. He leapt to his feet and held out his arms. The other members of the party watched with interest as the lovely elleth threw herself into his embrace. He kissed her head affectionately and pulled her into another, even tighter hug.

Two of the Hobbits, Merry and Pippin smiled meaningfully to each other as Merry nodded in the direction of the unfolding scene;

"That must be Legolas' lady friend! I wondered if he had someone special somewhere. She's a beauty, and no mistake!"

"Very lovely!" agreed Pippin. "Just like Legolas to be sneaky and not mention her."

"I think it's just the way of Elves," replied Merry, knowingly, "you know, all mysterious and suchlike! Still, it's nice to see him happy again!"

Legolas released Arien and they were soon deep in conversation. He told her of their adventures thus far and of the fall of Gandalf. She was saddened, as she had fond memories of the many visits the old wizard had made to her home and understood the reason for the lament she heard earlier. Then Arien told him of their father's accord regarding her match with Haldir and how she had travelled just days past to Lothlorien. At the mention of Haldir's name, Legolas frowned but she spoke firmly to him;

"Enough of this stubbornness, Legolas! In these troubled times we must cling to friendships, not drive barriers between them. You feel Haldir has offended you, but he too has been wronged. Will you not forget your grievances, for the sake of my happiness and your own comfort?"

Legolas was thoughtful for a moment as he considered her heartfelt request. He missed the banter and camaraderie of his old friend greatly and smiled as he replied;

"You speak wisely, little sister, even though it is in your interest to unite us once more. In truth, I have felt the loss of Haldir's friendship deeply and nought would give greater pleasure than to rescind my cruel words and ask his forgiveness."

Arien was delighted and hugged her brother once more with exuberance. She was anxious their reunion should not be delayed and clasping her brother's hand firmly in hers, drew him from the glade toward Haldir's home, as Merry and Pippin exchanged knowing, broad grins.

Legolas hesitated outside the Marchwarden's talan and Arien feared he had reconsidered his chosen course of action;

"Do not fail me now, Legolas! My future happiness depends on your steadfastness in this matter. How will you give my hand to him in a few days time if there is not harmony between you?

Legolas looked at her in surprise;

"So soon? Arien, I am sure your feelings for Haldir are still strong, but should you not delay a little before embarking on so solemn an undertaking as marriage? I fear it is not a wise course to follow in such uncertain times."

"It is for that very reason I have no doubts, my brother. In the time we were apart, I thought of nothing save how much I loved him and felt nothing except the pain of our enforced separation. If all is consumed by evil, at least I will have known a short time of blissful happiness."

When he considered Arien's words and combined them with the vivid images of horrors he had endured in recent days, he was forced into submission. Before he could speak further, the door suddenly opened and Haldir stood on the threshold, a slight smile upon his features.

"Ah, Legolas. I had hoped Arien's persuasive nature would win out! Please, enter and let us partake of a few glasses of wine. There is much to discuss regarding the happy event soon to occur."

He gestured for Legolas to enter his home but held up his hand in objection to Arien.

"I love you dearly, lovely one," he said, smiling, "but I fear this is a discussion for males only. Perhaps I might impose upon your kind nature to ensure our new guests are well cared for and have all they require. I shall seek you out shortly that we may discuss our coming bliss."

He swept her into an embrace so tight, she could not breathe and kissed her passionately. Then, releasing her, he turned abruptly and disappeared into the talan, leaving a deeply stunned princess to find her way back to the glade from whence she had come. As she returned slowly, Arien reflected upon her sudden and summary dismissal and decided it would prove to be quite an enlightenment to be married to the Marchwarden of Lothlorien.

Aragorn was first to notice her return and walking toward her, bowed respectfully. He spoke Elvish fluently and greeted her warmly;

"Mae'govannen, Princess Arien. It is a great pleasure to see you again. I have fond memories of my last visit to your realm. Perhaps you would permit me to introduce the members of our small band. I am sure they would be enchanted to meet you, indeed, some," he nodded toward Merry and Pippin, "are almost consumed by curiosity to your identity."

Arien accepted and walked beside him as they approached first Boromir, then Sam. As she greeted Frodo, she sensed a haunting sadness about the little Hobbit which reflected in his soulful eyes. Although she could not speak with him in his own tongue, she reached out and gently touched her hand to the side of his face and Frodo smiled in recognition of her kind gesture. She was lost in her thoughts of how Lord Elrond could entrust such a great burden to one so gentle and small, when her trance was broken by a voice of such gruffness, she was quite startled. She was even more alarmed to see the dwarf standing by her side, his broad smile almost indistinguishable by the profusion of his beard. He said something she did not understand and was surprised when Aragorn laughed. Aragorn spoke in reply to the Dwarf, and he hung his head ashamedly.

"Arien, may I introduce Gimli, Son of Gloin." said Aragorn. "You must forgive my humour, but he seemed to think you and Legolas were romantically involved. I have, of course, informed him of your true relationship."

"What, she's not his girlfriend?" said Merry who had overheard Aragorn's words to Gimli and ran to join them, closely followed by Pippin.

"So, is she anyone's girlfriend then?" inquired Pippin hopefully, his beaming smile betraying his optimism.

Arien was intrigued by the excitement and insisted Aragorn translate everything to her. She laughed and told Aragorn of her impending marriage to the Marchwarden and added she hoped they would all attend as honoured guests. She was surprised to see expressions of horror and disbelief replace the smiles of only a moment before.

She questioned Aragorn for the reason in the change of their demeanour but he declined to explain for fear of causing her distress and replied only how delighted they would be to attend. He knew the Hobbits and the Dwarf had less than pleasant opinions of Haldir as he had greeted them with an arrogance and surliness of manner Aragorn knew was characteristic of the Marchwarden but others did not. An uncomfortable silence descended over the group and Arien politely excused herself, only to ponder the event at her leisure.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Legolas and Haldir sat at the table they had shared on that memorable night so many months previously; the night Arien had disappeared. Legolas, Haldir considered, appeared either lost in thought or lost in wine, for indeed, they had consumed a considerable amount in the course of their lengthy discussions. All feelings of animosity had disappeared, as had several bottles of vintage Elven beverage, the strength of which was notorious. Legolas smiled good-naturedly at his friend and raised his glass;

"A salute to my new brother! May we always know the warmth and companionship we enjoy at this moment and may the wine we share in the future always be as fine!"

"I thank you, most humbly, dear friend!" replied Haldir, his own glass swaying slightly as he raised it in return. "I thank you also, for your friendship, your understanding, for whatever fate brought you here that we may put an end to our hostilities and lastly, for your beautiful, sister; so soft and warm and desirable and..."

Legolas looked at him in amazement and struggled to compose himself as he demanded;

"Just how close have you come to my sister to know such things, Haldir? The Arien I know and love is an innocent, unknowing in the ways of love; completely chaste!"

"Ah, chaste, I am certain, but I have had the good fortune to catch her!" replied Haldir, chuckling.

Legolas attempted to keep serious regard in his expression but failed as both Elves erupted into hilarity in joint appreciation of Haldir's wit. Legolas set his glass upon the table and attempted to draw Haldir in a more serious discussion;

"Setting humour aside for a moment, I feel it beholden upon me to point out once again my sister's naivety. You are far more experienced than she and I do not wish for your blessed first night together to be tainted by your over-zealousness. She is a gentle creature and easily frightened. You must promise solemnly, my friend, to approach this matter with sensitivity and understanding."

Haldir placed his hand over his heart and an expression heavy with sincerity replied;

"I give you my oath; I will not pursue any course I feel is beyond her limits or ability."

Legolas smiled contentedly and returned to his wine whilst Haldir smiled smugly, satisfied he had not lied to the prince but confident of the extent of Arien's perceived innocence.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The morning of the wedding arrived and Caras Galadhon became a hive of activity as the Elves busied themselves with the many and complex arrangements for the marriage of their highly regarded Marchwarden to the Princess of Eryn Lasgalen. The cooks toiled unceasingly, conscious of their responsibility to produce the copious quantities of food necessary to feed the many guests; seamstresses laboured tirelessly in their effort to add the finishing touches to the beautiful attire traditionally worn by bride and groom and many others strove to prepare the bridal talan, arranging and dressing it for happy couple's first night of bliss. Finally, darkness descended and the open grassy circle in the centre of the city was aglow with a myriad of shimmering lanterns. Garlands of sweet blossom festooned the trees and the small carved alter at its centre. Upon the alter lay a white silk cushion, upon which lay two delicately wrought rings of mithril.

The Elves of Lothlorien gradually arrived, together with the members of the Fellowship, all of whom were enchanted by the sight they beheld. The guests were soon joined by the Lord and Lady and a hush descended, broken only by the distant harmony of Elvish voices, joined in a melody so sweet, the Hobbits were moved to tears, despite being unable to understand the words. Slowly, the attention of the guests was taken by the appearance of Haldir and his brother. Rumil and Orophin proudly walked either side of the Marchwarden, resplendent in tunics of midnight blue and gold. Haldir wore clothing of a similar style but in the tradition of Elven wedding attire, his outfit was pure white, the only adornment being the intricate gold embroidered Mallorn leaves at neck and cuff. His wore his customary warrior braids, but in honour of the tradition of Eryn Lasgalen, the sides of his hair were woven into the smaller side braids and not left to hang loose in the customary manner of the Lothlorien Elves.

They made their way in stately procession to stand before the Lord and Lady and patiently awaited the arrival of Arien and Legolas. Haldir was first to notice their appearance, and his heart swelled with joy as he beheld their slow progression to where he stood. Arien walked beside her brother, her arm linked through his. Like Haldir, her attire was of pure white, the soft gossamer filmy cloth clinging to her form as she walked. A small train trimmed with the same delicate embroidered leaves as on Haldir's clothing, pooled behind her as she walked, and her soft golden curls were interwoven with tiny white blossoms. They halted beside the brothers and Legolas placed her hand in the outstretched hand of her beloved as they moved closer to the altar and stood before the Lord and Lady. Celeborn stepped forward and looked kindly on the couple, and stated, simply;

"Friends, it is with joyful hearts we are come together to witness the declaration of eternal love and devotion between Haldir and Arien."

Celeborn smiled as Haldir turned to face Arien and all vestiges of his awareness of the gathered Elves disappeared from his mind as he spoke softly, the words he had prepared;

"Long years ago, a child I met, with curls of silken gold,

Together we would walk or sit and talk of tales of old.

Her sweet and gentle nature, so trusting and beguiling

Did melt the coldest, hardest heart, and leave the sternest, smiling.

And on the day I left her realm, I felt a sorrow deep and true,

As tears of sadness fell from my little one's eyes of deepest blue.

Dear friends we were, and never thought ought else we would become,

Until the day she left her home to visit Fair Lothlorien.

My dearest Arien, when I beheld the elleth you had grown to be,

My heart did stop, I scarce could breathe, and I knew for sure you belonged with me.

Beloved, on this blessed day we stand with friends and family,

To say our vows, affirm our love, and join for all eternity.

I call on all those present, to hear my words with which I swear,

To honour, love and cherish you, and keep you safe within my care;

To shelter you from harm and sorrow, sadness, jealousy and hate.

Please, start your life anew with me as my beautiful wife; my true soul-mate.

He picked up the smaller of the mithril rings and slid it gently onto her finger. She gazed into his eyes and began her own recitation of devotion;

"As I stand now, beside my love,

My heart with joy replete,

My life, my soul I give to you,

With you I am complete.

From this day on, my one true love

Your shadow I shall be,

To ever walk beside you,

No longer 'I' but 'we'.

Unflinching faith and trust

You will forever find in me,

My love will never waiver,

It will last eternally.

And if one day, through good or bad

You walk through Mandos' doors

Then know you will not be alone;

I am forever yours."

As her husband had done, she picked the remaining ring from the cushion and slid the band onto his finger.

Everyone smiled with delight as Haldir pulled Arien into his arms and kissed her in sight of all. The couple were soon surrounded by a happy, joyful throng as tables appeared and were quickly laden with a wonderful and varied array of food and drink.

The merrymaking continued for many hours into the night until Legolas approached his new brother with the words;

"It is time, Haldir!"

Haldir acknowledged him knowingly and raising Arien's hand to his lips, kissed it softly;

"We must part for a short time, lovely one."

His brothers joined him and he disappeared with them in the direction of the prepared talan. Arien felt nervous for the first time that day, and Legolas, conscious of her anxiety, placed a comforting arm around her;

"Come, Arien. It is time for you to prepare for your first night with your chosen one. She departed the maelstrom of activity with her brother, leaving the guests to enjoy the music and congeniality of the gathering. Legolas left her at the door to her apartment, promising to return for her shortly. She entered and her attention immediately focused on the shimmering garments laid out on her bed. She ran her fingers over the silken nightgown and robe and slowly removed her wedding gown, replacing it with the more tempting garments. A soft rap at her door announced the return of her brother and she nervously took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the bridal talan where a long, winding staircase led upwards into the canopy of the trees. Legolas kissed her cheek softly and said;

"This is where I must leave you. I love you dearly, my little Arien, and pray you will have a long and happy life with your beloved. Go now; as your husband awaits you."

He released her hand and she began her ascent, her heart beating faster with each step.

Finally, she reached the entrance and her breathe caught as she beheld Haldir; he was dressed only in white leggings and she gazed at him, unmoving, overwhelmed by the beauty of the powerful Elf who was now her husband. He closed the distance between them and led her to a low table on which were set many dishes of sweet, soft fruits, sweetmeats and several decanters of wine. A sea of luxurious cushions surrounded the table and wrapping his arms around her, he guided her to sit with him. He chose a ripe strawberry and raised it to her lips, brushing the sweet fruit suggestively across her lower lip before allowing her to bite into it. He smiled and leant closer to lick a stray droplet from her mouth before offering her a second bite. She opened her mouth to enclose the remainder of the fruit and he closed his eyes in ecstasy as her soft mouth closed around his fingers to suck the juice from them. He pulled her into his embrace and kissed her with a longing he could no longer suppress. She surrendered to his plundering tongue and was swept away on a tide of desire. When he released her she gazed into his face and was overcome by his expression of love and adoration. He drew her to her feet and guided her toward the marriage bed. He stood behind her and she felt his hands at the ties of her robe. They were swiftly undone and he slipped the garment from her, running his hands gently over her diaphanous gown. He turned her toward him and stepped back slightly, so as to better appreciate the vision before him. The gown was sheer and clung to the curve of her breast and hips. He ran his hand softly over the gentle swell of her barely concealed breasts and whispered;

"It is tradition that you unbraid my hair, my darling, so as I may appear before you unadorned. She glided behind him and began to undo the intricacies of his hair, running the silken strands through her fingers. When she had finished he turned to her once more;

"My dearest one, I have loved you for so long and now, finally, I am able to claim you as my own. I can show you with my body instead of words, how dear you are to me. I ask only that you do not fear what is about to pass between us but that you trust me and join with me in a pleasure beyond words or imagining".

Arien's reply was to wind her arms tightly about his neck, and as she clung to him, all vestiges of nervousness fell away as they kissed once more. She lowered her arms and stood motionless as he slid her gown from her slender shoulders, the silence broken by a soft hiss as the sheer garment slid in one movement to pool around her feet. His eyes swept over her unclothed body for the first time and he felt the heat of his rising desire overwhelm him. He stooped to scoop her into his arms and carried her gently to the bed, lowering her gently onto the coverlets. He stroked her body with his finger-tips and as he lowered his head to once again claim her lips she said, whisperingly;

"I am yours Haldir O'Lorien, now and forever more."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Tbc.

Aah! I bet Miss Sofie will think that was a soppy one!

Please R&R to let me know if you thought it was ok

Chapter 24 soon!


	24. Chapter 24

Wow – thank you so much for those wonderful reviews – I don't know what else to say! It has made me a bit nervous for the last few chapters, because now I am so conscious of not wanting to let you down. I want to reply to some of your comments before posting the next two chapters (yep – you get another two this posting).

Miss Sofie – Hey you're back – and you've caught up – congrats! Right then – chap 21. Yep it was suggestive, but the operative word is 'suggestive'. I leave the rest to imagination (he-he!). No, seriously though, I really want everyone to feel the intensity of the love between Arien and Haldir. It's important to the story to know how strongly they feel about each other. Chap 22 – Yeah, I like Rumil too. I like to think of him as the softest of the three brothers; more emotional, less afraid to show his feelings and the most fun-loving. He's a nice Elf – lol! As for Legolas still holding bad feeling toward Haldir – Leggy's been through a lot, I think when anyone – not just Elves – are depressed, they harbour negative feelings more strongly. Also, so often, Leggy is portrayed as a bit of an easy-going wimp – He's not! (well, I don't think he is.) Yes, he's sensitive and gentle and introverted, but at the end of the day, he's a prince, and I believe that would make him proud and a little stubborn. Chap 23 – Yep – it's suggestive again, – but it's a wedding! As for the bit with Leggy escorting her, I thought about having Galadriel in that role, but for some reason, it felt 'right' for it to be her brother, because in the previous chapter, he expressed his anxiety for her, and they are so very close, emotionally. Also, in many societies throughout the world, it is a traditional aspect of the marriage ceremony for the bride to be 'delivered' to her new husband by close relatives. Hope this explains my thinking a bit more. Glad you like the Merry/Pippin bit and the drinking session – I enjoyed writing it! As for the vows – I am so relieved they were ok. I agonised for hour over them. So finally, thanks Sofie, for the usual very constructive review. You obviously spent a great deal of time doing this and it's very much appreciated – especially because I know how things are for you at the 'mo. You rock!

Loeke77 – Thanks. It was a delight to write.

Muireall – Thank you, you are very kind. Actually, I must admit, on a few occasions, I've had a lump in my throat as I've written something – I'm so glad we seem to be on the same wave-length.

RoxieRxChicago – Once again, thank you! I agree with you, weddings can be too long – lol! Here's the update you requested – hope you enjoy.

Haldir'sHeartandSoul – Yes! Yes! Ummmm!

To anyone I've missed – Thank you for continuing to read.

Sooooooooooo, I think we'd best move on now.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Forever Yours

Chapter 24

Arien lay sated in her husband's arms, her senses alive as never before. The newly discovered pleasures of their love-making elated her as nothing ever had and she nestled deeper into his shoulder and tilted her head to nibble at his soft skin. Haldir tipped her face to look into his:

"Are you happy, Arien?"

She thought to the moment when their bodies had united for the first time and she had felt his soul merge with hers. In that instant, both realised they would exist only for each other; as they shared their bodies, so would they share one soul, joined everlastingly.

"I cannot express with words alone, my joy and contentment," she answered.

He smiled, and replied, suggestively:

"Then perhaps you should show me!"

He pulled her over him and once more, time held no meaning for them as they surrendered totally to the ecstacy of union.

………………………………………………………………………………

All too soon, dawn arrived and with it realisation their first night together had come to an end. As they prepared to leave the bridal talan for Haldir's home, Arien looked about her, wistfully;

"Last night was so beautiful, so wondrous; I wish we could stay here forever."

"Alas, my love, we cannot." said Haldir, softly. "We have a new life to face and old duties to continue. However," he added, "if you think you have experienced every delight I have to offer, then you are greatly mistaken. You have sampled merely a morsel of what is to come. Perhaps I shall explain some of them in further detail on our walk home."

He wrapped his arm protectively around her and together they departed.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Legolas had slept little during the night. His thoughts returned continually to the last words of Arien's vows and they echoed repeatedly through his mind:

"And if one day, through good or bad

You walk through Mandos' doors

Then know you will not be alone;

I am forever yours."

When she had first uttered them, he was shocked, but admonished himself immediately, as he knew in solemnly binding to one another, Haldir and Arien would be inexorably joined forever. It was, after all, the way of the Elves, but the more he considered, the more certain he became of his sister's deep concern for her new husband's safety. She had promised to remain with him on earth or beyond and Legolas could not imagine life without his beloved sister. He determined to extract a promise from her; one which he could use to hold her with him should her worst fears become reality.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

As Haldir and Arien made their way slowly along the pathways to their home, they passed several Elves, but none offered more than a courteous bow or smile by way of acknowledgment, for which Arien was immensely grateful, but it did not prevent her blushes; a fact not missed by Haldir, who laughed openly to see her embarrassment;

"You are not the first bride to walk the paths of Caras Galadhon on the morning after her first night with her husband, sweetness. We have entered into an honourable and blissful union and you should feel no shame for our activities."

"Nevertheless, I shall be relieved to reach the privacy and sanctuary of our home!" she replied, nervously.

Her anxiety was compounded by the appearance of two who were all too familiar. Rumil and Orophin bounded toward them enthusiastically, their features beaming with mischief.

"Haldir, you still live!" announced Rumil, slapping his brother resoundingly on his back.

"We had thought mayhap, the night would prove too much for your delicate senses and you may have departed this world." added Orophin.

"I almost wish I had!" retorted Haldir, his frustration for his infuriating siblings all too apparent. "For then I would no longer have to suffer your inane foolishness!"

"Come now brother, surely you would not deny the concerns of your devoted, loving brothers?" replied Rumil, with an expression of mock hurt.

He did not await his brother's reply, but turned his attention to Arien;

"Little sister! My heart rejoices to see you so well and none the worse for the attentions of my brutish brother. Remember, Orophin and I are always here to offer comfort and advice in the event his boorishness becomes intolerable, as it surely will!"

Arien's embarrassment was overcome by her new brother's amiable teasing and her face broke into a happy smile;

"My heart is joyful to know I have joined such a wonderful, caring family!" she laughed, happily. "Come, Rumil, Orophin! Escort me to my home and let every Elf in the city see how proud I am of my new relatives!"

She linked her arms through theirs and together they continued their journey to Haldir's talan. Haldir watched them as they walked a little ahead of him and he thanked the Valar for their gifts of a beautiful wife and two loving, if frustrating, brothers. He smiled as the warmth of contentment washed over him.

……………………………………………………………………………

The days which followed passed with an ease common to all who are deeply in love. Haldir excused himself from his customary border duty in order he may spend time with his new bride and kept within the city limits, organising duty rosters and overseeing the training grounds. For her part, Arien spent her time apart from her husband in the company of her brother. Through him, she learned to appreciate the wit and companionship of Gimli, the Dwarf. She would often relate their activities to Haldir, and gradually, his animosity and prejudice toward Gimli waned. However, he was less than amused by the incessant attentions of a certain Hobbit toward his wife. Merry appeared to have developed something of an infatuation for the princess. He often left flowers at her door, and was first to greet her whenever she appeared. Legolas and the other Fellowship members were highly amused by the little Hobbit's obsession, but Haldir's ire grew daily. Finally, whilst out walking with Legolas, his outrage of the situation erupted and he aired his concerns to the prince. Legolas laughed heartily and this only served to further anger his friend:

"I see no humour in this situation, Legolas! By the Valar, he was present at her marriage and yet continues to hover about her like a bee around a bloom. He displays his obsession openly, with blatant disregard for her status. I cannot and will not, allow this to escalate! Either you will speak with him and advise him to cease, or else he will answer to me!"

Legolas could walk no further, so consumed by hilarity was he, and sat upon a log, his arms wrapped around his middle in an effort to cosset his aching ribs;

"Oh, my dear Haldir!" he managed to say, eventually. "Forgive my levity, but I find difficulty in accepting seriously your jealousy, when the one responsible for causing it barely reaches the waist of your beloved. Surely you can see the humour of it?"

"Humour has never been my strongest point, and well you know it, Legolas!" replied Haldir."

Legolas gradually ceased his hilarity and leant back as he regarded his friend;

"This is a trivial matter, Haldir. It will pass and be forgotten once we have departed. Can you not turn a blind eye, just this once? We have endured so much hardship and misery thus far, and I fear there is more to come. Long has it been since I have seen my friends so light-hearted, especially the Little Ones. They have faced such horrors and suffered much sorrow."

Haldir looked thoughtfully at the prince and saw the truth of all he had said reflected in his face. Remorse for his petulance replaced his desire for retribution:

"Aye, you are right! Who knows what lies ahead for all of you, and I should not blight your respite here with my pettiness. I shall indeed, pay no further heed to Merry's actions but, mark this, Legolas," he stated, smiling, "do not leave him alone with her!"

Legolas was greatly relieved to see an end to the matter, and as both continued on their way, their conversation turned to other matters.

Later that night, as Haldir held a slumbering Arien in his arms, he reflected upon the words of the prince and he held his wife a little tighter as he thought of the dangers her brother would soon have to face. He prayed his beloved would never know the pain of loss.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Soon, it was time for the Fellowship to depart. Arien stood on the bank of the Great River, her husband beside her, and watched as the Lord and Lady bestowed gifts upon the brave party. The Fellowship were clad in the grey cloaks of the Galadhrim and she looked to each of them in turn with growing sadness. She and Haldir had talked throughout the night with her brother, and although he seemed unconcerned, she knew he was concealing deep feelings of foreboding. She smiled gently when Legolas received the gift of a bow. It had belonged to Haldir's father; a brave Elf who had been Marchwarden at the time of his fall. When Arien told Haldir of Legolas's great admiration of the Galadhrim weapons, he did not hesitate to insist ownership of his favourite bow should pass to his new brother.

Haldir placed a comforting arm around his wife and they watched as the small boats passed into the centre of the River and gradually disappeared from sight. He saw her tears flowing freely and held her closer. Arien buried her head against his chest as the words of her final conversation with her brother echoed in her mind:

"Do not allow your concerns for me to subdue your new-found happiness, Arien," said Legolas, gently. "I have faith we will succeed, and so must you. I promise, soon I shall return and this time will be just a memory."

"I desire to believe all you say more than you can ever imagine, Legolas," she replied, quietly, "but my fear for your safety refuses to be set aside. How can you promise to return when your future is unknown? I so fear I will lose you!"

Legolas pulled her close and stroked her hair soothingly as he replied:

"Have I ever lied to you, sweet Arien? Have I not promised in the past, I will never leave you? And have my words not always proven to be true? I have faith in promises, and so should you. Come, let us swear an oath here and now; let us swear one shall never leave the other!"

Arien drew away from him slightly, clasped his hands firmly in hers and smiled softly as her eyes met with his:

"I promise I shall never leave you, Legolas. May the strength of caring and love we share, sustain us through these evil times and bring us safely together once more."

Legolas returned her smile and squeezed her hands tighter.

"I swear never to leave you, little sister, and to return to your side as soon as these dark times allow!" he stated, assuredly and added "There! It is done! Now nought can part us."

They embraced one final time and walked in silence to rejoin the others, each lost in their thoughts. Legolas could not deny his sense of satisfaction of having extracted the desired promise from his sister, but Arien derived no similar comfort. She was still swathed in an aura of sadness and fear which refused to abate.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tbc

You are cordially invited to move on to chapter 25 (but if you want to R&R this first, please – feel free – lol). Word of warning – it's getting a bit serious from here-on in!


	25. Chapter 25

Er, I feel I should warn anyone who's a bit down – this ain't gonna help! Wow, this was a tough one! I feel quite drained – lol! Still, never mind, got to look on the bright side (cos it's gonna get worse!) Oh my!

Um, Sofie – When you get to the 'suggestive' stuff, CLOSE YOUR EYES! (Rofl!)

………………………………………………………………………………………….Forever Yours

Chapter 25

A week passed, and no word was forthcoming concerning the Fellowship. Haldir resumed his command on the northern border, the number of Galadhrim greatly increased, as the threat of attack grew with each passing day. Arien filled the long hours of his absence either walking the endless paths of the city, or in the solitude of her home. She had begun to read several of the many books in her husband's study, but each time, the chosen tome failed to involve her mind sufficiently to provide the distraction she craved, so she would discard it in favour of another. Occasionally she encountered the Lady on her walks, and for a short time Arien would find consolation in Galadriel's soothing conversation, but their meetings were brief and inevitably she returned to her solitude and the tortuous workings of her mind.

Her mood lifted slightly when, on the eighth day following the departure of the Fellowship, letters arrived from her father, one for her, the other for Legolas. Arien gazed at the elegant script of her father's hand on her brother's missive and was saddened Legolas would not be able to read it. She set it aside, carefully, for safe-keeping and turned her attention to her own letter. She quickly scanned over the opening words of customary greeting, and searched for any mention of her brother's well-being, but as her eyes reached the bottom of the sheet, she realised there was none. Indeed, her father appeared to be as anxious as she and in that moment, loneliness overcame her. The Elves of Lorien were friendly and kind, but with the absence of her husband, she yearned for the familiarity of Mirkwood and the comfort of her father's arms.

She missed Haldir greatly, never more so than at night when she lay in their bed and ran her figers softly over his pillow. She would close her eyes and picture him next to her, the molten silver of his hair spread over the white cushion, his eyes fixed firmly upon her as if in contemplation of his next, innovative lesson in love. She would smile as she reflected all he had taught her in the short time they had been together and the eroticism of her thoughts would lull her mind into an uneasy slumber.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Two nights later, when all in Caras Galadhon slept, Haldir and Rumil returned to the city. They had received word from the Lord and Lady to return as quickly as possible and had lost no time in responding to the summons. They went straight to the audience chamber and their anxiety at their recall was compounded when they saw the grim expressions borne by Galadriel and Celeborn. Galadriel greeted them warmly and immediately began the explanation for their presence:

"You have probably realised the news is bleak or else we would not have called you here."

She looked at the Marchwarden and he felt her within his mind, as she continued:

"You are correct, Captain, to be concerned for our security but I am certain you have trained your Second in Command to adequately compensate for your absence!"

Haldir smiled in acknowledgment, and thought to Orophin's objections to remaining behind at his brother's recall. The Lady continued:

"Dire news has reached me this day from Lord Elrond, concerning the Fellowship. One of their number has fallen to the evil of Saruman. Boromir of Gondor gave his life in defence of two of the Hobbits, though to no avail, as they have both been captured by the creatures which attacked them. Of the remaining two, Frodo and Sam, we know little, save they have separated from their protectors and will travel the remainder of their journey alone."

Haldir said nothing, but his eyes betrayed his concern for his wife's brother and he barely dared breathe as the Lady continued:

"The remaining three, Aragorn, Gimli and," she paused to look directly to Haldir, "Legolas, continued in pursuit of the little ones, but lost them in the forest of Fangorn. They are currently in the company of Theoden, King of Edoras. The king has retreated to the fortress of Helm's Deep in an attempt to save his people from certain death at the hands of Sauron's minions. This, my dear wardens, brings me to the reason for your presence here. I have spoken deep and long with Lord Elrond and we have decided we must rise to the aide of Men. However the fate of the Ring is resolved, the time of Elves is at an end. The mortals cannot face this onslaught alone; they will not withstand the might of the Dark Lord. We shall stand with them; one last gesture of friendship from Elf-kind to Men."

Haldir considered the Lady's words, and then said disbelievingly:

"My Lady, are you suggesting we go to their aid. What of our own people? Do our loyalties not lie first with them?"

"I understand your concerns, Marchwarden, for they are also my own. But tell me, do we let them stand alone and permit Middle Earth to fall to the evil which threatens it? Our people have a choice; to stay and fight or to sail to the West. Men do not have this choice. They must stand and probably, will lose all."

Haldir's brow furrowed with thought, and after a few moments, he replied:

"I bow to the wisdom of your words and submit my service to your command, My Lady!"

Galadriel smiled and laid her hand upon his shoulder:

"You are ever my faithful Captain, Haldir! Lord Elrond is sending his own force to Lorien as we speak. They should arrive soon and you must be ready to depart as soon as they have rested and fed. You will meet again in the morning with my husband, at which time the final details of your mission will be resolved."

Haldir and Rumil bowed before leaving the chamber. Suddenly, Haldir stopped and sent his brother ahead, telling him not to alert Arien to his presence as that was to be his pleasure. Rumil could not understand his brother's delay in seeking out his beautiful wife, but knew better than to question his decision and began a slow walk to his own home, his mind occupied with the words of the Lady.

Haldir walked slowly back to the chamber where Galadriel still remained:

"I waited, for I knew you would return, Haldir. Your thoughts are heavy with the memory of what you once saw in the mirror. I can only repeat what I once told you; what you saw was only a possibility, it is not inevitable. If you surrender to pessimism, then you are already lost to us, as it will only serve to cause your surrender to what you believe your fate to be. You would do better to seek out your beloved and find solace in her company. Short is the time before you must lead the Elves of Lorien and Rivendell to the Deep. Do not waste it in melancholy."

Haldir looked into the face of Galadriel and tried desperately to veil his thoughts, but to no avail:

"I do not force you to go, Haldir. The choice is yours, and must be made freely. Know only I feel no other commands the respect and affection of the wardens sufficiently to see this matter through to a successful conclusion. However, you should not permit my words to influence your judgement. Leave now, and consider your choices."

Galadriel turned from the Marchwarden and glided gracefully from the chamber. He remained still for some time, his head bowed as he stared at the place the Lady had stood, his eyes blind to his surroundings. He saw only the image he had beheld in the mirror, swirling and reforming in his sight, time and time again. The sound of Galadriel's words merged with the vision to create a maelstrom of emotions which almost overwhelmed him. Suddenly, he raised his head, his mind clear; his expression resolute. He had made his decision. As he walked from the chamber in search of his love, he hastened his stride, aware of the passing time, time which now seemed so precious and so short.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Galadriel slipped silently from the small niche from where she had shared the turmoil of her Marchwarden. She ascended the short staircase to an upper chamber where she knew Celeborn awaited her. He looked up expectantly as the door opened and watched as his wife walked slowly to an open window and starred into the velvet darkness. He moved to stand beside her and was saddened to see her sorrowful expression:

"He is going!" she stated, simply.

Celeborn remained silent and raised his hand to brush away the tears she could no longer hold back.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Haldir entered his home and walked silently into the bedchamber. He looked upon the sleeping form of his wife and was overcome by the intensity of his love for her. He fought the urge to scoop her into his arms and decided upon another, more subtle method of awakening her. He disrobed and slipped gently between the cool, crisp sheets. For a few moments he did nothing but luxuriated in the opportunity to commit every contour and nuance of her beautiful face to memory. He moved only enough to capture the edge of the cover between his fingertips and slowly pulled down the cover, revealing her bit by enticing bit to his vision. He was consumed by barely controlled desire and breathed deeply in order to remain in control, as his hand released its hold on the sheet and moved upward to the golden halo of her hair. He ran the soft tendrils through his fingers and bent to savour its fragrance. She smelled of strawberries and jasmine; this too, was committed to memory. He stilled as she stirred slightly, and waited until she slid once more into the depths of her reverie. Then he turned his attention to her body and ran his fingers down the length of her arm, her hand, her fingers and finally across her stomach. His touch was so light as to be almost imperceptible, but it was sufficient for his intention and soon he was satisfied he would be able to evoke an image of her, wherever he was. He determined he had explored her in secrecy for long enough and set about awakening her. Few hours remained until the morrow and he wished to spend each and every one of them in affirmation of their love. He turned his attention to her face and began to stroke her nose gently, with gradually increasing pressure until he was rewarded by a tiny twitch of irritation. He smiled and stopped his movement, only to resume his ministrations, this time, on her sensitive ear. He ran his finger up the back to the delicate point, and circled it gently, before leaning forward to kiss it, softly.

Arien's eyes fluttered slightly before they opened fully and she squealed with delight at the surprise of finding her husband beside her. She threw her arms about his neck and covered his face with kisses whilst simultaneously demanding to know why he had returned and his purpose for being there. Haldir merely smiled, and without offering any word of explanation, clasped her arms tightly to her sides, enveloped her lips with his and pushed her gently but firmly back to the mattress. She struggled against him slightly, disappointed at being denied the pleasure of touching him, but soon forgave his dominance as she surrendered to the demands of his plundering tongue and hard body.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Dawn came all too soon, and Haldir pulled Arien closer to him, her back against his chest, their legs entwined:

"I must arise soon, my love, for duty calls to me."

"Can it not wait until later?" she asked, petulantly. "It seems so unfair. You have scarce returned to my bed, yet are given no respite."

Haldir turned her to enable him to look into her face. He brushed away a few strands of hair which obscured her eyes from his and said, softly:

"I have delayed telling you my reason for being here so unexpectedly as I did not wish to sully our joy, but alas, I can no longer conceal it."

Arien did not wish to hear more, but knew the choice was not hers. She lay in his arms, unmoving, as he continued:

"The evil which has caused us to live in dread has grown to such an extent, we can no longer fight it from within our borders. The Lord and Lady, together with Lord Elrond, have decided we should join once more with Men. There is to be a battle soon at a place called Helm's Deep. I am to lead a force of Elves to aid the humans there in their endeavour to repel the evil which threatens them."

He paused, reluctant to continue, as he saw her previously glowing completion turn ashen at his words, but she whispered:

"Continue, Haldir!"

"I shall leave today, as soon as Elrond's contingent arrives. I do not know how long we will be gone or what awaits us, but I promise to return to you as quickly as circumstance permits."

Arien had difficulty in absorbing all he had told her. Slowly, she began to understand the portent of his words. Her expression no longer bore a contented smile, but a frown of anxiety and not a little anger:

"First my brother and now my husband! It would appear this evil is intent upon claiming everyone I love!"

She struggled to escape his arms and he did nothing to restrain her, as she hurried from the bed and angrily wrenched the coverlet from it and wrapped it around her:

Do not look at me in despair, Haldir!" she continued. "Did you think I would meekly accept your announcement? And do you truly believe your promise to return will serve to comfort me in the long days of your absence? I cannot live on promises; first from Legolas and now from you!"

She turned her back to him and walked into the sitting room. Haldir hastened to follow and stopped as he saw her. She stood with her head down, silent; unmoving. Slowly, he moved toward her but as he neared, watched with dismay as her legs buckled and she dropped to her knees, her face buried in her hands as she began to cry; not a dramatic outpouring of emotion, but the quiet, resigned sobs of one bereft of spirit and purpose. Haldir lowered himself to sit beside her and pulled her against him once more. She had not the will or desire to defy him. They remained thus for some time, until her sobbing ceased and she raised her face to his. Her eyes were red and still held tears which threatened to fall at the least provocation. Haldir kissed her lips gently, and whispered:

"My beautiful Arien. Do not think I made my choice lightly. There is so much we have not yet shared or discovered. With you, I have found the true meaning of joy and contentment. You have shown me what it is to love unconditionally, to delight in the gentlest touch, the smallest smile."

He paused and watched as Arien's lips turned up slightly as she said:

"You had a choice, then?"

He considered for a moment. Her question was tinged with sarcasm and he replied with a small grin:

"No, I do not suppose I ever had a choice in this matter. I gave up the luxury of choice when I accepted the role of Marchwarden, although," he added, his expression serious once more, "the Lady told me the decision to stay or leave is mine alone to make. If you truly desire I stay, then I will go now, and request my replacement by another."

Arien raised her hands and placed them each side of his face. She looked resolutely into his deep blue eyes:

"You are the one with whom I have sworn to share eternity. To keep you close to me, forever safe and far from threat, is my only desire. But in this matter, I know I must release you to follow your conscience. You have been Marchwarden of the Golden Wood for longer than I have been alive. I understand full-well your devotion to Lorien and the great love and responsibility you have for your people. Were I to request it, I know you would remain, but I also know you would never again feel content and would forever question your decision."

She paused, before stating quietly:

"You must go, my love!"

As Haldir looked at her, he saw the sincerity of her words reflected in her eyes and he realised she had succumbed to the nobility and sense of honour instilled in her since her birth. She truly was the daughter of Thranduil. He pulled her tightly into his embrace and buried his head in her hair; he would not allow his wife to see his own tears.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Tbc.

Well, there you are then! Hope you're not too down? (if you are, you can R&R and tell me off! – hint-hint!)


	26. Chapter 26

Well, here we are then – the penultimate chapter! I can't believe it's coming to an end but I'm starting to think about the next one, so I won't get too many withdrawal symptoms – lol!

This is a bit sad, but I wanted to include it as I've not read any stories which try to show the feelings of the Elves of Lorien and Rivendell (Imladris) as they set out to the Deep.

Haldir's Heart and Soul – stick with it. It'll be OK. I've done a lot of research for the last chapter to ensure my ideas will work and I think you may have a surprise.

Hopefully, I'll have the final chapter ready to post soon, but it's a bit involved and is taking longer than anticipated.

Thanks once again to everyone for continuing to read.

Cymrulady

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Forever Yours

Chapter 26

Arien paced anxiously from one room of her home to another. The reinforcements from Rivendell had arrived in the early hours and Haldir had left immediately to greet them. He had told her not to expect his return for a few hours as he had to meet with Lord Celeborn but nevertheless, she could not prevent herself anticipating his arrival with every sound.

Suddenly, the door opened and he walked slowly into the room. Arien gasped when she saw him. Gone were the greys and blacks of his uniform. He wore in its stead, Elven armour of gold, skilfully wrought, the plates of which shimmered with every move. About his shoulders draped a cloak of crimson which denoted his rank beyond any doubt. Arien stared at her husband, unmoving; so overcome was she by the magnificence of his appearance. He smiled, slightly and said:

"A little grand, and not quite what I am used to, but it was bestowed upon me by the Lord and Lady. I am greatly honoured, but, like you, a little overwhelmed!"

Arien broke from her trance and took his hands in hers:

"Nothing is too grand for the one who will lead the Elven army. You look wonderful! Despite my concerns, I am so proud of you, beloved!"

He wrapped her in his arms and for a few short moments, reality ceased to exist as the intensity of their kiss transported them to another place. However, the cold, hard metal in which her husband was encased, quickly brought Arien back to the present and she passed her hand across its unyielding surface. She prayed it was as strong as it was beautiful and would indeed serve to shield him from harm. He led her to a window seat and pulled her to sit beside him. He stroked her hair gently, and then took her hands in his:

"You must be brave, my beautiful Arien. Have faith in our love and the mercy of the Valar to bring us safely through these dark times. Remember, our souls are joined, so even when we are apart, we will still be together in that special place which is ours alone. Do not waste your days consumed by misery, but try to calm the concerns of others, for you are the wife of the Marchwarden, and as such, should strive to be an example to others who remain behind."

His words were interrupted by voices and they looked from the window to see a party of wardens walking hurriedly past beneath them. They too, were no longer dressed in their customary uniforms, but in silver armour and cloaks of midnight blue. Upon their heads were helms of intricate design, and when she saw them, Arien became alarmed:

"They all wear helmets! Where is yours, Haldir? Should you not wear one also?"

"They restrict slightly ones hearing and scope of vision, my dear," he replied, calmly. "As a commander, I cannot permit my senses to be diminished in such a way. Pray do not concern yourself. I have adequate protection, I assure you!"

Arien found little consolation in his explanation, but questioned no further. Haldir slightly resented the untimely distraction, as he had so much to tell her and time pressed heavily upon him, so he continued:

"Arien, we have had such a short time together, but even a thousand years would not have been enough. You are my life, my love, my reason to be. You have been the greatest source of joy in my life and it is with a heavy heart I part from you this day. There are many paths, many adventures which still await us and I pray we will be permitted to follow them. This war cannot last forever, my love. One day, it will end and if the fates are kind, we shall once more be reunited."

Arien struggled to find words with which to reply. She wanted desperately to retract her bravery of earlier; to beg selfishly that he remain, but she knew the situation was already difficult for him and to do so would only cause him further anguish. She felt her eyes prickle with tears which threatened to fall, but blinked them back resolutely as she replied:

"My dearest heart, words do not exist which will sufficiently describe how very much I adore you. I will try to do all you ask and live for the day of your return."

Haldir smiled at her purposeful expression, for the slight tremor in her voice, even though she tried to control it, betrayed her true feelings. He knew further conversation would be unnecessarily painful for her and instead, swept her into his embrace and held her tightly to him. Her own arms tightened in response and thus they remained, until a soft rap on the door announced the arrival of Rumil. Arien looked at him over Haldir's shoulder and smiled when she saw how proudly he held himself, obviously aware of his imposing image.

"Haldir, it is time!" he said, quietly.

Rumil watched as his brother gently disengaged himself from the embrace and his heart ached as he saw the reluctance with which Arien released him. Haldir took her hand and the three made their way slowly to the gates of Caras Galadhon.

The area just inside the gate was teeming with activity. Arien gripped her husband's hand tighter as she saw so many making their emotional farewells; mothers to sons; wives to husbands; sweethearts to lovers. She looked at the faces of Elves she had come to know and wondered how many would return. Haldir saw the arrival of the Lord and Lady a little ahead of them and stopped, pulling Arien closer to his side.

"This is where I must leave you, beloved," he said, gently. "Our departure is imminent and I must assemble the company."

Arien felt a wash of panic sweep over her. The moment which had haunted her since early morning had finally arrived. She reluctantly slid her hand from his as she turned to face Rumil. She gazed upon him with heart-felt affection, before she hugged him tightly.

"Dear brave, Rumil! she said, her voice almost breaking. "How lonely these woods will seem without you. Promise me, you will stay close to Haldir, that you may help protect each other."

"That is a promise easily made, my sister, for I have every intention of keeping him in my sight."

She kissed his cheek softly and then looked about her anxiously:

"Orophin! Where is Orophin?"

Haldir caught her shoulders to still her panic:

"He is to remain, Arien. He is the acting Marchwarden until my return. He is at this very moment on the northern borders."

The sudden sound of a horn cut through the air and a subdued hush fell over the gathered throng. Arien watched as loved ones parted and final farewells were called. She turned to her husband in anticipation of one last passionate gesture, but he smiled kindly and said:

"We have made our farewells in the privacy of our home. Let there be no tears or sad words at our parting. Send me on my way with the same gentle smile which will greet my return."

He leant forward to kiss her, but it was imparted so swiftly she scarce had time to notice his lips on hers. He paused for a brief moment and gazed at her intently, then turned away and strode purposefully toward the ranks of Elven warriors. Rumil smiled warmly and hurried after his brother.

As Haldir neared his troops, they snapped to attention, and thus they remained, as the Lord and Lady made their way toward them. Neither smiled and Arien perceived a sadness about the Lady she could not remember ever having seen before. Celeborn made his way slowly to stand before them and as he walked, he proudly surveyed the assembled Elves, then spoke with a voice both solemn and resolute:

"Elves of Lorien and Rivendell! You represent all that is good and honourable of Elvendom in Middle Earth. We cannot and will not, allow our old allies to fall victim to Sauron's evil ambitions. As once we stood together as brothers, so shall we do so once more. Hold your Elven banners high! Let all who see you, know you march with one heart and one purpose. May the strength of the Firstborn protect and keep you, and may the Valar watch over you, that you may soon return safely to a lasting peace."

Celeborn bowed his head in honour of their bravery, before he returned to his wife's side. Galadriel remained silent, but looked to each and every face of her beloved wardens. Most she had known since their birth and it pained her to see several generations of the same family amongst the company, not just in one instance but many. She knew assuredly many of her brave people would not return.

Once more, the horn was blown and Arien watched as Haldir bowed respectfully before moving to the head of the legion. Once he was in position, he gave the signal to move out and the Elven army marched from Caras Galadhon, their banners streaming; a long winding river of dark blue and silver which disappeared into the forest beyond. Arien, however, only had eyes for the unmistakable crimson of her husband's cloak and watched with strained eyes until it too, disappeared.

She stood at the gates long after the remaining inhabitants of the city had departed. She starred to the horizon, unseeing, until the setting sun signalled the end of day and her feet finally obeyed the command of reason, as she made her way sadly to her home. She pushed open the door and entered the silent talan. She thought it strange how she had never noticed its empty silence before. She had spent nights alone while she awaited the return of her love from his duties, but now the silence was palpable and there was no warmth or comfort to be found even in the familiarity of the furnishings or objects. She entered the study, and aimlessly shuffled the maps and other papers which lay upon the desk. She picked up the quill, and recalled the sound of the nib as it was used to list duty rotas or detail reports. She moved into the sitting room, and sat for a few moments in the window seat she had shared with her love just hours before. She tried to picture him opposite her once more, but her rebellious mind refused to obey and continued on its path of misery. Finally, she moved to the bedroom; their bedroom. She lay upon its soft covers and closed her eyes, demanding to be delivered of his image. This time, her mind obeyed and she saw him once more; except she could only envisage him dressed in armour; that cold, emotionless embodiment of war. She could bear the pain no longer and curled herself into a tight ball, wrapped her arms about her and allowed her tears to flow:

"Oh, Haldir!" she sobbed.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Tbc

OK, hankies away, please! If you'd like to take a moment from the weeping to R&R, I'd be sooooooo delighted, and it would give me a push to deliver the final part.

Thanks


	27. Chapter 27

Ahem! I know I said this chapter would be the last but, um, it isn't! When I began this, I wanted to include the bits you see here and soon realised it would extend the final chapter to a length of epic proportion, so I've decided to split it. The absolutely FINAL part is being posted at the same time because I didn't want to drag it out any longer.

Cymrulady

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Forever Yours

Chapter 27

The Elven column marched swiftly and after many days was finally within a few miles of the Deep. Rumil slipped through the ranks to walk beside his brother as there had been little opportunity to speak with him during the long trek. Seldom had they paused for food or drink, driven as they were, by a steadfast determination to succeed in the task they had undertaken. As he drew level, Haldir turned to him and smiled:

"We are almost at our destination, little brother. How do you fare?"

"I am well enough," replied Rumil, "but I fear your smile is but a thin veil which does little to conceal your anxiety, Haldir. I wish I were an Elf skilled with words and able to convey sentiments of profound confidence and unwavering belief, but, as we both know, I am not. I am saddened by our predicament, and not a little nervous, but I am certain we would not have been sent on this mission if there was little hope of success. Surely there is solace to be found in this fact, do you not agree?"

Haldir remained silent for a moment as he considered his brother's question. In his heart, he did not agree, but in Rumil's expression he saw a mix of excitement and anxiety which told him he could not convey his true feelings. He had not mentioned the revelation of the mirror to anyone and he felt a great sense of foreboding regarding the coming battle. Rumil had fought many skirmishes with Orcs on the borders of Lorien but was hardly experienced in the rigours of true battle. He had been considered too young to fight in the Battle of the Five Armies, but Haldir had been there and remembered the horrors of that time. The sounds and smells of war returned to him with vivid clarity and he shuddered inwardly at the recollection. He still recalled the names and faces of friends who had fallen and despair filled his heart with the realisation that history may well be repeated within but a short time. He knew also, he could not lie, and chose diplomacy over cold truth as his response:

"I believe Lord Elrond and our own dear Lord and Lady have considered every aspect carefully and to great length. We must trust in their abilities and knowledge to have made their decision based on what is right and just."

Rumil frowned as he tried to make sense of his brother's reply. He felt it was, at best vague, but decided not to further his questioning. Instead, his conversation turned to Lorien, and the dear ones they had left behind.

"Do you think Orophin had succumbed to the power of his position yet?" he said, humorously. "I hope he is able to resist the overwhelming pressure to become pompous and arrogant. After all, he is only acting-Marchwarden. I do not think I could bear the pain of two haughty brothers, although I will admit, Arien's presence has had a remarkable effect upon you. I actually overheard two wardens who claimed to have seen you laugh twice, in the same day!"

Haldir stared at Rumil in disbelief but his expression soon relaxed into an easy smile as he accepted his brother's levity and replied:

"I had little time in which to groom our brother for his new role, but rest assured, I instilled in him the importance of dignified aloofness and the benefit of venerable dignity. After all, as you have so kindly pointed out, these mannerisms are a traditional requirement of the position he now holds."

Rumil was surprised at his brother's drollery. He was about to investigate it further, but he saw a far-away look in Haldir's eyes and knew whence his thoughts had turned.

"You are thinking of your lovely bride." He said, smiling. "It is sad you must be apart so soon after your joining, but think of how joyful your reunion will be! Why, we will probably not see you for days! I only hope Arien will take this respite from your attentions to build her reserves of strength, for surly she will need them. I thought she looked rather exhausted in these days past."

Haldir could not help but laugh at his brother's audacious comments and he placed his arm around Rumil's shoulders:

"I hope one day, I will see you wed, and I will return every ribald comment ten-fold, little brother!"

They marched onward together, until the imposing wall of the fortress ahead of them loomed large and Rumil dropped back to assume his position in the ranks. Haldir gave the signal for an Elven horn to be sounded to announce their arrival and noted the scurrying movements and excitement displayed by the soldiers positioned on the battlements as they beheld the Elves. The great gates swung open and he stood to one side and watched with a great sense of pride as the Elven army swept through the gates, four abreast and made their way up the incline to the inner keep.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Throughout the day, Arien had busied herself as best she could in order to control the wilful straying of her mind. She had tidied every wardrobe, cupboard and shelf in the bedroom, a superfluous act because they were already extremely neat. The rack which held the weapons of the Marchwarden was the only item to escape her attention. She could not bring herself to touch them because their very presence only served to remind her of her husband's vocation, and she shuddered as she turned from them, decisively. She entered the sitting room, scanned the orderliness and was disappointed to find nothing which required her attention so, reluctantly, she moved to the study, the one room she had stubbornly avoided. She sighed as she surveyed the mass of papers which appeared to cover every level surface. Under normal circumstances, meticulous neatness prevailed, but Haldir had found little time in the days prior to his departure in which to tidy it. She had given her assurance to return it to its customary orderliness, and realised she could no longer defer the task. Hesitatingly at first, she picked up a few of the topmost papers and read them. She saw they were duty rotas, obviously written in the days prior to the Marchwarden's leaving. These she gathered together and could not help but recognise the names of many Galadhrim and with each name she read, her mind sorted them into those who had departed and those who had stayed. She was greatly saddened to find the list of those no longer in Lorien, greatly outnumbered the other. She shook her head slowly and laid the sheets in a neat pile to one side of the desk. Her attention turned then to various letters and reports, and these too were allotted their own space. As she picked up the first map, she traced her finger lightly over its surface until she located Mirkwood and her thoughts turned to her father. She had not written to him for some time and his last letter remained unanswered. She decided to correct the oversight just as soon as she had completed her task.

Finally, when the study was orderly once more, she sat upon the large chair and pulled herself closer to the desk. She drew the ink stand and quill holder toward her and opened the top drawer in an effort to locate parchment on which to write. As she withdrew it, her attention was taken by the large, leather-bound journal. There were many such books on the shelf behind her, each one a testament to the countless years her husband had held his position. She knew Haldir was most fastidious in his updating of the tome, and was surprised he had left without it, but she supposed he had enough equipment to tote, without the addition of such an unwieldy item. Curiosity to know its content began to corrupt the usual morality of her mind and her hand hovered slightly before picking up the book and laying it before her. She traced the delicate engravings on its cover with her fingertips and slowly opened it, revealing the pale cream parchment within. The first page bore nought but her husband's name, beautifully written in the easily recognised, curling, open scroll of the Marchwarden. She turned the pages tentatively, each movement a triumph of inquisitiveness over guilt and began to read quickly through each entry. The journal had been started a short time after her traumatic experience at the hands of Illadris and the first few lines almost caused her to desist from prying further, but as she forced herself to read, she realised each entry was not merely a report of events which had occurred, but rather, Haldir's personal feelings, opinions and emotions. She paused, and once more an inner-battle began. Part of her subconscious told her to go no further and return the book to the drawer, but the other drove her onward and told her she would know no peace until her curiosity was sated and this side was by far the most persuasive. She shrugged her shoulders resignedly and decided to face atonement at a later date if it should prove necessary. Therefore, she proceeded to read on, and immersed herself in the hitherto unknown feelings and thoughts of her husband.

Page after page was turned, and her expression changed accordingly. The frown she assumed when reading about Haldir's part in her rescue and his concern for her brother, was quickly replaced by a smile, as he recounted his frustration at her reticence regarding his advances. However, the frown returned as she read his emotional account of the events which lead to her parting from him and his anger for her brother, a fact which was reflected in the script. The open, flowing style became at once, stilted and cramped, as though scrawled in great anger, the page forced to bear witness to the rage of the writer. She hurriedly skipped past a few pages in the hope of reading of happier times, and soon, she was delighted to read of the sheer elation he had felt at her return. As the entries drew closer to the time of their marriage, her husband's thoughts and desires became more erotic and she rose from the desk, picked up the book and made her way to the comfort of the bedroom. She sat against the head of the bed, curled her legs to one side and leant the journal on them. Opening the pages to where she had left off, she once more began to read, but a little more slowly, determined to absorb every graphically described desire, of which there were many, contained therein.

A flush of heat began to coil slowly within her as he described in great detail, the effect of each encounter they had experienced together. She was surprised he would commit such intimacies to paper, but was grateful for his efforts as every word was made flesh in her mind. He wrote of her touch, warmth, smell and taste. Arien shuddered with desire as she relished his description of a particularly delicious moment:

"…_..as I drew her closer into my embrace, I looked into her eyes and saw her own desire, no less than my own. Sweet, Eru, I feel she is so much a part of me, I cannot understand how I existed so long without her. As I dipped my mouth to hers once more, she surprised me by nipping gently at my lip and before I could react, her soft, supple tongue slipped into my mouth and begun to dance with my own. My body tightened with longing and I could no longer permit her dominance. I swiftly took control, subdued her errant tongue and demanded complete submission to my demands. As I recall the sensation of her soft, pliant body beneath mine, my heart races and I long to seek her out in order to experience the joy once more. My beloved never ceases to surprise me, she is eager and adventurous, easy to teach and impatient to learn………" _

Arien closed her eyes, a small smile upon her lips, as she recalled her husband's patient but incessant tutoring. He was the first Elf she had kissed but remembrance of their first embrace, although warm and comforting, was soon replaced by the vivid imagery and sensations of their more ardent encounters. She could almost feel the slow sweep of his fingertips brushing across her shoulders and the evocative whisper of his breath against her neck. Almost. Her eyes opened slowly as she submitted to the sad reality of her inability to truly recreate the sensations she desired. However, she would not be deterred, and returning to the book, continued to read on:

"_I am amused to think she is the same elleth for whom the prince showed such concern regarding her innocence. …" _

At the mention of her brother, Arien was abruptly drawn from the eroticism of her thoughts and her eyes brimmed with tears as she was cruelly returned to reality. Once more, she was forced to consider the plight of those whom she dearly loved and in a display of frustration and desperation, she threw the journal onto the bed and ran from the talan.

Tbc.

Let's move right along to the last bit, shall we - lol!


	28. Chapter 28

Well, here it is then! The last bit. I admit I feel a little sad that it's finally come to an end, but since it's my first effort, I also feel a sense of accomplishment to have seen it through.

I would like to say a HUGE thank you to everyonw who has taken the time to read and/or review. You have given me some extremely happy moments. I feel moved to start another straight away - problem is, Leggy, Haldir or both - again! What do you think - lol!

Many thanks to Miss Sofie for her unbelievable support.

Oh, and last but not least - Haldir's Heart and Soul - PLEASE don't stop reading before the end, because I've tried not to be as cruel as you feared - at least, I hope not!

I hope I'll see you on this site again soon. I know I'm going to miss your kind comments soooooo very much

Take care, everyone

Cymrulady

Forever Yours

Chapter 28

Legolas wove his way through the mass of Elven warriors, his usual regard for courtesy dampened by his impatience to speak with their Captain. He scarcely acknowledged the many bows and nods, so aware was he of the shortness of time remaining before the commencement of battle. Finally, he caught sight of a crimson cloak and he hastened his endeavour. Gimli followed him, bustling his way through as best he could, but struggled to maintain the pace of his friend:

"I never thought I would be rushing to meet with the arrogant Marchwarden of Lorien!" he panted, good-humouredly and pushed yet another indignant Elf from his path.

His progress came to a shuddering halt, as his arm was gripped firmly:

"Master Gimli!" said a cheerful voice.

The Elf bestowed a beaming smile on the Dwarf who smiled broadly as he recognised Haldir's younger brother. Rumil immediately began to question Gimli regarding the details of their journey following the leave-taking in Lorien. He could not suppress the grin which crept across his features, as Gimli launched with great enthusiasm into a tale of epic proportions, a tale which appeared to be heavily biased in favour of Dwarven valour and stamina. He also felt quite smug at the success of his ploy to ensure Legolas and Haldir would be able to talk alone. He was aware of the great friendship which had grown between the prince and his companion but was certain there were matters to be discussed which were of a private nature, so he continued to listen with rapt enthusiasm and determination.

"Haldir!"

The Marchwarden recognised immediately the voice which had called and turned quickly to greet the prince. They had met with each other formally when the Elven army had arrived, but it was not of a manner which truly reflected their long friendship and familial bond. Now they were able to meet in their customary manner, and they embraced each other warmly. However, the smile Legolas bore quickly changed to a frown, as he said, concernedly:

"I cannot express my joy at your timely arrival, Haldir, but my happiness is tinged with regret at your particular inclusion in their number. I would have thought Lorien would be better served by your remaining presence. The threat is as great for the Elven realms as for the realms of Men. Why did you come here?"

"Your question is diplomatically worded, Legolas," Haldir replied, calmly, "but I feel what you truly wish to know, is why I chose to leave behind the one so dear to us both."

He grasped Legolas' arm and led him a little way from the crowded scene before continuing:

"Truly, it was the most difficult decision I have ever had to take, and was not reached without long deliberation. It is not easy to weigh personal desires against duty, but I have trained many of the Galadhrim you see here and they have all followed my command unquestioningly for many years. I could not permit another to lead them."

Legolas looked long and hard at his friend, his dissatisfaction with the explanation clearly apparent. He shook his head, disbelievingly:

"Your dedication to duty and honour do you proud, my friend, but I do not believe this alone would be sufficient to tear you from my sister's side. There has to be something more. Tell me, Haldir. I must know. It will not sit easy with me until I do!"

Haldir smiled slightly and realised Legolas obviously knew him better than he had ever imagined to have seen through his stoicism, and for a brief moment he was tempted to unload the heavy burden of his vision. To share his worries and fears at a time of such crisis would have been somewhat comforting, but he dismissed the temptation as folly. It would serve no purpose save that of giving his friend further cause for concern. Instead, he placed his arm around the shoulders of the prince and replied:

"The tension of our situation has made you overly suspicious, I fear. Pray, do not trouble your mind with pointless thoughts. Better to seek out whatever is passably worthy to be drunk in this place of Men, that we may renew our pledge of brotherhood."

Legolas shook his head resignedly, but allowed himself to be led. They had gone no distance when Haldir suddenly stopped, his attention taken by the sight of his brother and Gimli, engrossed in an animated discussion:

"Perhaps we should take pity on poor Rumil and invite him to join us!"

Legolas raised his eyebrows questioningly and Haldir smiled warmly as he added:

"I would, of course, be honoured if our new Elven Friend also accompanies us."

Legolas laughed as he reflected on how much his old friend had mellowed in such a short time.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Night had fallen in Lorien and Arien had scarce noticed the gradual decline into darkness as she had endlessly wandered the paths of Caras Galadhon. She came at last to a peaceful glade beside a small stream. The place was familiar and comforting as she had spent many hours there with her new husband. The calming sound of the gently running stream served to calm her anxious state and she sat upon the cool grass, close to the bank, her back against the trunk of a tree and allowed her hand to waft slowly through the cool water. She could not remember a time when she felt so bereft of happiness.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Haldir stood upon the wall of The Deep, his face a mask of stalwart determination. Rumil stood beside him and as he stole a glance to his brother, he was gratified to see the unwavering strength and confidence of the Marchwarden. He thought to those times when his brother's skill and courage had seen him safely through many dangerous encounters on the borders of Lorien. He recalled one particular occasion when he had been wounded and lay on the ground unable to move. He had watched, helplessly, as a frenzied Orc, driven by bloodlust, surged toward him, intent on delivering the death-blow, when suddenly, Haldir appeared between them, slew the Orc with a single sweep of his sword, and held his ground against seemingly overwhelming odds, stubbornly refusing to leave his brother, despite Rumil's pleas to do so. As his thoughts returned to the present, Rumil murmured a prayer to the Valar that he might find the same courage that night, should circumstance dictate.

For his own part, Haldir struggled to reign in his errant mind which fought against his control. He knew his thoughts should have been centred solely upon the coming conflict, but his wayward musings would not be controlled. He turned to look at his brother and then Legolas and prayed they would be delivered safely. He looked about him at the cold, grey stone of the fortress, thought longingly of the cool, verdant beauty of the Golden Wood and prayed it would remain safe and unspoiled by the rampant evil sweeping the land. Finally, images of his beloved Arien danced across his consciousness, the imagery so vivid, he almost reached out to stroke her smooth, velvety cheek. His fingers tingled as he remembered the sensation of running them through her soft golden curls and he smiled slightly as he recalled her awakening each morning, safe and warm in his arms, her gentle blue eyes beseeching his first kiss of the day, a request he had always been eager to fulfil. His final prayer was for himself, and he implored the Valar to spare his life, that he might return to his love and spend the rest of eternity in blissful serenity.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

As the hours passed, Arien, drifted continually from restless slumber to wakeful unease. She did not know which she preferred, as she could control neither. Previously, she had seldom dreamed, but now, each time she succumbed to sleep, her unrestrained thoughts presented such horrific imagery that she would awaken suddenly, hands trembling, eyes moist with unshed tears. She tried thinking of the future, of promised journeys and experiences. Oft in times past, she had sat with her brother in the gardens of Mirkwood and listened enrapt, as he described the beauty of Imladris and she had longed to see it with her own eyes. Thoughts of her home made her remember she had not seen her father for some time and she yearned to journey to Mirkwood with her new husband that they may receive the official blessing of their marriage from the King and the congratulations of her people. Haldir had also suggested he might take her to see the grandeur of the cities of Men, but as she thought of the mortal realms, resentment infiltrated her mind as she saw them as the cause of her husband's absence, and once again morbidity claimed her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Gradually, the attention of every soldier, Men and Elves, was drawn unwaveringly to the glimmering sway of torches and low, rhythmic tramp of thousands of heavy feet and the dull clash of heavy armour and weapons.

Suddenly, the night sky was illuminated by a blinding flash of lightening, which served to provide an even better view of the oncoming terror, the accompanying downpour merely an additional trial. As the rain increased in intensity, Haldir watched the slowly forming rivulets course down his armour. Elves usually welcomed the rain as a source of life and renewal, but on this occasion, the Marchwarden regarded its arrival with dismay, as it would diminish vision and hamper endeavour. He heard the rallying words of Aragorn, firmly spoken in his mother-tongue and silently admired the resolute tone. At once, the dismal snarls and thumping of weapons from the mass below them stopped as one of the creatures emitted a guttural scream. Looking in its direction, he saw an arrow firmly lodged in its throat, the result of an over-anxious mortal's inability to maintain control. Silence fell over the throng below them, but it was soon broken by the ear-splitting roar which issued from a large Uruk-hai placed high upon a rock. The evil throng took up the cry and soon the Deep echoed with an animalistic baying and howling, which left none who heard it in any doubt but it was driven by inbred blood-lust rather than a desire to avenge the death of a comrade. They shared none of the emotions of Elves and Men for their fellow beings.

Aragorn gave the call to arms and as one; the Elves swiftly withdrew their bows and readied their arrows in preparation for the inevitable onslaught. Haldir glanced to his left at Rumil, who had mimicked his action and although the Marchwarden took comfort from the presence of his sibling, he also harboured all the feelings of responsibility beholden to an older brother:

"Courage, dear brother, courage! he said, softly, "I am here with you. Stay close to me and try not to do anything rash! Remember, dead hero's see nothing of the glory and acclaim they engender!"

Rumil allowed a faint smile to pass between them, briefly, before the order was given to fire. They began releasing their arrows with urgent swiftness as the angry horde rushed toward the wall. The missiles rained down with deadly accuracy, felling multitudes of the creature with each wave, but so great was their number, it scarce slowed their progress save providing them with the extra inconvenience of trampling over those who had fallen.

At the appearance of ladders against the battlements, some of the Elves, including Haldir and his brother, quickly exchanged their bows in favour of swords as they prepared for closer combat. As Haldir rushed to meet the first Uruk-Hai to surmount the wall, he raised his sword over his head and brought it down with crippling accuracy across the creature's middle, effectively eviscerating it. Yet another appeared, and as he moved easily into the smooth steady rhythm of years of training, Haldir fought with singular thought. For him, the past and future no longer existed. The immediate present and survival were all that mattered as he slashed and thrust his way through the ever-increasing number of Orcs and Uruk-Hai. He dared to snatch a glance to the sea of black bodies which continued to surge toward the wall like a swarm of beetles, snarling and howling their incoherent battle cries, as they fought to gain a foothold on the ladders, and realised the battle would not be soon or easily ended. He tightened his grip on the blood smeared hilt of his sword and surged onward, cutting and slicing, hacking and stabbing, only permitting momentary respites in which to confirm the continuing safety of his brother. He spotted Legolas some way off, and was gratified to see the relative ease with which the prince appeared to dispatch his adversaries. The close proximity of the Dwarf to the Elf confirmed their great friendship and Haldir felt a momentary pang of remorse for the doubts he had once harboured regarding Gimli.

Suddenly, Haldir recognised the panicked cry of his brother and turned to see three large Uruk-Hai had backed him against the wall. Rumil fought valiantly and felled the nearest, but Haldir realised he would not be able to hold out against the remaining two and without further thought, he manoeuvred his way to his brother's position. They stood back to back and had little trouble in defeating the immediate threat. Rumil barely had time to nod his grateful thanks, before their delicate Elven hearing was assaulted by a loud explosion, the violence of which threw Elves, Men and rocks into the air, delivering a fatal blow to the security of the Deep. Haldir slowly raised himself. Dust and debris spread all around, and amongst it lay the broken remains of the many dead, haphazardly strewn amidst pools of black and red blood. Anxiously, he searched for Rumil, his eyes flitting over the faces of the dead nearest to him, some of which he instantly recognised as his own Galadhrim and his heart sank. A quiet groan pulled him from his misery and he caught sight of his brother's bow and the outstretched hand which still loosely gripped it. He recognised the bow immediately, as he had crafted it for his brother himself, and he flew to his side, desperately snatching and scraping at the debris which covered him. Dragging the young Elf to his feet, Haldir quickly checked for any outward sign of wounds and was grateful to see Rumil had not suffered serious injury. As Haldir turned to observe the breech in the wall, he saw Aragorn leading a large contingent of Elven warriors and watched with pride as they courageously met the oncoming surge of Orcs and Uruk-Hai. The creatures also continued to pour over the battlements and Haldir's brief pause was soon at an end as he took up his sword once more.

Hour after hour they fought, until eventually, Haldir's attention was drawn by Aragorn:

"Haldir, return to the keep!"

Haldir did not question the order, and immediately set about relaying it to all about him. He turned to begin his own retreat and easily despatched the Uruk-hai who blocked his path, but was unaware of the close proximity of a second. It did not hesitate to attack the Marchwarden and Haldir gasped at the sudden, searing pain beneath his arm as the creature's blade sliced between the plates of his armour into the flesh beneath. He supported the now useless limb and stared disbelievingly at the blood which ran down his arm, the pain making him oblivious to the new evil which loomed behind him.

………………………………………………………………………………

Arien jolted abruptly from her latest nightmare with a harsh intake of breath and grasped at her side. She felt certain she had been assailed in her slumbers but was amazed to find no wound. She was consumed by a sense of panic and her breath came in rapid gasps as she struggled to understand what she was feeling. Suddenly, her eyes widened as yet another sensation racked her body.

……………………………………………………………………………………

The Uruk-Hai did not pause in his assault and swung his broad-bladed scimitar against the back of the Marchwarden, splitting his armour and burying itself deep. Without further regard, he wrenched it free and passed by the fatally wounded Elf. Haldir struggled to breathe, so unbearably intense was the pain and sadness washed over him as he realised the portent of the mirror had at last proved to be true. No longer able to remain upright, he sank to his knees and gazed at the scene before him. So many lay dead from both sides, it was difficult to distinguish Men from Orc, Elf from Uruk-Hai. He felt his life leaving him. He no longer had strength to fight and his last thoughts were of Arien. The details he had committed to memory of their last night together, returned to him as clearly as though she were with him. Her gentle smile, her delicate touch, the smell of her hair and the feel of her skin washed over him with vivid clarity and tears fell from his eyes as he realised they would be together no longer.

Aragorn had seen the Marchwarden fall and raced to gain his side, but as he fought his way toward his friend, it was clear he was too late. He clasped the fading Elf to him in an attempt to comfort him in his last moments, and his heart filled with sorrow as the light of the Firstborn, slowly dimmed in the Marchwarden's eyes.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Arien screamed, and dropped upon the ground as her body shuddered with heaving sobs. She had felt every heart-wrenching agonizing moment but the pain she could have withstood. What had finally broken her was the sudden unexpected sensation of her very soul being ripped apart, followed by the desolate awareness of solitude. The soul of her beloved, with whom she should have shared eternity, was no longer joined to hers and left no doubt in her mind. Haldir was dead.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Rumil looked behind him as he made his way toward the keep to confirm his brother's presence and was horrified to see Haldir supported in Aragorn's arms. He fought his way through the retreating Men and Elves and hurried to their side, but saw immediately his brother had already passed to Mandos' Halls.

"I should not have left him!" he cried, his voice heavy with remorse. "He stayed with me, protected me and when he needed me, I was not there!"

"It is not your fault, Rumil," said Argorn, concernedly, "and you must not torture yourself with these thoughts, but we cannot remain here. Come, we must pull back!"

Aragorn lowered Haldir's body to the cold floor and dragged Rumil with him. It was all he could do to restrain the struggling Elf, but to relinquish his hold and release him would have condemned him to certain death.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Galadriel approached the weeping elleth and knelt to place a comforting hand upon her shoulder. Arien hesitantly raised her head to look into the eyes of the Lady of Light and she snapped, accusingly:

"You knew! I can see by your expression, you knew, and yet you allowed him to go! Why?"

"I knew only of the possibility of his death and so did he. It was his choice to leave, but he had hope. We cannot live without hope, Arien, misguided or otherwise. I too felt his passing, as I have felt the passing of many this night, but his felt strongest and grieved me most. He and his brothers were quite young when they lost their parents and I took a personal interest in their upbringing. They became as dear to me as my own, and I admit, I took a certain maternal pride in all their accomplishments. When Haldir became Marchwarden of the Golden Wood, I knew there was none better or more deserving in the whole of Lorien."

Arien's anger faded as she saw the tears which fell from the Lady's eyes as she added, simply:

"I shall miss him!"

They placed their arms around each other and remained thus for some time, until Arien whispered:

"What now my Lady?"

Galadriel saw the look of utter desolation on the elleth's face and realised the princess had given up all hope. Rising, she guided Arien to walk beside her and silently led her along the path back to the city. The faint sound of a softly sung lament drifted to them, but by the time they reached the more densely populated centre, they realised the lament was interspersed with weeping. Arien hung her head as she realised she was not the only one to have lost a loved one that night. Suddenly, a healer ran to meet the Lady and begged her permission to take others to tend the injured at the Deep. The Lady was loathe to lose yet more of her people as she felt certain they would have their own battle to face, but she also knew the abilities of Men to heal were limited and did not wish to be the cause of more loss of life because of neglect. Reluctantly, she agreed.

"I shall go with them!" stated Arien, firmly.

Galadriel merely nodded her ascent, and soon a small party of healers and supplies set out for the Deep. Unlike the army, they were mounted on the swiftest horses to be found in the realm, so conscious were they of the importance of time. As they departed, Celeborn shook his head, sadly.

"You question my wisdom at allowing her to leave!" stated Galadriel. "Her fate lies with the Valar, not with me. Arien must find her own destiny."

………………………………………………………………………………….

The battle was finally won. The timely arrival of the White Wizard, together with the valorous Rohirrim warriors, defeated Saruman's evil horde and the Deep was besieged no more.

Aragorn sought out the prince and placing his hand on his shoulder said, simply:

"I'm sorry, my friend, for your loss. I was with him at the end. It was an honourable death, about which, poems will be written and songs sung. He will be fondly remembered."

"What use are songs and poems to my sister?" replied Legolas, his voice barely above a whisper. "She lives only for him. What will her life be now, without him?"

"She still has you, Legolas and I am certain you will be of great comfort to her. Time will heal, and if the Valar permit it, you will all one day be reunited."

Legolas thought on his friend's words and hoped they would prove true. Suddenly, a cry from the gates announced the arrival of the contingent from Lorien. Aragorn and Legolas rushed to meet them and Legolas stopped short as he realised his sister was amongst them. He overcame his surprise and rushed forward to help her dismount, embracing her tenderly, but she drew away from him.

"I felt him pass!" she said, simply.

Legolas stared at the elleth before him. Her face was pale and her eyes reddened by hours of weeping. He wanted to pull her back into the encircling safety of his embrace, to speak soothing words and ease her pain, but it was not to be. Arien had travelled to the Deep with singular purpose and turning to Aragorn, she demanded:

"Where is he?"

"Arien, please come with me." begged Legolas, as he tried to lead her toward the keep. "They have yet to clear the battlements. They are no place for an elleth. Rumil is within and beside himself with grief. He would gain great comfort from your presence"

"I love Rumil dearly," replied Arien, "But I am wed to his brother and my love for him draws me to him. If you will not show me, then I shall search by myself!"

So saying, Arien turned and ran frantically up the steps to the battlements. She could hear the cries and laments of women for their loved ones. Mothers wept for their lost sons, wives clung to their children as they gathered around the remains of their fathers. So many dead, but Arien would not stop, could not stop. She had to reach him. Somewhere her love was lying cold and alone. She had sworn never to leave him. She was determined to stay true to her word and would permit no intervention. Legolas ran after her, afraid of her reaction when she finally found Haldir. He called out to her but either she could not hear him or chose not to. She came to a part where the battlements were thick with the bodies of the dead. Elves, Men and Orcs lay intertwined like so much debris thrown up on a beach after a storm. Dismembered arms, legs and heads lay amongst the grisly mass and Arien sobbed as she picked her way over them for there was no other way through. She tried not to focus on the faces of the fallen Elves for fear of recognising any of them. Faintly she heard her brother's voice carrying on the wind; he sounded frantic, desperate even, but she would not pause her relentless search. All at once, she stopped. Just ahead of her she saw it. A fragment of crimson cloak protruding from beneath the twisted body of an Uruk Hai. She threw herself upon the creature and tried to roll it away but it was too heavy. She prayed to the Valar to give her strength. She screamed in frustration at her weakness. Suddenly, a hand touched her face. A gentle touch which turned her head and drew her eyes to his. She looked into the eyes of her brother and the sadness he saw there tore into him like a blade thrust into his very soul.

"Help me!" she begged, her voice strained and broken.

He gave up all thought of removing her from her task and instead took hold of the Uruk. Together they lifted the corpse. Almost immediately, Arien released a great heart-wrenching sob and fell to her knees. She had found her love. He was lying as Aragorn had left him. His eyes gazing sightlessly at the sky. His wounds had long since stopped bleeding and the blood had dried around him, dimming his armour and staining the ground.

Arien wrapped her arms around his shoulders and lifted him to her. She buried her head in his blood-caked hair and sobbed so bitterly, her body shook with the violence of it. She lifted his head then and gazed upon his face. She looked at his lips, once so soft and warm on her own, now cold and pale. She remembered his smile, his laugh, the way his lips would turn up ever so slightly in those times he had tried to be stern with her but always failed. She looked into his eyes, eyes of deepest blue and begged all that was they would look upon her lovingly once more. She held his body closer and longed for his tender embrace, to once again feel protected and so much loved and despair washed over her as reality of what was overwhelmed the wish for what had been. She placed her hand over his heart and began to sing in a voice of unbelievable sweetness, but laden with more sorrow than Legolas had ever heard in the whole of his long life. He knelt down beside her and laid his hand upon her shoulder until her song was ended and her tears spent. Aragorn had followed them onto the battlements but he held himself apart, watching the scene unfold before him. He moved only once, to restrain Gimli who clearly wanted to help his friend in this moment of grief.

"No Gimli, I know your intentions are noble my friend, but this moment does not include us!" said Aragorn, firmly.

Gimli hung his head sadly and turned his back on the scene, no longer able to witness the sight before him.

Arien looked then into Legolas's face. Her tears were still wet upon her cheeks and he reached up to brush them away. Before he could touch her, she moved away slightly and regarded him with a small smile.

"My dearest brother. My protector and friend. Long have you guided me and cared for me. So many happy times have we shared and my memories of you are nothing but joyful, but there is always a time of parting and I fear that time has come."

Legolas looked at Arien, unwilling to accept the words she had just said. His eyes searched her face as if he were seeing her for the first time. She had spoken so calmly, so surely, he could not have misunderstood. His face became a mask of disbelief as he absorbed the words and their meaning.

"Arien, you cannot leave me! I forbid it! You will not fade! Remember your promise!" Legolas cried out.

Arien placed her hand on his and said gently,

"I remember my promise dearest one but I have also promised another that I would not leave him alone. What is left in this life for me now that Haldir has gone? Am I to spend the long years of my life grieving for him and the love we once had? Am I to lie awake at night thinking of him roaming the Halls of Mandos desolate and alone? I love you dearly, Legolas, but your love alone is not enough to keep my soul alive. I will join him for sure, whether now or later and I choose now. Without him I am but an empty shell. Better that our souls are united in death than to live forever alone."

Legolas could say nothing. He knew that she had made her decision and nought he could say would alter the course she had set for herself. Instead, he pulled her gently into his arms and placed a soft kiss on her head.

"Little sister," he murmured, "I thank the Valar for all the joy you have brought to me throughout the years we have had together. I think I shall never again walk happily in the woods of our home for I will forever see your shadow amongst the trees and upon the grass. I see now that you have chosen your path and there is nothing I can do to alter what will follow. Know only that I love you and will always hold your memory close to my heart."

Arien returned his kiss and replied, softly

"Tell Adar, I pray he will forgive me my decision, but remind him also of the time he told me that it was only his love for us which stopped him following our mother when she passed from this life. Perhaps remembering this will help him in his time of grief. As for you, my gentle brother, I pray for your safe-keeping in the times ahead and hope one day we may be reunited".

She removed herself from his embrace and lay down beside her love. She placed her hand on his chest and laid her head on his shoulder. Closing her eyes and uttering a prayer for her deliverance, Arien passed quietly from Ardar to the Halls of Mandos. Legolas watched helplessly, as the light of the Eldar faded from her and he hung his head in sorrow and wept.

……………………………………………………………………………

Years later, when the Ring had been destroyed and peace prevailed once more throughout Middle Earth, Legolas and Gimli stood within the borders of Lorien before two low mounds which marked the graves of his sister and her beloved. He knelt before them and ran his hand lightly over the cushion of flowers which covered them, as his tears coursed freely down his cheeks. He had shared many adventures with his friend and had seen many wondrous places, but as he recalled the beauty of the Glittering Caves or the dark mystery of Fangorn, he still felt the sadness of knowing he had wanted to share his experiences with Arien. He remembered how enthralled she had been as a child, when he had told her of his travels and of the promises made to someday take her with him.

"Come away, lad!" said Gimli, gently. "She would not want to see you this sad. There is still much to be done and plenty to occupy your days. Many are the Elves who look for a new home, one which does not carry with it the sadness of recent times. Will you not consider King Elessar's offer and set up your own colony in South Ithilien?"

Legolas looked to his old friend and smiled:

"Aye, you are right, Gimli. There is still much to do and to establish a new realm would be a worthy task."

So saying, he plucked a handful of the plants and tucked them carefully inside his tunic.

………………………………………………………………………….

Many years later, Legolas walked alone in his garden in the new realm. He paused beside a small hillock which was carpeted with the same flowers he had brought with him from the burial place in Lorien. His thoughts turned to Arien and Haldir and he wondered whether they had yet passed from the Halls of Mandos to the Undying Lands. He thought also of past friends; of Rumil and Orophin, who had departed Middle Earth shortly after the War of the Ring as they could no longer endure life there without their cherished brother. King Elessar had passed away but a few years previous and his dear queen, the Elven Princess, Arwen, had succumbed to the curse of Men, so readily accepted as a condition of her marriage to a mortal. Of the original Fellowship of the Ring, only Gimli and he remained, and Legolas came to a decision. Seeking out his stalwart friend, he stated, quietly:

"I think it is time for our last, great adventure, Gimli. Will you come with me?"

Gimli smiled broadly and replied:

"I'd go with you to the ends of the earth, my fine princeling, so to go a little further is neither here nor there!"

……………………………………………………………………………

The day finally arrived when their ship was ready to sail and the two friends stood side by side upon the deck and watched the shoreline of Middle Earth fade into the distance.

After many days and nights, Legolas's heart leapt as he spied distant land. As they drew closer, the breathtaking beauty of Valinor overwhelmed him and he could not help but weep with joy. Gimli stood beside him, speechless with awe, as he silently made obeisance to the undisputable power and grace of the Valar. As the ship sailed into the harbour, Legolas could scarce believe his eyes as he stared toward two figures, male and female who stood hand in hand upon the dock, as if waiting patiently for the ship to arrive. As soon as the vessel pulled alongside, he did not wait to disembark in the normal manner, but vaulted over the handrail. He felt as though his legs were weighed down by lead as he willed them to carry him toward his target even faster. Finally he was within a few paces and the female released the hand she had been holding and advanced to meet him:

"You have taken too long, my brother!" she said, smiling.

Legolas threw his arms around her, hugged her tightly to him and buried his face in her soft, fair curls as he whispered, happily:

"Arien!"

END

Hope that was OK. If you'd like to R&R, it would help me through my withdrawl symptoms - lol! Thanks.


End file.
